


The Concept of Peace

by ItsNotAnObsession



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliances, Angst, But also kind of into it?, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Genn sit down and shut up for five minutes so they can just do it, Jaina is shook about wanting to tap that, Jaina is super done, Lesbians, Love, Political Marriage, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Sylvanas is a pain in the ass, You would too, angst again, i'd tap that, unity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotAnObsession/pseuds/ItsNotAnObsession
Summary: A post Legion Azeroth. The causalities, destruction and desecration of the world bears heavy on everyone’s shoulders as the tentative hope for peace lays in the minds of all. It’s now up to the faction leaders to make it so as negotiations begin. A brighter future is within the grasp of both the Horde and Alliance, if only Jaina knew how much that future depended on her.--Another Political Marriage fic because I consume them like air.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good political marriage and it's the most common road to take for Sylvania around here. I've read a bunch of them, love 'em and I'm trying my hand at one now too. 
> 
> I'm mostly here for Sylvanas being an annoying asshole and Jaina not being able to stop herself falling in love with her, annoying asshole or no. 
> 
> Pro tip is to just annoy a girl till she falls in love with you. I've done it. It works.

Stormwind city was timeless. The white stone and colourful rooves were ever unchanged, an unaltered image despite the forever shifting world. The docks were blissfully busy; life was slowly returning to normality as Jaina stepped cautiously from her ship.

The warm air brushed Jaina’s face, a welcomed change from the biting wind she’d faced on her travel back to the Eastern Kingdoms. It had taken less time than expected and too much at the same time. Jaina was anxious over her official return to the Alliance. 

Though she hadn’t _technically_left the Alliance, her refusal to accept Anduin’s judgment of the Broken Shore and the Kirin Tor’s decision to allow the Horde to return had been rather public. One might even say _dramatic. _

Jaina hadn’t cared. Grief for Varian and the foolishness of the Kirin Tor had been enough to drive her away for some time. Though, guilt swelled in her heart for having left Anduin to face the passing of his father alone. 

Jaina tightened her grip on her staff, letting it anchor her to reality. On the dock was a familiar and beloved face. Jaina all but ran down the dock into beautiful elf’s open arms. 

‘Vereesa.’ She greeted in a rush, pulling the elf tightly against her. Vereesa wrapped her arms around Jaina fiercely, the two women clinging to each other for some time. 

‘Titans above it’s good to see you.’ Vereesa gushed, finally letting Jaina go. Her fingers caught Jaina’s long braid, thumb tracing the blonde streak woven within the white. 

‘And you. Did Anduin send you to meet me?’ Jaina asked, letting Vereesa guide them up the dock. 

‘No. I heard you reached out to him and of your returning to Stormwind. I couldn’t sit idle in Dalaran so I came here in hopes to catch you upon arrival.’ Jaina smiled affectionately at Vereesa, wrapping her long fingers around the elf’s upper arm and squeezing. 

‘I’m glad you did. I’m not certain of what is to greet me in the keep.’ she said, trepidation swirling in her stomach.

‘It’s difficult to say. So much has happened in your absence.’ Vereesa admitted, her gaze turning to the business of the docks as they made their way towards the upper levels of the city. 

‘I’ve heard of most of them…though, I fear there is much that has passed me by. I can only hope Azeroth can survive all that has happened.’ 

Vereesa didn’t reply, a melancholy look on her face. They continued in silence as they passed around Cathedral Square and towards where the park used to be. Jaina’s brow knitted together at the sight of something new in place of the former park. 

‘Lion’s Rest.’ Vereesa clarified, following Jaina’s gaze. ‘For Varian and all those lost at the Broken Shore’ 

Jaina’s heart ached painfully, her eyes trained on a large tiered monument. Several people were milling around the steps, some laying flowers. ‘It’s beautiful.’ she said softly. 

The rest of the walk to Stormwind Keep was unencumbered, the conversation lighter than before. Vereesa filled Jaina in the development of her twin sons, Giramar and Galadin. They spoke of Argus and eventually talk of Alleria finally rose as Jaina hopefully inquired about the eldest Windrunner. 

‘She’s here, you’ll see her any moment.’ Vereesa smiled. Jaina mirrored it, excited to see the long lost elf. Jaina’s contact with Alleria in her youth had been sparing, her attention often stolen away but that of the orcs. During her visits to Silvermoon City it was always Sylvanas who had kept an eye on her. 

‘How did she take it? The news of Sylvanas?’ Jaina asked cautiously. Vereesa worried her bottom lip for moment as they began to ascend the stairs of the keep. 

‘Not…well.’ Vereesa sighed. ‘I think the fact Sylvanas is a member of the Horde was a harder pill to swallow than her undeath. We visited Silvermoon not too long ago, she met us there.’ 

‘Sylvanas?’ Vereesa nodded. ‘What came of that?’ 

‘The usual. Sylvanas was an enigma, spouting childhood memories one moment and antagonising Alleria the next. I- I had hoped perhaps it would be turning point for us. The three of us together again, perhaps even a family again. A foolish hope.’ 

‘The desire for one’s family to be together is never foolish, Vereesa.’ Jaina replied firmly, catching Vereesa’s hand in her own. 

‘It is when your sister is Sylvanas.’ Vereesa sighed. 

They were greeted at the entrance of the keep by several guards. They all bowed politely, welcoming Jaina back to Stormwind. She thanked them earnestly. Upon stepping inside Jaina was immediately confronted with another familiar face. 

‘Genn.’ Jaina greeted, smiling at the old wolf. It took him a moment to return it as he looked her up and down. 

Without a word, Genn pulled Jaina into a gentle hug. ‘Welcome back, Jaina.’ The affection was foreign, but not unwelcomed as Jaina briefly hugged him back. Genn smiled at her, pulling back. The lines on his face were further punctuated with the movement. He looked older than she’d ever seen him, the Legion’s invasion had taken its toll on him. 

‘I wasn’t aware you were here, Vereesa.’ Genn said as he escorted them towards the throne room. 

‘It’s just a fleeting visit for Jaina.’ Vereesa clarified. Jaina shot her a bright smile. 

The throne room was surprisingly quiet, only Anduin and his guard were there as Genn led Jaina and Vereesa inside. Anduin was up and off his throne the moment he saw her, rushing across the room. Jaina met him in the middle, catching him in a fierce hug. 

Anduin hugged her tightly, his face resting in her neck. ‘Aunt Jaina.’ He murmured for only her to hear. 

‘It’s so good to see you, Anduin.’ Jaina replied, unable to let the young lion go. He was dressed smartly in polished armour that pressed awkwardly against her body in the tight embrace. He looked older, his blonde hair was longer and his body more filled out. 

Jaina let him go, the smile on her face bright and genuine as he led her towards the courtyard connecting to the throne room. Vereesa and Genn loitered behind to let them talk. 

‘I was over joyed to receive your letter, and to hear you were returning to Stormwind.’ Anduin said, sitting down on a stone bench in the sun. Jaina joined him. 

‘It was time I did. I’ve been away from the Alliance for too long.’ Anduin smiled at her words, nodding his head. 

‘I’d be lying if I said your help with the Legion wouldn’t have been appreciated.’ 

‘Anduin-’ 

‘-I understand, Jaina. I understand why you left, in an idle world I wouldn’t have let what happened stand. But, we were already at war, fighting amongst ourselves while trying to repel the Legion would have been catastrophic. Not that that didn’t stop _some_people.’ 

‘Who?’ 

‘There was an incident in Stormheim, it’s not important now. All I’m saying is you’ll face no judgment for your absence, provided you’re here to help our workings towards peace now.’ Jaina nodded. ‘Good. Negotiations are to begin in Dalaran in a few weeks, once the dust has well and truly settled.’ 

‘Peace.’ Jaina mused thoughtfully. ‘That is a difficult concept.’ 

‘Undoubtedly so. The destruction caused the Legion has withered the world, only together can we hope to restore it.’ 

‘I agree. Just how we’ll do that is the question.’ Jaina patted Anduin’s knee. ‘We’ll deal with that in a few weeks. For now, tell me everything I have missed, my King.’

**

Settling back in to Stormwind was surprisingly easy. Emissaries from the various faction leaders were so frequently moving to and from cities it was like observing very stressed birds flying between nests. 

The list of casualties from the Broken Isles seemed to grow every day as more and more soldiers returned home. The though the war was won, clean up proved more daunting. Jaina appreciated the pause before the Dalaran negotiations began. Vereesa had returned home permanently after a few days jumping to and from Stormwind. In her absence Jaina had spent time reacquainting herself with Alleria and listening to endless stories of the Army of the Light, Argus and the Void. 

Alleria’s embracing of the Void was fascinating to Jaina. Initially, the concept had been quite frightening. The Void, after all, was historically untrustworthy. However, Alleria seemed to have a grasp on her new form and powers and was guiding other elves who had also embraced the Void towards greater understanding. 

A very loud reunion had ensued when Muradin had arrived in Stormwind to visit Anduin and reunite with Jaina. He’d heartily welcomed her back, muttering about the odds being in their favour again with her return. 

Jaina had successfully unearthed Genn’s stint in Stormheim and his tousle with Sylvanas. It was a sore subject, as Sylvanas always was with Genn. His ranting about the events of the Broken Shore had been aggressively shut down by Anduin during dinner one evening. 

The travel date to Dalaran was beginning to loom ever closer as all of the faction leaders began to mass in Stormwind. Discussions on the best move for the Alliance and what it needed from a peaceful agreement with the Horde were well underway. 

Aside from Genn and Alleria, both of whom remained avid that there was no hope for a peaceful union between the two factions, the other leaders were trying look on the positive side of what an agreement could bring. 

‘Healing the land of the Broken Isles will be no small undertaking.’ Said Malfurion. All the leaders stood around a map of Azeroth in the war room. Jaina stood beside Anduin, brow furrowed as she listened to Malfurion. ‘The aid of the Tauren would definitely speed things along, but it’ll take time.’ 

‘What do we know of the efforts in Suramar City?’ Anduin asked, turning his gaze to the small Horde banner placed of the city on the map. 

‘Reclaimed.’ Said Tyrande. ‘Thalyssra and the remaining Nightborne have taken it back completely.’ 

‘If the docks were reopened there, repairing the Broken Shore would be a lot easier for both the Kaldorei and Tauren.’ Anduin said, crossing his arms thoughtfully. Malfurion nodded. ‘Do we know if Dalaran is to be moved?’ 

‘Nothing has been said as of yet.’ Vereesa said. She was stood next to Alleria across the table. 

‘These are all questions that can be answered as of tomorrow.’ Jaina said. Everyone nodded. ‘I imagine talks with the Horde will be long and…challenging. I suggest you all rest ahead of the journey tomorrow.’ 

‘Portals will be opened upon tomorrow morning.’ Anduin clarified. ‘I will see you all then.’ 

The meeting adjourned. Genn glared at the map for a few moments longer before stomping out after the others, his frustration already working up before he’d even come face to face with the Horde. 

Anduin watched him go, a slight scowl on his face. ‘He isn’t going to make this easy.’ 

‘No. But he won’t be the only one.’ Jaina muttered. Vereesa was talking lowly with Alleria across the room. Judging by the look of annoyance on Alleria’s face, their subject was obvious. ‘Do you think Sylvanas will be flexible about the prospect of peace?’ 

‘I wish I knew. Judging by her behaviour throughout the Legion campaign, I’m surprised she even agreed to negotiations.’ 

‘It makes you wonder…’ Jaina frowned. 

‘That she’s planning something? Maybe. Or perhaps she already knows what she wants to do.’ Anduin drummed his fingers of on the hilt of Shalamayne. It warmed Jaina’s heart so see Anduin wield Varian’s sword. 

‘Regardless, we’ll see tomorrow.’ 

‘I look forward to it.’

**

Much like Stormwind, Dalaran remained unchanged. Something shifted inside of Jaina violently the moment she stepped out her portal onto Krasus Landing. Aside from a few fallen columns, the city didn’t seem to have suffered badly during the Legion invasion. 

Below, Jaina’s could vaguely see the Broken Shore through the clouds. Still deeply fel scarred, she couldn’t bear to look at it long as unpleasantly memories arose in her mind. Today wasn’t the day to dwell on the past or the transgressions of other’s. Today was about peace. 

Mere moment behind her, Anduin stepped through portal with Genn. They both looked around at the city silently. Genn, thankfully, was in his human form. An argument about appearing hostile had ensued only moment ago before they’d entered the portal. Clearly, Anduin had won. 

Vereesa had left the night before and was waiting for them anxiously at the steps down into the main city. She hugged Jaina briefly, her expression tense. 

‘Sylvanas is already here. So is Alleria.’ Vereesa said, clarifying her antsy persona. Jaina took a deep breath, hoping this wasn’t a sign of how the rest of the day would unfold. 

They were led swiftly through the city towards the Violet Citadel. Jaina felt deeply strange to be in Dalaran again. It had been a long while since she’d called it home. A minute flare of anger ignited within her at the sight of Sunreavers roaming the city once more. 

_No. Not today. _

Jaina quelled further thoughts of the past as Vereesa led them by the statue of Rhonin and towards the citadel. Anduin was passive beside her, hand firmly kept off the hilt of his sword. Genn made less effort, his fingers curled into tight fists as they passed Horde guards. 

They ascended the steps swiftly where they were greeted by Khadgar. He looked tired as he greeted Anduin warmly. His blue eyes turned to Jaina with a familiar look. He didn’t hesitate to hug her, the past clearly the past to him. 

Jaina’s leaving of Dalaran had been vicious, her words to the Six biting and anger filled. She wondered if she’d see Kalec again or if he’d simply avoid her. 

Khadgar led them to the council room where a larger table had been set up with many chairs. Already seated, with her body draped theatrically over the seat, was Sylvanas. She wore he signature form fitting armour and cloak, though the hood was down to reveal her pale blonde hair. 

Burning red eyes fixed on Jaina the moment she stepped inside. Under Sylvanas’ gaze she felt exposed, like the banshee could see straight through her very skin to her soul. Across the table, sitting stiffly with a face like a storm, was Alleria. She was glaring at Sylvanas like she’d personally shit in her shoe. 

If Sylvanas was aware of her sister’s ire, she didn’t let on as she made a sweeping gesture at Anduin. 

‘Well don’t you like nice in your pretty armour, _King _Wrynn.’ Sylvanas drawled, the hint of a smirk on her lips. 

Anduin managed to remain passive as he dipped his head in greeting. ‘Warchief.’ 

He walked to the other end of the table and sat at the head, parallel to Sylvanas who openly smirked now. She looked again at Jaina as she debated where to sit. Upon Alleria’s pointed gaze, Jaina sat beside her, Vereesa taking the next chair along. 

Sylvanas said nothing more, though her gaze rarely left Jaina. Jaina couldn’t quite figure Sylvanas’ fascination and forced herself not to squirm. 

The other leaders soon began arriving. In an effort to avoid the two factions taking up two ends of the table, Baine made a point of sitting beside Anduin. Genn looked like he may throw up at the prospect of not being able to sit almost on top of the young king and dejectedly sat beside Muradin. 

Gallywix was the last to arrive, taking his time to sit down and get comfortable. A stiff silence followed his seating as everyone waited for someone to speak. Khadgar, who had joined the negotiation as what Jaina could only assume was a unofficial moderator, spoke first. 

‘It is, truly, a wonderful sight to see you all seated together.’ He said, extending his hands out to everyone present. Alleria made a small noise in the back of her throat. 

‘I agree. This is, hopefully, a historic event for the future.’ Baine agreed, his deep voice rumbling around the room. 

Sylvanas looked as if she wanted to laugh, but visibly held her tongue. Jaina smiled at Baine, looking around at the table. 

‘We’re all here for one reason. Azeroth. The world has been crippled by the Legion, now is the time to rebuild it, together.’ Nathanos loudly snorted from the other end of the table. Genn let out a low growl. ‘Something you’d like to add, Blightcaller?’ 

‘Your interest in fighting for Azeroth is peculiar given your recent absence, _Lady Proudmoore._’ He sneered. Jaina’s tempered flared at his tone but she drew in a calming breath. 

Anduin cleared his throat. ‘We all made…,’ he seemed to search for the right word, ‘regrettable choices during Legion’s invasions. But, we’re looking to put aside the past.’ 

‘Pardon, my King.’ Jaina said, gaining Anduin’s attention. ‘I do not regret my absence.’ 

‘Obviously.’ Nathanos sneered again. 

Jaina ignored him as she clarified herself. ‘I didn’t see the events of the Broken Shore from the Horde’s perspective until now. I needed time to…come to terms with what happened. Though I am sorry I wasn’t here to help, I do not regret leaving.’ She looked now to Khadgar. He nodded his head in understanding. 

‘If we could change the Broken Shore, we would.’ Baine said solemnly. 

‘But we can’t.’ Sylvanas drawled. ‘And if we hope to make any progress here, we need to move on.’ 

‘Agreed.’ Said Jaina, earning a long look from Sylvanas. 

‘Then let us do just that.’ Sylvanas said. A murmur followed around the table. Jaina smiled at Anduin, who managed a brief smile in return. 

Despite the declaration of the past being the past, negotiations were still slow. Little progress was made throughout the first day as tempers rose and fell. On several occasions Genn had to be physically restrained in his seat by Muradin upon Sylvanas’ goading words. 

No agreements were made by the end of the first day. Distrust, the largest of the groups foes, was present and strong all throughout the meeting. Past events, rivalries and a general dislike was obstructing any forward motions. 

Saurfang was first to leave, having been heatedly debating with Anduin while everyone watched on with similar looks of pain. Genn was up and out next, followed by Tyrande then Lor’themar. 

Jaina was slumped in her seat, braid half undone from how often she’d tried to run her fingers agitatedly through her hair. Anduin looked tired, as did Baine. 

‘I need a drink. Care to join me, King Wrynn?’ Baine offered, standing heavily from the table. 

‘You read my mind.’ Anduin replied, shooting Baine a smile. He looked to Jaina invitingly. ‘Jaina, join us?’ 

‘No, thank you. I think I’ll retire for the evening.’ Jaina declined politely. Anduin nodded and followed Baine from the room. 

‘I’ve placed you down the hall from me in your old chambers.’ Vereesa said lightly to Jaina, smiling. ‘I can take you now, if you’d like?’ 

‘I think _I _shall escort Lady Proudmoore, if you don’t mind, _Little Moon._’ Said Sylvanas loudly from the other end of the table. Everyone still present looked with mild shook between Sylvanas and Jaina. 

‘You?’ Jaina parroted, failing to keep the surprise from her voice. 

‘Unless you object, Lady Proudmoore?’ Sylvanas drawled. Nathanos looked between the two of them with a mixture of supressed outrage or disgust. Jaina smiled inwardly at the change to antagonise him. 

‘Lead the way, Warchief.’ Jaina said, gesturing towards the door. 

‘Warcheif, shall I accompany yo-’ 

‘-that’ll be all, Champion.’ Sylvanas dismissed Nathanos before he could even finish his sentence. 

Sylvanas waltzed from the room and back out into the main hall of the citadel. Jaina followed her, shooting Sylvanas an expectant look. 

‘In fact, it’s such a nice evening, perhaps we should go for a walk?’ Sylvanas suggested casually. Alleria and Vereesa had followed them from the room and looked positively distressed. Jaina gave them a side long look. 

‘As you wish, Warchief.’ Sylvanas dramatically offered Jaina her arm, which she hesitantly took, and was led out into the cool evening.

**

Dalaran was a truly beautiful city. The evening light bathed the streets in warm rays, the cobble stone and smooth white buildings practically glowing in the setting sun. Though the day was coming to a close, people still wandered the streets and vendors still peddled their goods. 

Sylvanas had been leading them around seemingly aimlessly for a long while. She hadn’t spoken since they’d left Vereesa, Alleria and Nathanos to stew almost violently in the Violet Citadel. 

Jaina took the time to observe Sylvanas. Her hood was still down, allowing Jaina to see her face in full view. Glowing ember like eyes drifted from sight to sight, her interest far from Jaina. 

‘Today was not very productive.’ Jaina finally said, breaking the silence. 

Sylvanas let out a snicker. ‘What did you expect, Lady Proudmoore?’ 

Jaina honestly didn’t know. While she hadn’t expected a great deal from either side, she’d hoped they could have managed to agree on at least _one _thing before the end of the day. 

‘What did _you_hope to achieve, Warchief?’ Jaina probed. This gained a sly smile from Sylvanas.

‘Nothing. These _negotiations_are a waste of time.’ Sylvanas replied with a shrug. Jaina stopped, letting go of Sylvanas’ arm. 

‘Then why ever did you agree to partake in them?’ Jaina snapped. Sylvanas continued to smile slyly. 

‘Forgive, Lady Proudmoore, a poor choice of words. I am, like you, here to accomplish _peace. _However, I know treaties and deals aren’t what’s going to make it happen.’ Sylvanas explained slowly. 

‘Oh? Then what is?’ Jaina asked, the sharpness of her voice not yet gone. 

‘Let us take this somewhere more private.’ Sylvanas suggested, taking Jaina’s arm and guiding her back towards the citadel. Jaina hesitated to go, wary of what Sylvanas was planning. She recalled the conversation she’d had with Anduin the night before. 

They arrived back at the citadel swiftly. Nathanos was pacing about, waiting for their return. Before he could speak, Sylvanas’ hand shot into the air to silence him. ‘Not now, Nathanos.’ 

He stood in silent outrage as Sylvanas led Jaina up the stairs towards the private chambers of the citadel. Their pace did not slow until Sylvanas stopped before a large purple door and turned the handle. 

Jaina was ushered inside, the room within pleasing to the eye. Not much had been changed in Jaina’s absence. Her personal effects, which had been few, were gone, not that it made much change to the overall room. A small lounge was set up by the balcony, upon which Sylvanas draped herself. 

Jaina remained standing, eyeing the Warchief uneasily. ‘I’m not going to bite, Jaina.’ Sylvanas drawled, a smirk on her lips again. 

‘What are you planning, Sylvanas?’ Jaina asked bluntly, crossing her arms. Sylvanas sighed, looking out of the window dramatically. 

‘The people,’ she drawled, ‘are divided. They have been since the first war.’ 

‘What of it?’ 

Sylvanas looked at Jaina now. ‘For one reason or another the races of the world have turned their backs on each other. There are countless people to blame for the state of the world, ourselves included. Unity, real unity seems so often out of the question.’ 

‘But you have a solution?’ Jaina scoffed, sitting down now. Sylvanas’ smile was almost feral this time. 

‘Yes, I do. The Horde and Alliance need each other now more than ever. It’s only a matter of time before a new challenge arises, for there is always something, and whatever or whoever that me be will have the upper hand so long as the factions are divided.’ 

‘Get to the point, Sylvanas.’ Jaina snapped. 

‘The factions need to come together. Properly. No more treaties, no more agreements, no more factions. Just _one_united force.’ Jaina’s eyes widened at this. 

‘You’re proposing one faction united beneath one leader? All the races of the Horde and Alliance together?’ Sylvanas nodded, smiling again. ‘How on Azeroth would you ever implement such a thing?’ 

‘By first uniting the two most pivotal members of the Horde and Alliance.’ Sylvanas swivelled in her seat to look at Jaina properly now. 

Jaina let out a snort of laughter, the sound ringing around the room and making Sylvanas scowl. ‘I’m sorry- you intend to _marry _Anduin?’ 

‘Marry? Yes. Anduin? No.’ Sylvanas replied, catching onto Jaina’s mistake. Her laughter faded as Jaina’s heart sunk. 

‘Then who?’ though she asked, Jaina’s was quite certain she knew the answer. 

‘You, Lady Proudmoore.’ 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empathy isn't a good enough reason to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas keeps Jaina up all night.

Sylvanas Windrunner was annoying. She always had been. She was also vain, stuck up and often deeply childish. Sylvanas took pleasure in antagonising people and had done unspeakable things for herself, the Forsaken and the Horde. But, above that, she was dead. 

And yet, despite all of that, Jaina found herself sat across from Sylvanas Windrunner, mouth partly open and eyes wide due to the fact Sylvanas had just asked her to marry her. Twice. 

The first time had just resulted in another, slightly more nervous, string of laughter from Jaina. When Sylvanas had made it clear she wasn’t joking, Jaina had resigned herself to simply stare at the elf for as long as possible. 

Sylvanas was absently inspecting her gauntlet, her expression emotionless as she waited for Jaina to pull herself together. She struggled to do so. In what world- in what _universe_was there a reality where she could be content with _marrying _Sylvanas Windrunner. 

In life, Jaina had been quite enamoured with the Ranger-General. Her long golden hair and warm, soft skin was the envy of most. Sylvanas had known this and put in little effort not to flaunt her ethereal beauty. 

The Quel’dorei were undeniably beautiful, but the Windrunners especially were all beyond even that. Jaina had been young and naïve upon meeting them. Her crush on Sylvanas had been obvious and the Ranger-General had taken noticeable pleasure from it, but nothing had ever come of it. 

Then Arthas had happened. 

He was her first love, the kind that scars your soul in more ways than one. He was morbidly the main thing she and Sylvanas had in common. Even with her behaviour and being the enemy, Jaina had always felt very sorry for Sylvanas. 

Despite her room filling personality, Sylvanas hadn’t deserved her fate. No one had. Her death and reanimation were horrors Jaina didn’t let herself imagine. 

Jaina shook her head, Sylvanas’ sad past was in no way a good reason to consider marrying her now! 

‘A little caught up, Jaina?’ Sylvanas purred, watching her again now. Sylvanas said her name in a delicate light, making Jaina squirm. 

‘How could you _possibly_think a marriage between us could _work?’_Jaina spluttered, gawking at Sylvanas. 

Sylvanas smirked, leaning back her seat theatrically. ‘What makes you think it wouldn’t?’ 

‘What makes me think- where do I begin?!’ Jaina let out a humourless laugh. ‘_You _are the Warchief of the _Horde_.’ 

‘And you are Lady Jaina Proudmoore. If you’re just going to state facts this debate will be rather short.’ Sylvanas quipped, baring her fangs with a smug smile. 

‘We are _enemies_!’ 

‘I thought we were here to bring peace?’ Jaina let out a frustrated sound, stamping her foot. Sylvanas continued to smirk at her, aggravating Jaina further. 

‘You have done terrible things to the Alliance! Gilneas, Theramore, the Broken Shore!’ Jaina’s voice was rising. 

Her words managed to wipe Sylvanas’ smile from her face as she regarded Jaina coldly now. ‘Gilneas was war. Garrosh wanted them out of the way, _I _was following orders.’ 

‘Was the Blight _his _orders?’ Jaina sneered. Sylvanas’ smile returned. 

‘The use of the Blight was merely a miscommunication.’ Sylvanas dismissed. Jaina glared hotly. 

‘What of Theramore?’ Jaina growled. 

‘I wasn’t there. I had nothing to do with that, this you know. No one beyond Garrosh and his devoted agreed with the events at Theramore. And you forget, Rhonin was _my _brother-in-law.’ Jaina hadn’t forgotten that. 

Though it was forever an icy dagger to her heart, Jaina knew no one but Garrosh wished the destruction of Theramore. If it weren’t Baine, she’d have never even known they were coming. 

‘What next, Lady Proudmoore?’ Sylvanas asked in a bored tone. Jaina wanted to throw the Broken Shore at her again, but her resolve was beginning to fade. Sylvanas could quite clearly see it was on the tip of Jaina’s tongue. ‘I didn’t ever mean for Varian to die. Yes, I chose the survival of the Horde over the Alliance, but never with the desire to you see suffer so. Pathetic as the Alliance is, it did nothing for the world to see Varian fall that day.’ 

Jaina looked down at her hands. What would Varian say if he saw her with Sylvanas like this, debating a marriage. What would he say if he knew she was actually _considering _it? The logic was there. Together, the world stood a greater chance to survive. 

But, Sylvanas was still Sylvanas. Dead, twisted, annoying Sylvanas. Jaina looked up at the banshee, staring into her glowing ember eyes. Sylvanas looked straight through her, a serious expression on her face now. 

‘The past must become the past, Jaina. You said it yourself this morning. If we swear it away only to bring it back up in moments like this, then there truly is no hope for peace. Look forward to the future we could build together.’ 

‘Even if I say yes, what of everyone else? How do you know they’ll accept such a union?’ Jaina asked. Sylvanas nodded, pursing her lips thoughtfully. 

‘Nathanos and the Old Dog will, undoubtedly, kick up a fuss. My sisters may also be…displeased. But the others, the actual adults, will surely see the sense of this. After all, if you can be convinced, I see no reason why they can’t.’ Sylvanas pointed out. Jaina agreed, humming thoughtfully. 

‘What would I be in this vision of yours?’ Jaina asked, buying herself more time to think. Sylvanas smirked, obliging her. 

‘My Queen. And there’s. The details of leadership can be hashed out more thoroughly with the other leaders, but you would be a Queen regardless if you married me.’ Sylvanas explained. 

Jaina’s brow knitted together at the prospect of being a Queen. ‘Queen Jaina.’ she murmured.

‘It has a nice ring to it.’ Sylvanas purred. Jaina shot her a glare. ‘Where is your mind at, Jaina?’ 

‘Honestly? All over the place. This is madness, Sylvanas.’ Jaina sighed. 

‘You’re a leader, Jaina. You always have been, as have I. As a united force you and I could lead the world against any and all foes. We’d be equals in almost everything-’ 

‘-almost everything?!’ Jaina snapped. Sylvanas smiled predatorily. 

‘There are some places where _I _don’t share power.’ Jaina opened her mouth to become heated once before snapping it shut, catching onto Sylvanas meaning. A light blush covered Jaina’s cheeks which is tried to cough away. Sylvanas only smirked deeper as she continued to speak. ‘With us together the Horde and Alliance have incentive to build a bond also. If you and I can successfully create an image of unity, others will follow.’ 

‘And those who don’t?’ Jaina asked warily. 

‘Well then that would be treason. Any action against the leading power would be treason.’ Sylvanas’ bored tone returned. Jaina slumped a little in her armchair, fingers weaving into her hair. Irritably, Jaina tugged her braid free, massaging her scalp. Sylvanas watched intently as Jaina played about with her hair absently. 

‘This is a lot to think about.’ Jaina finally said after a moment of silence. 

‘It is. I appreciate my proposal requires thought, which I shall give you.’ 

‘How kind.’ Jaina muttered. Sylvanas smirked, standing from her armchair.

‘This summit is to last a week. You have until the end of such to make your decision.’ Sylvanas declared, marching across the room towards the door. 

‘And if an agreement is made before then?’ Jaina called to her. Sylvanas paused at the door, peering at Jaina over her shoulder. 

‘I shall be _very _surprised.’ The Warchief nodded to Jaina and tugged the door open. 

The moment the door swung inward several people toppled inside. Alleria and Vereesa landed flat on their stomachs while Anduin and Nathanos wobbled dramatically. It would seem they had all been pressed against the door. 

Sylvanas let out a very long, dramatic sigh as she looked back over at Jaina. ‘So much for _privacy_, Lady Proudmoore.’ 

‘Whatever did you expect, Warchief?’ Jaina smirked, looking at the four of them with a bemused expression. Anduin had the decency to look guilty as Sylvanas marched past him, stepping over her sisters to do so. 

Nathanos took off after her, shooting Jaina a dirty look in the process. Alleria clambered to her feet, pulling Vereesa up with her. They both wore looks of similar bewilderment. 

‘If you don’t mind,’ Jaina said, standing from her armchair and striding over to the trio. ‘I’d like to get some rest.’ 

‘Jaina, wait-’ Alleria words were cut off with the closing of Jaina’s bedroom door. She leant against the wood, forehead resting against the hard surface as she tried to make sense of the conversation she’d just muddled through. 

‘Marriage.’ She whispered aloud, her face scrunching at the world. ‘How utterly preposterous.’

**

Sunrise crept up on Jaina long before she was ready to face another day. She hadn’t slept, Sylvanas’ proposal plaguing her mind. Surrounded by soft silk sheets she’d tossed and turned in frustration. 

Jaina hated the logic of it. Most of Jaina’s life was devoted to logic, how dare it come back to hurt her now! 

Sunlight spread across the floor in a long strip, the rest of the room in shadow where the curtains still hung half drawn. Jaina sat up in her large bed, knees tucked against her chest as she observed the rising sun beyond the balcony window. 

In a world like Azeroth, romance was difficult. Constant threats and conflict threatened the future of any relationship on daily basis. It was no way to live, but if was the reality the world knew. 

Jaina wondered if it were possible to unite the Horde and Alliance through herself and Sylvanas marrying. Her luck with love was, unfortunately, non-existent. Something always came in the way, whether it be a cursed sword or a mana bomb. 

Kalec was a good man, a powerful mage and a truthful heart. But, his love had not been enough to combat Jaina’s grief and rage over Varian and the Horde. Nothing was. The breaking of his heart had only placed more weight on Jaina’s soul. More guilt. 

But marrying Sylvanas wouldn’t be about love. The fate of the world didn’t need Jaina to _love _Sylvanas. The world merely needed her to tolerate the banshee. Jaina wondered if Sylvanas was even capable of love in her undeath. To date, Sylvanas had never really shown any great devotion to anything beyond her people. 

The rumours of her relationship with Nathanos floated around Jaina’s mind. Were they true, would Sylvanas give him up to honour a bond with Jaina? Would Jaina in return to swear away all others for Sylvanas. Would they ever even have a physical relationship? What would a marriage between them mean beyond the politics? 

Jaina hadn’t abandoned hope for love. She’d had always wanted to find it again before she was old and grey. Others in her position of power, such as Aegwynn, had disregarded love in favour remaining focused to their art. Aegwynn had only mothered Medivh because she needed an heir, not because she desired a family.

Sylvanas couldn’t offer children to Jaina. Her ability to love remained in question and her personality was still a deep issue for Jaina. And yet, she still continued to consider the proposal.

Anduin had assured her leaving of the Alliance in their time of need would go unpunished provided her return was to aid them in this new hour. Was this it? Would Jaina’s sacrifice of future be the redemption she needed to repair the bond she had fractured with the Alliance? 

‘Duty and honour.’ Jaina muttered, relaxing her legs. 

A soft knock sounded at the door, barely audible as if the visitor hoped she might not hear it. ‘Come in.’ Jaina said, aware her attire was perhaps not completely appropriate for conversation. 

The door creaked open, half a horn then an eye poking around to look inside. Jaina smiled at Baine as he peered inside at her. ‘Hello, Baine.’ 

‘I’m sorry to disturb you at this early hour.’ He apologised, edging his large frame inside of the room. 

‘You haven’t.’ Jaina assured, Baine’s presence a welcomed one to free her of thoughts of Sylvanas. ‘What can I do for you?’

‘I had hoped to talk to you before all the eyes and ears woke up.’ Baine murmured. Jaina slipped from the bed, picking a crisp and folded gown from the bench at the end of the bed and pulled it on. 

‘What about?’ Jaina asked, indicating for Baine to join her in the lounge. She sat down delicately, supressing a smile as Baine manoeuvred his large body onto the not so Tauren sized armchair. 

‘While you said you understand the events of the Broken Shore from our view now,’ Baine began, perching awkwardly on the armchair. ‘I want you to know, that had it happened any other way, I would have stood with Varian till the very end.’ 

Jaina managed a small smile, knowing of all the Horde leaders, Baine truly meant what he said. ‘I know, High Chieftain. Your honour is unshakable.’ 

‘I managed to finally share my feelings with Anduin last night. I wanted to offer you the same. If peace is possible, the air must be perfectly clear.’ Baine sighed heavily. 

Jaina hesitated for a moment, Sylvanas returning her mind without prompting. ‘Do you think it possible? Peace?’ 

Baine pondered her words for a moment, brown eyes slipping shut. ‘I- I hope so. But, we’ve tried at it for so long, I don’t see what is going to be different now.’ 

‘No,’ Jaina admitted. ‘Neither do I.’ 

‘I heard you and the Warchief shared an…intimate conversation last night?’ Baine said, the hint of amusement in his voice. 

‘We talked, yes.’ As much as she liked him, Jaina wasn’t convinced Baine was the appropriate confidant to share Sylvanas’ proposal with. In all honestly, Jaina didn’t think anyone present in Dalaran was the appropriate person to share it with. 

‘I hope it was more productive than what we all managed yesterday.’ Baine chuckled, standing heavily from the small armchair. 

‘It was certainly enlightening.’ Jaina admitted, making Baine’s brow quirk. She hesitated on a question lurking at the tip of her tongue. ‘Do you trust her? Sylvanas?’ 

Baine seemed taken aback by the questions, eyes growing wide. ‘Jaina-’ 

‘-forgive me.’ She quickly said. ‘That was an inappropriate question to ask you. Especially you.’ 

Baine looked at her deeply for a moment. ‘Sylvanas- The Warchief is a difficult woman to understand. When Vol’jin chose her to succeed him I was uncertain. We all were. But, despite her past actions, Sylvanas has stood by the Horde as a Warchief should. So long as she continues to do so, I shall trust her.’ 

‘Thank you, Baine.’ Jaina smiled genuinely at him. 

Baine nodded and took his leave, leaving Jaina to stew quietly in the new light of day.

**

The council was reconvening later that morning. Before then, Jaina joined Anduin in a slightly tense breakfast with the other faction leaders. Alleria and Vereesa both stared at Jaina throughout breakfast like she may explode at any second. Genn, who was quite clearly unaware of Jaina private meeting the night before, was in a blissfully good mood. 

Anduin shot Jaina looks as she attempted to eat her eggs in peace. He made it hard to do so comfortably. Vereesa kept leaning into her space, mouth open like she may say something before jerking away at the last minute. 

As she attempted to take another bite Alleria interrupted her. ‘Are we going to talk about last night?’ she demanded hotly. 

Jaina sighed, abandoning her food to turn her attention on the eldest Windrunner. She was a lot like Sylvanas. Of the three of them, Alleria and Sylvanas were most alike. Vereesa, though sharing in Alleria and Sylvanas’ more positive personality traits, wasn’t much like either of them. 

‘What about last night specifically?’ Jaina asked, feigning ignorance. 

‘Alleria, perhaps now isn’t the best-’ 

‘-you and _Sylvanas._’ Alleria clarified, cutting Anduin off abruptly. Genn’s head whipped round like he’d been burnt and Anduin sunk slightly in his seat. All other conversations around the table stopped so to observe Jaina and Alleria. 

‘We talked. That is all.’ Jaina shrugged. Now _really _wasn’t the time for this. 

‘What lies did she try to spin to you?’ Genn snarled, fist clenching around his fork. Jaina rolled her eyes dramatically. 

‘Honestly, can’t two woman share a polite conversation without scrutiny?’ 

‘Not when one of them is the Warchief of the Horde, no.’ Genn replied, his body almost quivering with anger. It was almost impressive how fast is temper rose at the mere mention of Sylvanas’ name.

Though he was unnecessarily angry about it, Jaina couldn’t argue with his point. Without divulging the true nature of their conversation, there was no _good _reason for why she and Sylvanas talked for so long together. After all, it was the first one to one conversation they’d had in a _very _long time. 

Clearing her throat, Jaina removed her napkin and stood from the table. ‘My conversation with the Warchief was in no way a violation. Of anything, it is surely a good sign one of us is capable of having a civil conversation with a member of the Horde, no?’ 

‘Speaking of, we best getting moving.’ Anduin urged, joining Jaina in standing and leading her from the dining hall. As they walked away he said softly, ‘what’s going on, Aunt Jaina?’ 

‘Let us look to seek peace now so that I never have to speak of it.’ she replied lowly. 

Everyone moved into the council room, several members of the Horde were already present. Naturally, Sylvanas was already there wearing her signature look of boredom. Beside her, Nathanos was silently fuming, orange eyes burning bright at the sight of Jaina. 

Jaina looked at Sylvanas fleetingly, unable to hold the elf’s searching gaze. She let Anduin lead her to the other end of the table where they sat together. Behind them was Baine, who headed towards their end of the table like the day before. As if out of nowhere, Genn lurched out and grabbed the seat beside Anduin. 

Baine caught Jaina’s amused eye and continued round to the seat beside her instead. Jaina kept her eyes fixed on the door, the table, Genn’s angry expression, anything but Sylvanas. 

Malfurion kicked off the proceedings with his concern for the land and the terrible mark the Legion had left behind on Azeroth. This topic was met with far less venom as Baine greatly agreed with Malfurion’s concern. 

The conversation was positive, most of the other leaders content to sit and let Malfurion and Baine hash out a vague plan for Azeroth that the two races could work together on. All through the talk Sylvanas watched Jaina, her expression unreadable. 

Jaina wanted to look back. She wanted to stare Sylvanas down, to make some kind of point. But she couldn’t. Jaina was quite certain Sylvanas knew she had plagued Jaina’s mind all night. At guess, Jaina would assume such a thought would please Sylvanas. She did so love to get under people’s skin. 

Nathanos’ suspicious eyes darted between Sylvanas and Jaina constantly, his mind desperately trying to unearth whatever unspoken connection they had formed without his knowledge. Jaina wondered again to her previous thoughts of whether Sylvanas and Nathanos were lovers. 

A break was called mid-way through the afternoon. Genn was up and out before Lor’themar had even finished suggesting they take a breather. More people lingered this time than before, a hopeful sign to Jaina. 

Vereesa gently pulled on Jaina’s forearm. Jaina looked at her as the elf gestured subtly to the door. Jaina glanced briefly at Sylvanas who still watched her across the room, eyes fierier at her contact with Vereesa than before. 

Jaina let Vereesa lead them quietly away from the meeting. They didn’t speak until they outside and away from the Violet Citadel. It was a bright, sunny day in Dalaran. The streets were busy and filled with activities. Jaina noticed the perfect mix of both Horde and Alliance races among the crowd. Despite the campaign in the Broken Isles being over, no effort to return to hostilities had been made by the residents of Dalaran. 

Vereesa led Jaina all the way to Krasus Landing, far from the hustle and bustle of the crowd. There, Vereesa released her hold on the Archmage and waited patiently for Jaina to fill her in on the subject that was now on everyone’s mind. Sylvanas. 

Jaina hesitated. Vereesa was no better a person to discuss Sylvanas with than Genn. Their complicated relationship and Vereesa’s deep distrust and general dislike of the Horde wouldn’t make her the nonbiased ear Jaina sought. However, there was no one else to turn to. 

‘Sylvanas has proposed a union.’ Jaina said shortly, hands on her hips and face turned away from Vereesa. 

‘What kind of union?’ 

‘The marriage kind.’ 

‘Pardon?’ Jaina sighed, looking at the youngest Windrunner uneasily. 

‘Sylvanas has suggested that a union between a greater political member of the Horde and Alliance should wed to create a solid bond between the two factions. One beyond treaties and promises. A union that brings the very people together.’ 

‘A union between who?’

‘Sylvanas…and myself.’ If Vereesa looked dumbstruck before, it was nothing compared to the journey that took place on her face before Jaina. From amusement to shock, to anger to disgust. 

‘You- you and _Sylvanas?!’_Vereesa spluttered. ‘Wha- How- _What?!’_

‘It would be for the Alliance. Sylvanas made a strong point last night. The factions need something like this, something to really bond them. Two united leaders, equal in power, with a desire to do good-’ 

‘-good?! Since when has good been a part of Sylvanas’ vocabulary?!’ Vereesa demanded. Her cheeks grew pink with anger and she stared at Jaina with a mix of ire and confusion. 

‘Past transgressions or not, Sylvanas has made a valiant effort as Warchief-’ 

‘-do you hear yourself right now, Jaina? Do you hear yourself defending the _Warchief _of the _Horde?’ _

‘Do you hear yourself? That distrust and anger is the _very _reasons these negotiations aren’t going anywhere. If we hope to ever form a peaceful bond with the Horde we cannot continue look at them just as just the enemy. If we aren’t prepared to move on from the past, we have no hope to repair the world for the future.’ 

‘How can you of _all _people be prepared to let go of the past?! You lost _everything _because of the Horde! My husband died because of THEM!’ 

Jaina’s own temper began to rise as Vereesa threw Theramore at her. ‘You lost your husband because of Garrosh and you know it!’ 

Vereesa took a breath, steadying herself. ‘Jaina, please, you cannot consider this. Think of everything you’d be giving up for- for her!’ 

‘Vereesa-’

‘-no! Jaina, Sylvanas is a-’ 

‘-is a what, Little Moon?’ cut in a new voice. Jaina looked to see Sylvanas melt from the shadows, her eyes like ice despite their burning red glow as she regarded her sister coolly. Vereesa blanched at the sight of Sylvanas. 

‘What trick are you playing here, Banshee!’ Vereesa snapped, stepping in front of Jaina as Sylvanas might snatch her away at any second. 

‘It seems we’ve found someone not on board with our little concept, Lady Proudmoore.’ Sylvanas drawled, eyes dragging up and down Jaina’s body. 

‘Warchief, please, I’m handling this.’ Jaina grumbled. Sylvanas’ presence was the last thing needed to calm Vereesa down. All they needed now was Alleria to start an all-out battle right on Krasus Landing. 

‘Evidently.’ She smirked. 

‘Vereesa, I have till the end of the week to decide. Please, try to understand the position we’re in.’ Jaina implored, placing a warm hand on Vereesa’s arm. Sylvanas scowled at the contact. 

‘I’m not certain Little Moon is upset about the prospect of our union from a _political _point of view.’ Sylvanas sneered. A deep red blush bloomed all across Vereesa neck as she snarled at Sylvanas. 

‘Fuck you!’ she snapped, wrenching her arm from Jaina’s comforting touch and storming away. 

The two women watched her go, Jaina’s heart aching. Sylvanas’ expression was indifferent once more, red eyes one Jaina. 

‘Do you think she’ll tell?’ Jaina asked quietly. 

Sylvanas shrugged. ‘If the Old Dog attacks me upon sight when we return, you’ll have your answer.’ 

‘Or Nathanos puts an arrow through my skull.’ Jaina murmured. 

‘Or that.’ Sylvanas grinned, fangs bared. 

‘Titans, what a mess.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personality suggests i'm at least 6ft, but then you meet me and discover i'm 5ft 5 and my personality makes even more sense. 
> 
> Internally i'm at least 7ft. 
> 
> I wanna be tall. 
> 
> I wanna be taller than I am.
> 
> Really tower over other people. 
> 
> I wanna be tall. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas Windrunner dating tip #1. Stalking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not playing Classic. I get the appeal, but having been only five years old when it came out, it's not much for me. However, I have always wished to see Vanilla Stormwind and the park. How many hours have I spent looking at the burning crater left behind by Deathwing?

Upon the last glimpse of silver hair, Jaina’s heart hammered hard against her chest. Vereesa’s reaction to the concept of a political marriage between herself and Sylvanas had been far worse than she’d imagined.

Silence hung in the air as Jaina’s hand rose and fell from wringing together. Sylvanas stood beside her, red eyes surveying the area around them with a look of indifference. 

Jaina knew Vereesa harboured feelings for her. Feelings beyond that of just the friendship Jaina so greatly valued. There had been something once, a fleeting heat between them which had died during Garrosh’s trial. Before they could return to it the Legion had invaded and Jaina had been lost to all those she held dear. 

Though she hadn’t missed Vereesa’s lingering looks or long touches, it couldn’t be. Vereesa longed for a different Jaina, the one she had known before. 

She looked at the ground, wary of Sylvanas’ demanding gaze. The Warchief wore a look of boredom, but her eyes calculating. Jaina didn’t owe Sylvanas an explanation regarding Vereesa, her past was her own. And yet, she couldn’t help but look away. 

‘So you’re following me now?’ Jaina asked, her voice cold. 

‘News of our meeting has spread _quickly. _I only wished to be privy to a conversation that regarded me.’ Sylvanas replied coolly. 

‘So you eavesdropped.’ Jaina muttered. Sylvanas looked at her from the corner of her eye. 

‘Wouldn’t you?’ 

‘I respect privacy.’ Sylvanas chuckled lowly. It was a strange sound to hear rumble from the banshee’s throat. 

‘You needn’t worry about Vereesa. Her reaction was to be expected.’ Jaina rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. 

‘That doesn’t make it okay.’ Jaina retorted. 

‘The prospect of our marriage will undoubtedly ruffle some personal feathers. Don’t take her reaction as a testament for how everyone else will react. Unless the faction leaders all possess feelings for you. In that case, Vereesa’s reaction is a perfect representation of what we’ll face.’ Sylvanas drawled, the hint of amusement in her voice. 

Jaina glared at the Warchief. ‘_Potential _marriage. Do not speak of it like I have accepted your proposal.’ 

‘A potential marriage you are _actually _considering, no?’ Sylvanas looked at Jaina intently. 

Jaina didn’t reply, refusing to look at Sylvanas’ smug face. ‘The meeting thus far has been positive. Baine and Malfurion have made a good start on ironing out a plan for both factions. Should we continue this way, there will be no need for me to consider _anything_.’ 

Sylvanas scoffed, fangs baring in a mocking smile. ‘As you say, Lady Proudmoore.’ 

‘I do say.’ Jaina snapped, glaring at Sylvanas. She wasn’t at all fazed by Jaina, amusement still dancing on her face. 

‘Then let us return to our _positive _meeting.’ Sylvanas said, gesturing towards the stairs leading back down into the street from Krasus Landing. 

‘Very well.’ Jaina made to stride away from Sylvanas.

‘Lady Proudmoore?’ Sylvanas summoned, halting Jaina in her tracks. 

‘What?’ 

‘Dine with me this evening.’ Sylvanas said, folding her arms behind her back. 

‘Dine? With you?’ Jaina parroted. 

‘That’s what I said.’ Sylvanas replied.

‘W-why? Do you even _eat?’_Jaina stumbled over her words. Sylvanas grinned, her tongue very briefly catching on her fang. 

‘I eat _some _things.’ Jaina wrinkled her nose in disgust. ‘Well?’ 

‘Why do you want to have dinner with me?’ 

‘Did you mean what you said? About the importance of looking at each as more than just enemies?’ Jaina nodded stiffly. ‘Then that is why.’ 

‘Fine.’ Jaina muttered. ‘I will dine with you.’ 

‘After the meeting. My chambers. Let’s try to actually keep things under wraps this time.’ Sylvanas strode past Jaina, indicating the end of their conversation. Jaina glared at her, stomping along behind. 

‘Yesterday would have been under wraps if you weren’t so damn theatrical.’ Jaina muttered. Sylvanas only chuckled in response. 

They strode through the city together. Jaina walked slightly ahead of Sylvanas, bothered by the suggestive looks she’d received while tailing behind the Warchief. Sylvanas didn’t seem to mind the change of position. Of anything, she seemed to like it more as she stalked behind Jaina like a predator would behind prey.

The people parted for the two women, whispers following their path back to the Violet Citadel. Jaina tried to ignore the way people looked at the two of them together. Most merely seemed surprised by the odd pairing while others didn’t try to hide their disgust. 

Upon arriving back at the Citadel, Jaina was met by the bemusing sight of Genn and Nathanos eagerly awaiting their return. Genn looked first to Sylvanas coldly before offering Jaina a tight but friendly smile in the presence of the Warchief. 

‘Lady Jaina, might I have a word?’ Genn asked, his voice was almost pained with the obvious effort from growling the words out in Sylvanas’ presence. Jaina glanced at the Warchief, who openly smirked at her. 

‘Can it wait?’ Jaina didn’t take her eyes off Sylvanas as she strode back into the meeting room with Nathanos at her heel. 

Genn struggled for a moment, his own gaze locked on Sylvanas. He conceded, noting the other leaders returning to the meeting. ‘Please tell me you know what you’re doing at least.’ 

Jaina sighed. Genn’s hatred for Sylvanas was just for many reasons. Gilneas, Varian, his son. Jaina sympathised with him more than most and offered a reassuring smile. ‘Everything and anything I do is for my people and the Alliance, Genn. Remember that.’ 

He nodded deeply and offered Jaina his arm to lead her back into the meeting. She accepted it, squeezing it comfortingly. The friendly look on Genn’s face melted upon their entering the room. 

Jaina swept around the table to join Anduin at the end. Before she could lay claim to a seat Sylvanas’ voice penetrated the still air. 

‘I suggest a change of seating.’ Sylvanas suggested, her eyes positively burning with mischief as she looked at Jaina. ‘Lady Proudmoore, won’t you join me?’ 

Jaina looked first to Anduin, then Vereesa, who looked as if she may pass out, before glaring at Sylvanas minutely. Sylvanas rose an eyebrow in challenge as she looked to Nathanos on her right. 

‘Champion, swap with Lady Proudmoore.’ Nathanos’ head spun round at such a speed that, had he not already been dead, Jaina was certain he’d have broken it. Everyone watched in a tense silence as Nathanos rose from his chair stiffly. 

Like the passing of two prisoners of war, Jaina and Nathanos glared at one another as they moved seats. Jaina delicately sat down beside Sylvanas while Nathanos struggled with all his might to do the same as he sat beside a red faced Genn. 

Jaina refused to meet Sylvanas’ eye as she instead greeted Lor’themar, who she now sat beside. 

‘Hello, Jaina.’ He said, smiling at her as Malfurion picked up from where they had left off. 

‘Regent Lord.’ Jaina greeted back, mirroring his smile. She looked down the table at Nathanos and Genn, both of whom had subtly shifted their chairs as unnoticeably far apart as possible. 

Lor’themar studied Jaina quietly as she listened to Malfurion stress about the importance of the wilds. Though she agreed Azeroth’s health was a main priority, Jaina felt coming to a peaceful agreement between the two factions was a more important discussion. 

Time began to ware on without very much happening. The room was still tense, all eyes mostly watching both Genn and Nathanos as they mutually wound one another up. Malfurion’s voice began to fade away as Jaina looked again at the two men. 

She saw it coming mere seconds too late. Both fools were locked in a heated staring competition, Genn’s body having shifted all the way in front of Anduin. Nathanos’ hand was drawn back near his waist, fingers ready to grab at something. Genn looked to be doing the same. 

In a flash, they were both up, concealed blades both drawn and at each other’s throats. Alleria acted first, hurting across the table to knock Genn and Nathanos apart. A sudden uproar of chaos followed. 

Alleria tackled Nathanos to the ground as Genn was slammed to the table by Anduin. Baine rushed to help restrain Nathanos as Muradin forcibly removed Genn’s blade from his hand. Sylvanas caught Jaina under the arm, holding her back from intervening. 

The Warchief seemed completely calm as she watched the various leaders attempt to calm down Nathanos and Genn. 

‘You knew that would happen!’ Jaina hissed as Sylvanas held her back. 

The commotion was enough to attract all eyes away from them as Sylvanas whispered in Jaina’s ear. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ 

‘Sylvanas-’ 

Jaina didn’t manage the rest of her sentence as she was forced to clap her hands over her eyes at the sudden piercing wail that erupted from Sylvanas’ throat. ‘Enough!’ 

Everyone shot apart, similar dazed expressions on their faces as Sylvanas’ voice rung in their ears. Baine had a firm hold on Nathanos, the forsaken man struggling desperately. Genn had his arms restrained by both Anduin and Muradin while Alleria stood between the two groups, arms raised. 

‘Have you two no honour!’ Barked Baine, shaking Nathanos in his large hands. ‘Have you no more control than that of an animal!?’ 

‘One of us is an animal.’ Nathanos hissed. Genn attempted to lurch forward at his comment. 

‘That’s enough, Blightcaller.’ Jaina snapped. He snarled at her but said no more. 

‘How dare you have the audacity to bring weapons in here!’ Lady Liadrin screeched, pointing her finger at Genn. Jaina blinked at her, unaware of her presence until now. 

‘Why shouldn’t he when faced with Horde sc-’ 

‘-they both should have known better!’ Anduin snapped, cutting across any further accusations. Liadrin shut her mouth, her accusing finger dropping. 

‘High Chieftain, remove the Ranger Lord from the meeting.’ Sylvanas instructed Baine. Nathanos gaped at her with an open mouth. 

‘If you would excuse us, I’d like a word with King Greymane.’ Anduin said. The four of them filled out of the room one by one, Anduin releasing his hold on Genn reluctantly while Baine refused to let go of Nathanos. 

Everyone watched them leave, various expressions of bewilderment and aggression to go around. Jaina covered her face with her hands briefly, drawing in a deep, calming breath as she did. 

‘We’ll leave it for today.’ Sylvanas instructed the remaining leaders. Everyone nodded, including Jaina. She shot Sylvanas one last glare before stalking out of the meeting. Vereesa was hot on her tail, along with Alleria. 

Jaina barely made it up the stairs before a strong hand snatched at her wrist, pulling her back. Jaina stopped, whirling around to face the sisters. Alleria wore a stony expression, one Jaina had seen before. Vereesa was more passive, her attention caught by Sylvanas, who stood at the bottom of the staircase with Malfurion. 

‘We need to talk.’ Alleria stated. There was no room for negotiation in her voice. Jaina sighed, nodding. There was no avoiding a Windrunner once they wanted something.

**

Jaina led the sister to the supposed privacy of her room. There, she locked the door and invited the two sit down. Vereesa eyed the lounge questioningly, as if wondering where Sylvanas had sat the night before. 

Jaina sighed, occupying the seat Sylvanas’ had taken to avoid Vereesa checking it over for contamination. Alleria had softened somewhat now that she was under the gazes of simply Jaina and Vereesa. 

Jaina wondered if Vereesa had shared with Alleria what she had learned mere hours ago. She looked at the youngest Windrunner, hoping to ask her question without words. The minute shake of Vereesa’s head was hopefully all Jaina needed to conduct this discussion how she wished. 

‘What’s going on between you and Sylvanas?’ Alleria asked the blunt question, attention wholly on Jaina. 

‘Nothing.’ Technically not a lie. Jaina bit the inside of her cheek at Alleria sighed. 

‘Then why is she hovering in your shadow like a predator?’ Alleria pressed on. It was Jaina’s turn to sigh as she glanced at Vereesa. She crossed her arms at Jaina, shrugging slightly. The ball was in Jaina’s court to tell Alleria the truth. 

‘She has a potential idea to bring peace. It’s risky and _deeply _complicated, so much so that it’s almost ludicrous. But, it remains an avenue to take. And, somehow, it really could work.’ Jaina looked more at Vereesa than she did Alleria. Vereesa looked at her indifferently, though her lip twitched. 

‘But you’re not going to tell us what it is?’ Alleria muttered. Jaina nodded. 

‘I don’t want it in people’s mind until it is truly the only other option left. I’m certain we can find peace another way. We _will _find it another way.’ Jaina stressed. 

‘I,’ Alleria hesitated, an internal war on her face. ‘I understand.’ 

‘You do?’ she nodded. 

‘If I didn’t want peace I wouldn’t be here. I don’t think it’s possible, you saw those animals today. But I’m here for it.’ Jaina smiled, the weight on her heart lessening at Alleria’s words. She doubted they’d be so understanding should Jaina tell her just _what_Sylvanas had proposed, but this was enough for now. 

Jaina looked at Vereesa. ‘Do you understand?’ 

Vereesa regarded her coolly for a moment, eyes darting to Alleria. ‘I do. I just hope you know what you’re doing.’ 

‘Enough of this for now.’ Alleria said, smiling at them. ‘We deserve a break.’ 

‘Agreed.’ Jaina chuckled. 

‘We ought to check on Genn. I imagine Anduin is most upset.’ Alleria stood smoothly from her armchair. She led the way from the room, Vereesa and Jaina behind her. As she walked through the door Jaina caught Vereesa’s hand, pulling her back. 

‘Don’t.’ Vereesa seethed. ‘Don’t touch me, Jaina.’ 

‘I implore you to mean what you said, Vereesa. Please, try to understand.’ Jaina begged, holding firmly to Vereesa’s hand. 

The youngest Windrunner stared down at their joined hands distantly. ‘I do understand, Jaina. I understand what this would mean and the good _and _bad it could potential do.’ 

‘It may not happen at all. There is still time.’ Jaina assured, smiling. Vereesa looked at her doubtfully. 

‘Is there?’ 

‘Genn and Nathanos have no sense of impulse control. Do not judge the fate of an alliance between the factions on _them._’ Vereesa smiled very briefly. 

‘I wouldn’t. That was a pan waiting to boil over.’ Vereesa chuckled. 

‘I have until the end of the week to decide. Will you keep my confidence until then?’ Jaina asked. 

Vereesa nodded solemnly. ‘I will. I only hope you see sense by then. You’d be sacrificing so much, Jaina. All for a terrible prize.’ 

‘It wouldn’t be all bad.’ Jaina assured. ‘We’d be sisters you and I.’ 

Vereesa looked up at her then, eyes hard once more. ‘It is not your sister I wish to be.’ 

Jaina didn’t reply. Silently, lifted Vereesa’s hand to her lips and gently kissed her knuckles. Whether it was an apology or an act of comfort, Jaina wasn’t sure. Whatever it was, Vereesa’s heart seemed unchanged as she walked away from Jaina.

**

Night fell, the clouds above having drawn together to hide the moon and stars from Jaina’s eyes. She stood on her balcony, fingers drumming on the cool stone as she debating standing Sylvanas up. 

Her mind was plagued by Vereesa’s words. She’d confirmed her feelings for Jaina without having to say the words at all. Jaina was certain Vereesa’s subtle confession would weigh her down until death. 

There was feeling there, real feeling, something that was tangible and warm. Though perhaps there wasn’t a future, there was more there than Jaina could ever see herself sharing with Sylvanas. 

She’d be giving it all up. Intimacy, affection, love…, warmth. The package deal Sylvanas offered presented nothing but the bare minimum. Jaina warred with her selfish desires. What was the needs of one compared to that of an entire world’s? 

Dutifully, Jaina pushed away from the balcony and slipped from her bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door clicked shut the shadows around her shifted. Jaina sighed, repelling the desire to lash out at the nosy banshee. 

‘I thought you were going to stand me up.’ A low voice hummed. 

Jaina let out a dry laugh. ‘I thought I was too.’ 

Sylvanas didn’t seem upset as she came into view. ‘I’m glad you changed your mind, Lady Proudmoore.’ 

‘It remains to be seen if I’ll share that feeling, Warchief.’ 

Sylvanas guided Jaina across the upper levels of the Citadel. The halls were dark; everyone had retired for the night. They were, perhaps truly, alone. They reached Sylvanas’ chambers swiftly, the banshee ushering Jaina inside and snapping the door shut. 

Jaina couldn’t make much of a judgment of how Sylvanas liked to live from the likes of a guest room. Though bigger than her own, it was much the same layout. However, unlike her bedroom, a small table and chairs had been set up in preparation for Jaina’s visit. 

All the candles, bar the ones at the centre of the small table, were out. The vacant moon couldn’t illuminate the room from the open balcony, the only light being thrown out by the half a dozen little candles arranged neatly on the table. 

‘This is…,’ Jaina looked for the correct word. 

‘Intimate.’ Sylvanas supplied. ‘Is it not?’ 

‘I was going to say an overkill.’ Jaina retorted, hyper aware that mere minutes ago she’d been lamenting to herself how she’d never know intimacy again. Sylvanas seemed to read her mind as she pulled a chair out for Jaina. 

‘I am capable of such things you see.’ Sylvanas said, a smug smile on her face. 

‘If I didn’t know any better, _Warchief, _I’d say you were courting me.’ Jaina smirked, sitting down delicately. Sylvanas hovered above her from a moment, leaning in close. 

‘Your instincts are correct, Jaina.’ She murmured, darting away to sit down across from her. Jaina could only blink in response. ‘I imagine that is one of, perhaps even the only, reservation you having about this marriage? Me?’ 

‘What makes you say that?’ Jaina asked, toying with the pretty food in front of her. 

‘Come now, Jaina. I’m not a fool. Though I imagine you’re struggling with it, your reservations about this marriage are entirely personal. You think me a monstrous choice.’ 

‘Monstrous.’ Jaina parroted softly. ‘No, not a monster. Morally challenged? Definitely. Over dramatic? Without question. But not a monster.’ 

Sylvanas’s face was partly shadowed from how she leant back in her chair, but Jaina did not miss the brief, almost sad smile that crossed her lips. 

‘Define your relationship with Vereesa, would you?’ Sylvanas requested, sitting forward in the light to look at Jaina. She shifted in her seat. 

‘Jealous?’ Jaina asked, trying to keep her voice even. 

‘Of Little Moon? No. It has always been the other way around.’ Sylvanas dismissed. Jaina smirked. 

‘Then why ask?’ She probed. Sylvanas’ eyes glowed in the darkness. 

‘It could prove complicated in the long run, could it not?’ Jaina let out a soft sigh, thinking back to her conversation with Vereesa earlier. 

‘No, I don’t think so.’ She replied, shaking her head. ‘It would not be jealously or spite that would cause Vereesa to rear up over this.’ 

‘But they will rear up, won’t they? The others.’ Sylvanas drawled. Jaina narrowed her eyes. 

‘Perhaps. It doesn’t help when you wind them up like earlier.’ Jaina snarled. Sylvanas smirked at her. 

‘I wished to help you see how futile negotiations really are.’

‘Bullshit!’ Jaina snapped. Sylvanas eyes widened slightly. ‘You knew full well they’d turn on each other without question. I imagine you knew Nathanos was armed as well.’ 

‘Yes, I knew they’d fight. Not quite to that degree however, for no, I didn’t know he was armed.’ Jaina scoffed doubtfully.

‘You allow him too much freedom.’ 

‘Perhaps. But today it served its purpose. Planned or not, you saw how quickly the others pointed fingers.’ Jaina conceded to that. Though her methods were wrong, Jaina couldn’t deny the results. 

‘That’s not enough. I will not throw in the towel because Genn and Nathanos are incapable of controlling themselves.’ Sylvanas sighed, nodding her head. 

‘As you wish, Lady Proudmoore.’ 

Jaina looked at her intently, a question bubbling on her tongue. Sylvanas looked back at her, eyes burning. ‘Would it be monogamous?’ 

‘Excuse me?’ 

‘Our marriage. Would it be monogamous?’ Jaina clarified, tongue caught between her teeth. Sylvanas let out a long, amused chuckle. 

‘There is one very important thing you must understand about me, Lady Proudmoore. I have never and will never share what is mine.’ Sylvanas purred. Jaina felt her neck heat up ever so slightly. 

‘And would you show me the same respect? Or am to be the possession while you do as you please?’ Jaina bit back. Red eyes narrowed briefly. 

‘I would be as much yours as you would be mine, Jaina.’ Sylvanas replied earnestly. Jaina couldn’t muster a sustainable reply as she looked down at her food. Sylvanas let her mull the statement over. 

‘I believe you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been away surfing for a while. I had a great time. I nearly got knocked out by my board trying to watch a stunning girl beside me. 
> 
> I have the bruise to keep the memory fresh. 
> 
> I also visited a very big, deep and dark cave. I did not enter it. I do not wish to die. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


	4. IIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn advice #1. Tell Jaina Proudmoore your plans first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Drustvar. The snowy mountains are like crack to me. Snowy mountains paired with a magnificent sky box and aurora is enough to slay me. Catch me with my campfire being dramatic in the mountains.

Time went by quickly. Too quickly. Before Jaina knew it the week in Dalaran was almost at a close and no progress beyond snide comments and fighting had been made. Time was very nearly up. 

After their candle lit dinner, Sylvanas had more or less left Jaina alone to stew. And stew she did. Jaina spent hours alone at night unable to sleep, constantly at war with herself. The guilt of her selfishness only making matters worse. 

She was tired. Tired of the petty arguments and childish behaviour of the esteemed leaders of the Horde and Alliance. Every time progress was in sight they’d take one step forward and then seemingly eleven backwards the moment someone made a sneering jibe or petty comment. 

Jaina wondered how any of them had survived this long under such ridiculous leaders. The heat beneath the meeting was mounting every day. Everyone was painfully aware that their last day was tomorrow and not a single agreement had been made. 

And yet they all continued to fight. Supposedly just for the sake of it. 

Jaina let out a frustrated growl, fingers curling around the edge of the stone bench she sat upon. She was alone, stolen away from the tiring meeting for a moment of peace and quiet. Jaina sat beneath the levitating statue of Antonidas. 

Her eyes roamed the small plaque nestled in the grass, her own words written upon it for her old friend and mentor. Antonidas was just one of many things Jaina desperately missed from the past. 

She wondered if he’d have lived had she convinced him to listen to Medivh’s warning. Like so many things, such thoughts were for naught. He hadn’t listened, Dalaran had fallen and Arthas had killed him. 

Antonidas had been the one to send Jaina to join Arthas on his campaign against the plague. Though it had all ended so terribly, Jaina did not resent her mentor for having sent her to Arthas. Those last few weeks before Stratholme burned lovingly in Jaina’s heart. Gentle memories from a different time. 

Jaina sighed. She’d dwelled on the past more times in one week than she had done in years. Ironically, despite her desperations for everyone to look past what had been, she found herself stuck there still. 

Jaina didn’t react when a cool body sat down beside her on the bench. She continued to look up at Antonidas, quietly reliving a time so very long ago. 

‘I met him only once.’ Sylvanas said quietly, looking up at the statue. ‘It was during a visit to Silvermoon, your first time there.’ 

Jaina remembered the day well. Silvermoon had been as breathtaking as she’d hoped. The bright yellows, warm oranges and strong red colours of the city had drawn Jaina in instantly. She’d only been eighteen at the time, so very young and naïve. 

Sylvanas had greeted them at the Shepherd’s Gate. She had been resplendent in her armour, her long golden hair almost glowing beneath her hood in the sun. Sylvanas had kissed Jaina’s knuckles and welcomed her to Silvermoon in a way that made Jaina’s whole body buzz. 

She’d been so warm. Jaina could still remember the warmth of the brief touch vividly. 

Jaina looked down at Sylvanas’ hands them. She’d never physically touched the banshee, the desire to do so having never captured her before. She wished to now. Jaina wanted to know if Sylvanas’ skin was still soft to touch. 

But she refrained, clasping her own hands together tightly in her lap. ‘I remember my first visit to Silvermoon well. I was so excited to see Quel’Thalas in person.’ 

They’d come on the invite of Kael’thas, who’d been courting Jaina at the time. Kael had been eager for Jaina to see his home and experience High Elven culture beyond the stories he’d told her. 

Her relationship with Kael’thas had always been of great value. Though complications had arisen when he confessed his love for her, Jaina had tried her best to protect the bond they shared. 

In the end she’d chosen Arthas, an action Kael’thas spurned her for until his death. He’d been unable to fathom how she’d chosen a monster over him and they’d parted badly. Jaina had never seen him again. 

‘Where are you, Jaina?’ Sylvanas asked with interest. 

Jaina opened her mouth to dismiss Sylvanas’ curiosity, but an honest answer came out. ‘I’m thinking about Kael’thas and the last time I saw him.’ 

‘You truly are the object of desire for many Quel’dorei.’ Sylvanas murmured. 

‘I didn’t ever love him back. Even before Arthas, I didn’t share in his feelings. I do not think the world would be different if I had.’ Jaina admitted softly. 

Sylvanas didn’t reply, only bristling at the mention of Arthas. Smoothly, she stood from the bench and offered Jaina her arm. ‘They’ll wonder where you are. 

‘Of course.’ Jaina took Sylvanas’ arm and let her lead them back to the Violet Citadel. Despite herself, Jaina was more used to Sylvanas presence. When separated from the Horde and the mantle of Warchief, Sylvanas wasn’t completely insufferable. 

Upon arriving at the Citadel, Jaina noticed two newcomers at the top of the stairs. Standing proudly in his golden armour was Turalyon, who had been absent while dealing with Army of the Light’s affairs and Thrall, who had also been absent for some time like herself. 

Jaina had not seen Thrall in a long while, their relationship having fractured deeply after the events of Theramore. Jaina had greatly blamed him for Garrosh and his actions. Though Thrall had made it his personal mission to rid the world of Garrosh and his filth, Jaina couldn’t help the contempt she felt for him. 

She let go of Sylvanas’ arm, taking the steps two at a time to join the others at the top. They’d been met by Alleria, who’d come to greet her lover. Jaina stopped beside Turalyon, who turned to greet her also.

‘Jaina.’ He said, pulling her into a surprising hug. Sylvanas hovered just behind them. 

‘High Exarch.’ She replied, peeling herself away. ‘I wasn’t aware you were coming.’ 

‘I did not think I’d make it. But I am here now.’ He said, smiling at Alleria. He looked then to Sylvanas, his smile turning tight. ‘Warchief.’ 

‘Turalyon.’ Sylvanas did not bother with his tile as she dipped her head in greeting. Jaina looked then to Thrall. His blue eyes held her gaze, a sadness there. 

‘Thrall.’ She said politely, but none too friendly. Thrall seemed to expect this, showing no reaction to her tone. 

‘It’s good to see you well, Jaina.’ He didn’t dwell, bowing to both her and Sylvanas before walking into the Citadel. Jaina watched him go silently. 

‘Come, they’re beginning.’ Alleria said, taking Jaina’s hand and leading her inside. Turalyon and Sylvanas walked behind them. 

Sylvanas took her usual seat, watching Jaina as she sat down beside Anduin as normal. No further seat swapping had occurred since the Genn and Nathanos incident. 

Genn was sat on Anduin’s other side, his expression stony. Vereesa was also sat beside Jaina, her body angled just so that she was slightly obscured from Sylvanas’ prying eyes. 

‘Welcome back.’ Anduin said, once everyone was settled. ‘Thrall, Turaylon, I’m glad you could both have made it.’ 

‘It is an honour.’ Said Thrall. He was sat beside Baine, whom looked positively giddy to be joined by his old friend. 

‘The High Exarch’s presence is most timely given today’s topic.’ Anduin said, nodding to Turalyon. ‘As of the defeat of the Legion we have made many new friends and welcomed them into the respective factions. However, there are still some nations that lay beyond our fold.’ 

‘Of whom do you speak?’ Asked Lor’themar. 

‘For the Alliance,’ Anduin glanced briefly at Jaina. ‘I speak of Kul Tiras.’ 

It was like a very cold, very strong hand seizing her heart at the mention of Kul Tiras. Jaina looked down instantly at the table. Kul Tiras was not something she was ready to face. Her _mother _was not something Jaina was ready to face. 

‘Should we…come to any truce here today or tomorrow, we will need to discuss how allied but not official members of our factions are to be treated.’ Anduin stated. ‘Though the Kul Tirans have been absent for some time, I would not regard them as our enemies. Of anything, I hope to renew our bond in the coming months. Until then, how do you propose, for example, the Horde would treat them in the wake of a truce?’ 

Jaina took long, steadying breaths. In all her deliberations, long nights and endless conflict over a marriage to Sylvanas, not once had she considered how that might affect the severed bond she bore with Kul Tiras.

She hadn’t returned, not since the death of her father at Theramore. Guilt, shame, dishonour, grief, all of it had been enough to keep her far from home. She’d betrayed them, all of them in favour of those who had eventually turned on her. 

Daelin, her beloved father, had died in the wake of his own hatred of the Horde. Unable to trust Jaina, he’d fought and died against the orcs on the shores of Theramore. 

_Beware the daughter of the sea! _

Jaina lurched from her seat, her father’s final words ringing in her mind. Everyone looked at her, the conversation dying instantly. Jaina gripped the edge of the table, eyes vacant. She blinked rapidly, noting her standing position and everyone’s eyes on her. 

‘Jaina?’ Vereesa summoned, gently taking her hand. Jaina looked down at the contact, feeling it only distantly. 

‘I’m sorry, you’ll have to excuse me.’ Jaina managed to say, practically running from the room. She cast a portal and rushed through, evading Vereesa as she came sprinting out of the meeting after her.

**

Jaina landed unsteadily, her location not immediately clear. She looked around, frowning. She was in Drustvar. More specifically half way up the mountain overlooking Arom’s Stand. 

Jaina was balanced in the deep snow climbing the stone, the land below open to her eyes. It was cold, even for a frost mage. The wind whipped at her robes and rustled her hair. This was the first time she’d seen Drustvar in years. 

Jaina sunk down in the snow, tugging viciously at her hair to free her braid. The wetness seeped through her thick robes, but Jaina couldn’t bring herself to care. It was silent on the mountain, save for the wind. 

Jaina covered her heart with her hand, feeling it’s fast pumps beneath her palm. She looked over the shoulder towards the east. Somewhere, many miles away in Boralus, was Katherine Proudmoore. Jaina deeply missed her mother, she was the only family she had left in the world. 

It had been so many years but Jaina knew they’d never be enough. Her father was dead because of her. Hundreds of sons of Kul Tiras too. All because Jaina had chosen to stand with Thrall rather than Daelin. 

For years she’d wondered what might have been had she chosen to side with Daelin that day. Would Thrall and the others have fallen? Would the Horde she knew today have ever existed without him? 

Jaina sunk her hands into the biting cold of the snow. She’d never let herself grieve properly for Daelin. She had no right to do so when she was the reason he’d died. But Kul Tiras had never been far from her mind. 

In an idle world Jaina had hoped to return and somehow mend the bond she’d effortless shattered. Such a prospect was unlikely at the best of times. But now…, now it may prove impossible should she marry Sylvanas. 

Jaina didn’t cry. She didn’t make a sound as she sat rigid in the snow. This was the final hurdle it would seem. She’d accepted all other things she’d sacrifice to make a marriage with Sylvanas work. Despite everything, it truly seemed she was ready to accept Sylvanas’ proposal come tomorrow. 

But Kul Tiras changed that. The very foundation of who she was changed that. Would she be cast aside forever? Would her people ever be able to trust her in the wake of a union with the Horde. It was doubtful. 

Katherine had lost Jaina’s brother, Derek, to the Horde first before losing Daelin soon after. Endless Kul Tiran men had perished both with Derek and Daelin at the hands of the Horde, especially the Orcs. What hope was there to make with peace with her mother other such awful crimes? How could_she _possiblywish to make peace with them? 

Jaina sat there for a little while, aware she’d most likely left everyone in a great state of confusion. Her leaving was as much a surprise to Jaina as it no doubt was to everyone else. It would seem she had much to resolve in regards to Kul Tiras. 

Unsteadily, Jaina rose from the snow, casting her gaze over the Crimson Forest and out towards the sea. Unwillingly, she cast a portal back to Dalaran and stepped through. Jaina landed back in the main hall of the Violet Citadel. 

Everyone from the meeting was milling around, low conversation buzzing in the air. Silence fell the moment Jaina came back into view. All eyes turned to her as Jaina managed an awkward smile. 

‘Lady Proudmoore, are you well?’ Asked Baine with concern. She smiled more genuinely now, bobbing her head. 

‘I am. Please, forgive my outburst. Return to the meeting and I will join once I have changed my clothes.’ Jaina gestured to her sodden mage robes. ‘I’m a little wet.’ 

‘Of course.’ Baine said. He spread his long arms and herded the various leaders like small sheep back towards the meeting room. Sylvanas and Anduin lingered. 

Once out of earshot, Anduin dropped his voice low. ‘Aunt Jaina, are you sure you’re okay?’ 

Jaina nodded. ‘Truly. If you would excuse me.’ 

She stepped passed the High King and Warchief and ascended the stairs swiftly, leaving them both to watch her go. Jaina walked quickly to her bedroom, closing the door softly and stripping her robes. 

She’d barely begun fastening her new corset when a soft knock sounded at the door. Jaina hesitated, certain it was either Anduin or Vereesa. Reluctantly she called for them to come in. 

The door creaked open and long blonde hair became visible as Anduin poked his head around the door cautiously. Jaina smiled at him, ushering him inside. 

‘Hello.’ He said softly, closing the door firmly. ‘I know you asked for a moment to dress, but I couldn’t wait.’ 

‘It’s okay, Anduin. I promise I am just fine.’ 

‘I should have you consulted you about my plans for Kul Tiras. I’m deeply sorry to have sprung it on you, Aunt Jaina.’ Anduin apologised, hanging his head. 

Jaina dropped her lacing and stepped over to Anduin, tilting his chin up. ‘You need not apologise. But, I accept it none the less.’ 

‘Might I ask what caused you to react so strongly?’ Jaina sighed, placing her hands on his plated shoulders. As if needing something to do, Anduin took to finishing lacing her corset.

Jaina let him as she mulled over his question. ‘Kul Tiras a complicated issue for me at this current time, Anduin. I share your hope to bring them back into the fold, though I fear it will not be easy.’ 

‘Agreed. There was little to no relationship between your mother and my father. I have no idea of how I’ll ever mend that bond. Will you aid me?’ He asked, finishing the lacing and looking up at her. 

Jaina managed a stiff nod. ‘Of course, my King.’ 

Anduin smiled, stepping back from her. ‘Will you re-join the meeting?’ 

A shadow moved beside Jaina, a small but undeniable movement. Her temper spiked, fists briefly curling. ‘Just give me one moment?’ 

‘Anything.’ Anduin bowed to her and strode out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

The moment she heard the lock click back in place Jaina whirled around to be nose to nose with Sylvanas. 

‘I am becoming quite _sick_of your inability to let me a private CONVERSATION!’ Jaina bellowed in Sylvanas’ face. The banshee was unfazed, red eyes boring into Jaina’s violently glowing blue. 

‘Just when I finally thought we were on the same page it’s seems you’ve found _another _reservation.’ Sylvanas drawled. 

‘Don’t.’ Jaina snapped, stomping away. Sylvanas followed like a shadow, backing Jaina against a wall. 

‘It is time for you to let go of your reservations, Lady Proudmoore. Your time is nearly up and the fate of our factions rests on your shoulders.’ Sylvanas almost whispered. Jaina glared back. 

‘You have no sense of what you’re asking of me.’ Jaina snarled. 

‘Oh I have every sense. I know exactly what you’ll be giving up all in order to protect your _precious _Alliance, the same will be demanded of me. But we are _leaders,_Jaina. We sacrifice for our people in order to _survive_.’ 

‘I don’t want to just survive, Sylvanas. I want to live. Will I with you? What life can you offer me?’ It was a low blow, Jaina knew it with the way Sylvanas’ eyes burned brighter. 

‘I-’ Sylvanas hesitated. For the first time she didn’t seem to have an answer for Jaina. ‘You would be my Queen. You’ll want for nothing and control everything all the while knowing you’ve secured a better future for this world.’ 

It was Jaina’s turn to be lost for words. She stared at Sylvanas, desperately searching her face. ‘What if it doesn’t work?’ 

‘We will make it work. Together. You and I will be unstoppable.’ Sylvanas purred. ‘You only have to trust me.’ 

‘That remains such a tall order, Sylvanas.’ 

‘Cruel as it may be, will you really priorities the needs of one over the needs of the many?’ There it was. The unarguable point. Jaina glared at Sylvanas and harshly pushed her away, creating space between them. Sylvanas did not crowd her again, standing back. 

‘They’ll be missing us.’ Jaina muttered, shoving away from the wall and storming over to the door. 

‘As you say.’

**

They returned to the meeting, Jaina’s blood still simmering as she sat down beside Anduin once more. Sylvanas maintained her usual air of indifference as slouched in her own chair, eyes on Jaina as always. 

There was a tense feel to the room. Everyone glanced around at each, waiting for another to speak. Sylvanas leant forward in her chair, a passive look on her face. 

‘There is one day left of this summit. As of now we are yet to make any kind of agreement. What do we make of this?’ Sylvanas asked, red eyes sweeping across everyone’s faces. 

‘We’re all here because we want the same thing.’ Anduin joined in. ‘We are not animals. We are leaders. This fighting _must _come to an end.’ 

‘King Anduin is right.’ Said Saurfang. ‘Warfare may be in the blood of the orcs, but the more we fight endlessly without meaning the more our honour dwindles.’ 

‘That much we can all agree on.’ Said Prophet Velen. 

‘Azeroth is our home. It is wrong to tear it apart the way we do.’ Saurfang continued. Several nods followed. 

‘But it’s not all our home, is it?’ Said Alleria lowly. Jaina’s eyes jumped to her in surprise. 

‘What?’ Saurfang growled. 

‘Alleria.’ Jaina cautioned, shaking her head. Alleria ignored her. 

‘We speak of warfare like it has been the life of Azeroth from the beginning. But it isn’t. War, dishonour and death came with you.’ She gestured to Saurfang. ‘When the orcs invaded.’ 

There was a sharp intake of breath around the table. Everyone looked between Saurfang and Alleria with wide eyes. 

‘This world only began to suffer when the orcs _invaded. _Your kind came, took and destroyed our homes and killed our friends and family all because you turned your own home world to _chaos_.’ 

‘Alleria.’ Anduin spoke this time, his voice dangerous. ‘That’s enough of that.’ 

‘Is it?’ She snapped. ‘Why do we bother trying to make peace with the monsters who invaded our world in the first place?’ 

‘How dare you-’ 

‘-how dare _I?! _How dare YOU!’ Alleria stood now, Saurfang doing the same. ‘We have all suffered because of you!’ 

‘Alleria you know as well as the rest of us the coming of the orcs was a manipulation by the Legion-’ 

‘-no! Do not speak of what you do not know, my King.’ Alleria snarled. ‘I was there! I witnessed my world turn upside down and fall apart because the Orcish Horde!’ 

‘We have all suffered!’ Snapped Lor’themar. ‘These are the not the scars we here to heal, Lady Windrunner!’ 

‘Don’t you see?’ Alleria laughed humourlessly. ‘We will never heal our scars!’ 

‘That much I agree on.’ Genn said, standing with Alleria. 

‘Sit down, dog!’ Snapped Nathanos. 

‘Call me dog one more time, abomination!’ Genn growled, fists curling against the table. 

‘Abomination?!’ Screeched Nathanos. 

‘Friends this is not-’ 

Malfurion’s words were cut off by Nathanos as he threw himself atop the table and sprinted towards Genn. Vereesa shot from her seat beside Jaina and tackled him across the table. Saurfang erupted with a roar and charged at Alleria. Upon contact Alleria let out a burst of void energy, her form shifting in doing so. 

Everyone was blown back, toppling over chairs and slamming into walls. Jaina felt the wind knocked from her lungs as she collided with the wall. 

In an instant a brawl erupted. Genn and Nathanos wrestled upon the floor like children while Anduin desperately tried to part Alleria and Saurfang. Baine and Malfurion bellowed at each other while Tyrande and Thalyssra simply nonsensically screamed. 

Vereesa was howling insults at Sylvanas who was almost smoking at the end of the table, her red eyes like fire as she yelled back at her sister. 

Everyone was yelling as Khadgar burst into the room. Lor’themar and Liadrin attempted to pry Genn and Nathanos apart only to be pulled into the fray. 

Jaina stood against the wall, mouth open as she watched the worlds leadership scream and fight each over like children. This was it, the pinnacle example of everything wrong with the Horde and Alliance. 

Thrall had successfully pulled Saurfang away while Turalyon pinned Void Alleria to the table. It was like observing a badly written play. Why were they fighting? That was unclear. They fought simply because they can. Because it is all they know. 

Jaina looked over at Sylvanas. She held Vereesa by the front of her leathers, the two still viciously yelling at each other. 

‘Titans give me strength.’ Jaina murmured as she rose her hands into the air. 

Like a clap of thunder, an arcane wall erupted at the centre of the room and blasted everyone apart. The Alliance all tumbled to one end while the Horde fell to the other. 

‘That is ENOUGH!’ Jaina commanded, her voice amplified and commanding. Everyone froze, wary of the way Jaina seemed to crackle with power. Her eyes glowed blue, glaring at them all. ‘Look at yourselves, what have we become?’ 

She didn’t wait for an answer. ‘How can we call ourselves leaders when we incapable of agreeing on _anything?!’_

‘Jaina,’ Alleria began. 

‘Don’t. You will say no more Alleria Windrunner. You’re going to listen to what I have to say.’ Jaina growled. Alleria shrivelled slightly under her gaze. 

‘I have worked for peace my entire life. I have bet on the winning team _and _the losing team. I have lost friends, family even myself to this _war. _No more. No more will we try to agree to one another terms. No more shall we be divided.’ 

Everyone stared at her with wide, unblinking eyes. ‘We shall unite the Horde and Alliance together as one people. So long as there a divide no one will ever breach the wall between us. There can no longer be wall. There can no longer be a you and a them. There can only be an _us.’ _

‘At the beginning of this summit the Warchief came to me with an idea. I thought it both ludicrous and unnecessary. I was wrong to judge her proposal so harshly. I was wrong to have faith that you all could come together without an incentive beyond that of peace.’ 

‘Jaina, wait-’ 

Jaina cut across Vereesa’s plea. ‘The only way we can form a real bond between our people is if we the leaders first come together. Not just through a treaty or agreement, but something tangible. The one thing that has united all kinds of the people from all kinds of races from the very beginning.’ 

‘What thing?’ 

‘A marriage. Between myself and Sylvanas Windrunner. I am to marry the Warchief.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important life lesson for you all; a human being can easily fit into a washing machine. However, the hilarity level greatly depends on your age. For instance, five years old? Funny. "Ha ha, the kids in the washing machine". 
> 
> Twenty years old? Suddenly it's "inappropriate" and "damaging" and "not funny at a funeral". 
> 
> Double standards, am I right?
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genn Greymane Anger Management Tip #1. Avoid Sylvanas Windrunner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm a die hard member of the Alliance. Always have been and always will be. My blood is blue, I keep a lion in my basement and I put Stormwind City on the address label when I online shop. HOWEVER, I'd kill myself 24 times in a row if it meant Baine Bloodhoof remained the good beefy boy that he is. 
> 
> That is all.

The silence that overcame the room at Jaina’s words was palpable. No one seemed to be quite able to process what she had said. A pin dropping would be as loud as a clap of thunder, both of which would be incapable of shaking anyone from their stupor. 

Jaina couldn’t define the reactions surrounding her beyond that of simple shock. They were all so shocked. Jaina had expected as such, the idea of her marrying Sylvanas Windrunner is shocking. 

And yet, as she looked around at everyone’s bewildered faces, Jaina couldn’t help but bite back a laugh. 

Like a kettle that’s coming to the boil, Nathanos was steaming. What little colour he possessed in his face to begin with was gone. Baine’s expression was almost concerned while Lor’themar just looked uncomfortable. 

On the Alliance side there wasn’t much difference. Genn was physically shaking, eyes wide and expression pained. Anduin looked as if he’d been asked a backwards question while Alleria seemed to be regretting ever being born. 

Jaina hovered on Vereesa, their eyes meeting in silent conversation. She looked hurt, as if the reality of what Jaina had been planning was unavoidable now. Jaina could do nothing but offer her a small, equally sad smile. 

Lastly, she looked to Sylvanas. For a fleeting moment Sylvanas looked to be triumphant. Her expression was passive but the slight upturn of her lips and blaze of her eyes told Jaina a different story. Titans above she was going to be smug about this. 

Interestingly, it was Velen who broke the painful silence first. ‘Marriage?’ 

‘Marriage.’ Jaina affirmed with a nod. 

‘Marriage?!’ Hissed Genn, staring at her with his mouth half open. 

‘Marriage.’ Jaina affirmed again. 

‘MARRIAGE?!’ Nathanos screeched, whirling to look at Sylvanas. 

‘Do you need the word defined, Blightcaller?’ Sylvanas asked mockingly. 

‘I need to sit down.’ Baine murmured, sitting down so heavily on his chair it splintered beneath him. 

‘I concur.’ Anduin said, sinking back into his own chair. Everyone slowly followed, the bewildered air in room having yet to dissipate. 

Jaina remained standing, surveying everyone around her. She struggled to predict what was to come next as the various leaders seemed to finish processing her words and began formulating their opinions. 

Sylvanas didn’t give anyone the chance to speak as she also stood. ‘I appreciate this is a strange concept to fathom. Myself and Lady Proudmoore have gone back and forth over it throughout the last week.’

‘Why didn’t tell me of this, Jaina?’ Anduin asked, his voice almost hurt. Though presented as a question by the High King of the Alliance, Jaina knew it really to be a question from a concerned nephew. 

‘I didn’t wish to tell anyone. Like the Warchief said, this is a complicated concept. I did not wish to have it circulate among us all when there was still a chance to find another solution.’ Jaina replied gently. 

‘Who says there still isn’t?’ Remarked Alleria. 

‘Given the display you just caused, Lady Windrunner, I truly don’t think there is.’ Alleria withered under her gaze, a conflicted look of guilt crossing her face. Jaina saw Sylvanas smirk out of the corner of her eye. 

‘But…marriage?’ Thrall said, looking between Sylvanas and Jaina. 

‘A political union officially.’ Jaina clarified. ‘To bridge the gap between the Horde and Alliance.’ 

Nathanos stood up, slamming his hands against the table. ‘I refuse! How could you possibly _think _of MARRYING _HER!’ _

‘Given that you’re not a faction leader, Nathanos, it really doesn’t matter what _you _think.’ Jaina snipped, eyeing Nathanos from down her nose. He shook at her response, looking to Sylvanas for support. She offered none. 

‘But I am.’ Genn said, his voice so low you could barely hear it. ‘I won’t let you do this, Jaina. I won’t let you marry a _monster_.’ 

‘I’d be careful how you throw that word around, old wolf.’ Sylvanas practically whispered. 

‘Enough.’ Anduin said. ‘Be at peace, Genn.’ 

‘What _exactly _would a marriage between yourselves mean for the rest of us?’ Tyrande asked, her voice forcibly light to avoid triggering anyone else. Jaina offered her a hopeful smile. 

‘That is what is up for debate.’ Jaina said, sitting down to indicate her desire for discussion. 

‘If we dissolve the divide between the factions, how would leadership work?’ Baine asked. 

‘Individual faction leaders would remain, there is no debate there. One person could never govern every race beneath our banners alone.’ Sylvanas replied, lounging back in her chair again. Baine nodded in agreement. 

‘Would you and the Warchief be our soul leaders?’ Anduin asked Jaina. 

‘Potentially. Through a marriage to Sylvanas, regardless of any of this, I’d become…Queen. And as a _Queen_of the…Horde? Forsaken?’ Jaina looked to Sylvanas for conformation. 

‘The Horde. Via marriage through me you would help me govern the whole Horde.’ Sylvanas confirmed. Jaina blanched slightly, the prospect of governing the whole Horde having never quite computed with her till now. 

‘What makes you think we’d listen to _her?’ _Liadrin gibed. Sylvanas glared at her hotly. 

‘Are you familiar the concept of law and treason, Liadrin?’ Sylvanas growled. 

‘The whole idea of this is about ending the distrust between us all, Lady Liadrin. It would take time; this won’t be an easy road. But it will be one that leads to a better end.’ Jaina assured. Liadrin relaxed a little a this. 

‘Jaina,’ Genn summoned, his voice softer now. ‘How can you consider this?’ 

‘It has not been without difficulty.’ Jaina admitted. ‘But I do this for my people and the future of Azeroth.’ 

‘But what about all they’ve done? What about Varian? What about _Theramore?! _You lost everything because of the Horde!_’ _Genn pressed. 

Jaina’s eyes glowed menacingly again. ‘You need not _remind _me what I have lost, Greymane! You need not remind me of Theramore! Not a moment goes by that I do not think of Theramore. Just like you will always think of Gilneas and the orcs will always remember the internment camps!’ 

‘They were put in those camps because they invaded our homela-’ 

‘-_will you SHUT UP, Alleria!’ _Jaina snapped, rounding on Alleria. 

Sylvanas chuckled from the other end of the table. Jaina shot her a glare, not that it seemed to make much difference. 

Alleria sunk back in her seat again, arms crossed but mouth firmly closed. Jaina sighed, running her fingers through her hair. 

‘Don’t you all see?’ She said seriously. ‘Don’t you see we aren’t living? This,’ she gestured around the room. ‘This is surviving. We fight. We stop. We wait until the next fight. Endless lives lost. Homelands destroyed, alliances shattered. _This _isn’t living. It hasn’t been for a _long _time.’ 

‘It’s no secret we’re capable of working together, we’ve all seen it.’ Anduin joined in. ‘When the dark portal opened again we stood together. When Arthas returned we fought side by side to see him fall. We have fought together time and time again against a larger threat. We can coexist, the only thing standing between doing so is ourselves.’ 

‘For thousands of years this world has known harmony. Taurens and Night Elves. Quel’dorei and Humans. Draenei and Orcs. These were combinations that worked and thrived. Together we can rebuild and defend Azeroth from anything and everything.’ Thrall added, standing from the table. ‘I agree with Lady Proudmoore and the Warchief, a union will work.’ 

‘Open your gates. Share your knowledge and learn from each other.’ Jaina urged. Her heart began to beat faster as nods began to follow her words. ‘Leadership can be dealt with later. For now, all we have to decide is whether we are capable of coming together and uniting as one.’ 

‘What say you?’ Sylvanas asked. Silence fell as everyone looked around at one another. Jaina held her breath, glancing at Sylvanas. 

To her surprise, Lor’themar stood first. ‘Aye.’ He declared, looking to Sylvanas then Jaina. ‘I’ve always rather liked you, Lady Proudmoore.’ 

‘Thank you, Regent Lord.’ Jaina beamed at him. 

Thrall followed next. ‘Aye. I’ve seen enough conflict for one life. I want my children to know peace.’ 

‘I concur,’ said Anduin, standing. ‘Always I’ve ever fought for is peace, you can count on me to see this work. Aye.’ 

Jaina continued to look around the table hopefully. Muradin and Falstad stood next, both nodding together. ‘Aye.’ 

‘Nay.’ Said Moira, remaining seated. ‘I’ll be damned before I follow the Horde.’ 

Jaina sighed, she’d known full well it wouldn’t be a unanimous vote. Genn nodded with Moira. ‘Agreed.’ He growled, glaring at Sylvanas. ‘Nay.’ 

The votes began to go around the table. Malfurion, Velen and Baine all voted in favour while Gallywix, Thalyssra and Alleria were all against. Tyrande seemed to struggle greatly with her vote before reluctantly voting in favour. 

Aysa also voted in favour while Turalyon voted against. Jaina had given up breathing as she watched each leader stand or stay seated in protest. When the vote came to him, Saurfang struggled much like Tyrande. 

‘I stand for peace.’ He said. ‘But I will not do so with those who lack honour. I vote against this.’ Jaina sighed, accepting his judgment as both Ji and Rohkan also voted against. Mayla was in favour but Gelbin was not convinced. 

The vote came to a close with Nathanos and Vereesa. ‘He’s not a leader as Jaina said!’ Genn seethed. 

‘In my absence he guides the Forsaken, I will hear him.’ Sylvanas drawled. Genn growled angrily. 

Nathanos glared at Jaina, orange eyes burning with a newly formed hatred for the Archmage. ‘I’d rather know a true death than follow _her_._’_

‘So be it.’ Jaina replied coldly. 

All eyes turned then to Vereesa. She stood beside Jaina, eyes closed and head partly bowed. The vote was tied at ten for both sides. It was down to Vereesa entirely to decide. 

‘Think of your sons, Vereesa!’ Genn said, leering over the table at her. ‘Think of your husband.’ 

‘One more word and I’ll skin you like the dog you are, Greymane!’ Sylvanas threatened. ‘Let her decide alone.’ 

Vereesa looked up at Jaina, her eyes distant and conflicted. Jaina said nothing, nodding only. She’d accept either answer. 

‘Aye.’ Vereesa finally said, looking away from Jaina. ‘It’s time we trust in one another and mend our broken bonds.’ 

‘Then the movement passes.’ Sylvanas declared, looking to Jaina intensely. Jaina did not hold her gaze long, the prospect of what was truly to come consuming her silently. 

‘Let us adjourn, old and new friends alike.’ Anduin said, smiling around the table. ‘Sleep well, today we have made history.’

**

Jaina had never been more popular in her life as everyone attempted to talk to her. As soon as all had filed from the meeting room she was swamped but multiple leaders at once. 

The general mood was quite mixed. Everyone was either keen to personally discuss future leadership or wanted offer her a piece of their mind. 

It was only when Baine practically picked her up and led her from the Citadel did she let herself breathe. With huge hand on her shoulder they walked to Legerdermain Lounge silently. 

He didn’t push her to talk and Jaina made no effort to do so. The streets were quite now in the early evening. The stars were just beginning to peak out above them as they arrived at the tavern. 

It wasn’t as packed as she’d imagined. Everyone inside were absorbed in their own world. Baine ordered a bottle of Dalaran Noir and two glasses before ushering Jaina to sit down with him. She did so, taking the glass thankfully and quickly drinking the contents in one. 

Baine chuckled, filling her glass again. ‘I thought you’d need that.’ 

‘Thank you. I feared Alleria or Nathanos was going to fill me with arrows right there and then.’ Jaina murmured, sipping her drink slower this time. 

Baine didn’t speak again for a moment, looking down at his glass thoughtfully. ‘When you asked me if I trusted Sylvanas, had she already proposed by then?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘I see.’ Baine hummed, taking a long drink. ‘I stand by that statement. In fact, my faith is somewhat strengthened by what you have planned together.’ 

‘I don’t know if I’ve just made the best or worst decision of my life.’ Jaina admitted quietly. 

‘For Azeroth or for yourself?’ 

Jaina shook her head, a heavy weight consuming her again. ‘I wish I knew.’ 

‘The others will soon come around, that much I know. As for your marriage, if it works and the world is truly united, the success of it will birth many peaceful generations to come. As for you, I can only hope there is enough of the woman Sylvanas once was to mean you yourself are able to live a _good _life.’ 

‘Thank you, Baine. I have always valued your friendship and council. I’m glad that from now, it can be much more public.’ Jaina smiled at him, raising her glass. 

‘I’ll drink to that.’ He said. 

As they drank a newcomer arrived. Jaina looked to see Vereesa in the tavern doorway, indifferent eyes on her. Baine looked to see Vereesa and gestured for her to come over. Vereesa did so and stopped at their table. 

‘I’ll leave you to talk.’ Baine said, grabbing the bottle and lumbering away. Vereesa didn’t take the chair he’d previously occupied.

‘Walk with me?’ She asked.

‘Of course.’

Vereesa led Jaina from the tavern and back out into the city. They walked for a little while in silence, Vereesa seemingly consumed by her thoughts. Jaina let her be, content to mull her own over. 

They eventually came across a secluded patch of green beside the Violet Citadel. There, Vereesa sat down on a crumbled wall where Jaina joined her. 

‘What changed your mind?’ Jaina eventually asked. Her eyes were fixed on the distant sunset below Dalaran. 

‘It’s like I said before, I understand the political implications well enough to make the _right_decision. Had I voted against the movement it would have been out of spite. I am many things, but I am not prepared to doom the world over my slighted heart.’ Vereesa’s voice was reserved as she spoke. Jaina struggled to look her in the eye. 

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry things must end this way.’ Jaina murmured. 

‘They’re not. Sylvanas won’t take you away from me so easily. Our relationship may never evolve as I had hoped it one day would again, but it will never end, Jaina.’ 

‘I would have disappointed you. I’m not the woman you knew from the world before.’ 

‘I know that.’ Vereesa smiled. ‘I’ve seen how the world has punished you mercilessly. I would fear you if remained unchanged through such ordeals. The truth is we’ve both changed. After Theramore and during Garrosh’s trial as sunk to low depths and almost sullied myself in a way that Rhonin would never have forgiven. But that is the past.’ Jaina wasn’t certain of what Vereesa referred to but did not push to for details.

‘Everyone is victim and everyone is a perpetrator.’ Jaina drawled. Vereesa nodded. 

‘I hope she finds it in herself to make you happy.’ Vereesa croaked. ‘You of all people deserve it. So much of the world with never know of the future you’ve given up to secure their own.’ 

‘I’m okay with that.’ Jaina admitted. ‘But, I haven’t given up my future. I’ve simply accepted a different one.’ 

Vereesa turned to fully face her. ‘I imagine you need a moment alone?’ 

‘I think I do.’ Jaina replied. She looked at Vereesa deeply. ‘I wish you ever ounce of the peace and happiness you deserve, Vereesa.’ 

‘And I you, Jaina.’ 

Slowly, as to give her time to pull away, Vereesa leant in to place a final kiss to Jaina’s lips. Jaina let her, kissing her back. Vereesa pulled away, leaning up to place another soft kiss to her forehead before standing up and walking away. 

Jaina watched her go, one finger tracing lips. For the first time in her life, she’d achieve closure.

Jaina remained in the same spot for a long while, watching the sky above change from a dusky pink to a warm orange before a consuming midnight blue. The stars twinkled and blinked above, the moon large and illuminating. 

Jaina held a small ball of fire in her hands, the light from it enough to bathe the area around her in a soft glow. She watched the flames dance in her palm, enjoying their warmth. 

Her heart beat slowly, it’s rhythm methodical and calming. She’d remained undisturbed for some time, an unusual occurrence. 

Jaina looked then to the shadows, no malice to her voice as she asked, ‘are you there?’ 

Slowly, as if she was reluctant to come out, Sylvanas melted into view. Her hood was down, her hair catching the orange glow of the flame. 

Jaina shifted slightly to one side, a silent invitation for the banshee to join her. Sylvanas did so, easing herself down beside Jaina. 

‘Have you been there the whole time?’ Jaina asked softly, playing with the flame. 

‘Almost.’ Sylvanas replied honestly. Jaina couldn’t find it in herself to be annoyed. 

‘She let me go.’ Jaina mumbled. 

‘I know.’ 

‘I suppose I’m yours now.’ Sylvanas looked at her silently, red eyes filled with an unknown emotion. 

‘Officially.’ She replied. Jaina looked to see her smug smile. It wasn’t there. 

‘And you’re mine.’ 

‘Completely.’ Sylvanas purred. ‘This union starts with us.’ 

‘For the good of Azeroth.’ Sighed Jaina. Sylvanas frowned minutely and slipped from the wall to kneel before Jaina. The Archmage’s brow shot up at the change of position. Sylvanas wore a very serious expression.

‘My sister hopes I will make you happy and I have every intention of doing so.’ Sylvanas began. ‘You may never like or trust me completely, but I promise you, Jaina Proudmoore, that I will honour you as any wife should. Together we will bring about a new era for this world.’

Jaina looked at Sylvanas deeply, more impacted by her words than she’d ever thought possible. ‘And I promise you, Sylvanas Windrunner, to always give you the benefit of the doubt from here on out and honour you as you do me.’ 

Sylvanas extended her hand to Jaina. Hesitantly, Jaina took it, her heartbeat picking up at the feel of Sylvanas cool and incredibly soft skin. Silently, Sylvanas bent to gently kiss Jaina’s knuckles. 

In a moment parallel to that of their first meeting, Jaina found herself struck once more by the enigma that was Sylvanas Windrunner. 

‘May the world prosper from here on out.’ Jaina said. 

‘May it prosper.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my first kiss when I was eleven. It was in school with my then super duper, very serious boyfriend of three days. It occurred in front of two of his friends and a passing teacher. It's been nine years and I haven't gotten over it. He now sends me message requests on Facebook. 
> 
> I'll die mad about it. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria Windrunner Scare Tactics #1. Point an arrow at Nathanos Blightcaller's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given Classic a shot. I played for the best part of half an hour. I straight up had a bad time. I'm going to go back to playing Overwatch now. 
> 
> In the arms of Jesse McCree I can know no disappointment beyond my own lack of skill. 
> 
> I have no skill? 
> 
> Well now I'm disappointed.

Jaina slept that night. The moment her head hit the pillow she was swept away into a blissfully dreamless slumber. Jaina loved it best when she didn’t dream. Though the future was perhaps more daunting than ever before, she’d begun to set it right.

With the balcony doors open, the crisp morning air roused Jaina from her rejuvenating sleep. Sunlight streamed into the room, bathing her in a welcoming warmth. Blue eyes blinked open unwillingly, the light dazzling her slightly. 

It was a new day. The very first of the new world she planned to build. History would record the next few days to come. Whether they’d be regarded as the beginning of the end, Jaina couldn’t know. 

She sat up, sleep tousled hair falling around her face. Jaina huffed stray strands away, running fingers through her hair in hopes to tame it. She was nude, pale skin glowing in the morning sun. 

No noises could be heard beyond her chamber walls. It was peaceful. The irony did not escape Jaina as she flipped onto her back and stared up at the canopy above. She’d avoided dealing with anyone else the night before. 

After Sylvanas had left her alone, Jaina had opted to portal back to her room lest she risk being jumped by Genn or Alleria. She was wary of facing them all again today. Though hopeful it might have helped, Jaina wasn’t certain a night’s sleep would have tempered them much. 

It had finally sunk in upon Sylvanas’ promises to her. She was going to marry Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger-General of Silvermoon and Warchief of the Horde, a woman who, until a week ago, had been her sworn enemy. 

It was humorous really, how everything had been turned upside down. Jaina could appreciate the humour of it all but struggled with the reality. Everything would soon be changing. 

She wondered how things could have been different. Had Arthas never razed Stratholme perhaps they could have rekindled their relationship properly. They likely would have married and bore several little blonde likenesses while living contently in Lordaeron. Arthas would have eventually been crowned King and Jaina crowned Queen with him. 

She also wondered if the history Azeroth has known would have always been set in stone. Would Arthas have always been consumed by the Lich King, perhaps not through the events of Stratholme, but something else? Would the dark portal have always reopened? Would Thrall have always abdicated in favour of Garrosh? 

Jaina didn’t like to dwell. Too much of the past hung on her conscious. Too much was her fault. 

Like a blessing, a soft knock sounded at her door. Letting out a high pitched squeak, Jaina detangled herself from the soft sheets haphazardly as she tumbled from the bed in search of a robe. 

‘Just a moment!’ she trilled, snatching her robe and tugging it on. She tied the belt tight and combed her hair back with her fingers. 

‘It’s me, Aunt Jaina.’ Anduin’s soft voice came through the door to her. Jaina let out a sigh of relief. 

‘Come on in.’ she said, relaxing as the door opened and Anduin stepped inside. He was dressed down, obviously having recently woken up and come to see her first. There was a small tray in his hands. 

‘I brought some breakfast, I hoped we could share it before throwing ourselves to the wolves.’ He grinned at her, aware of his vailed pun. Jaina snickered and indicated for him to join her in the lounge. 

‘That’s kind of you. I don’t think I’m ready to face the fury of Genn and Alleria.’ 

‘I don’t think “fury” is a good enough word to describe their ire.’ He murmured, setting the tray down on the low table between the armchairs. 

Jaina sighed, sitting down heavily and crossing her legs. ‘I imagine it’s risen to chaotic levels?’ 

‘Cataclysmic proportions. Genn thinks you’re under some kind of spell.’ 

‘Of course.’ Jaina muttered, pouring tea for herself and Anduin. 

A troubled look crossed his face. ‘I won’t try to act as if I understand how he feels. I can’t really do that with anyone.’ 

‘You’re as much a victim of this war as the rest of us.’ Jaina replied but Anduin shook his head. 

‘Not really. Not personally. My father died because of the Legion and my mother because of the Stonemasons. I haven’t known the personal loses of my people by the hands of the Horde. I know of it as a King but not as a man. I have not suffered as you have.’ There was no coldness to his voice. The warmth that entered his eyes at the mention of his parents made Jaina smile. 

‘That makes you no less capable of judging how we move forward with them. Of anything, it makes you the best kind of person to have a say. Genn and Alleria are blinded by their anger. I was once the same. And while you have to let yourself feel it, you need not let it consume you. I realise this now more than ever.’ 

‘I don’t know how we’ll bring them round. I know the vote has passed, but this whole thing can so easily fracture if we turn against each other now. The races could come together only to split apart at any given moment.’ 

‘I know.’ Jaina conceded, drinking from her cup. ‘Our position right now stands on the tip of a knife.’ 

Anduin nodded, eyes downcast. Jaina looked at him silently, a swell of pride in her chest. He was so wonderfully tempered. Mature for his vastly young age and opened minded to most things. And though he was scarred he was not broken, his past only ever fuelling his desire for change. For good. Anduin possessed hope for the world. 

‘Do you trust me?’ Jaina asked. 

Anduin looked up at her, a serious look on his face. ‘With anything.’ 

Jaina swallowed. ‘I’m scared I’ll doubt myself. I’ve gambled so much, we all have. I fear I’ve made a terrible mistake and the world will suffer for it. Again.’ 

Anduin reached out, taking Jaina’s hand in his own. She squeezed it hard, anchoring herself. ‘I believe in this. It kept me up half the night I’ll admit. The prospect of being allied with someone like Sylvanas is…difficult to wrap my head around. But I see the logic in this and I trust you’ll stand by us all.’ 

‘And if it falls apart? If someone stabs us all in the back, what then? How would we recover when we’re to make ourselves vulnerable for peace?’ 

He hesitated at this, letting out a long sigh. ‘I don’t know. I don’t know how’d we ever recover from that. All we can do now is have faith. Have faith Sylvanas is _truly _on our side and that no one, Alliance or Horde, plans to double cross the world.’ 

‘It’s a lot to ask of _some_people.’ Jaina muttered. Anduin smiled. 

‘You’ll just have to keep them in line.’ He leant back in his seat, a suppressed smile on his face as he seriously said. ‘Should I start calling her “Aunt Sylvanas”?’ 

‘If you do, promise you’ll do it in front of Nathanos?’ 

‘I promise.’

**

They finished their breakfast together a little while later. Having laid the conversation of Sylvanas and the new union to rest, Jaina enjoyed the quality time with Anduin. They discussed happier times in their lives; summers spent in Theramore together and Jaina’s annual visits during the celebration of Winter’s Veil. 

Jaina longed for a time again when she could enjoy the changing of the seasons and events they bring. It had been a long time since she’d allowed herself such small pleasures. 

Upon dressing and meeting again in one of the upper lounges, Jaina and Anduin were confronted by a familiar face. Much like Sylvanas had taken to doing, another much more alive elf melted from the shadows. 

‘Valeera!’ Anduin cried, hugging her fondly. She smiled at him, letting go in order to shake Jaina’s hand. 

‘I received your letter.’ Valeera said, producing a small scroll from beneath her shoulder pad. ‘It would seem much as been happening here in Dalaran.’ 

‘You could say that.’ Jaina murmured. Valeera raised an eyebrow. 

‘So it’s true?’ she asked, looking between the two of them. 

‘Indeed.’ Anduin affirmed. ‘Come, we’re heading to a meeting with the other Alliance members. I’ll fill you in.’ 

Jaina walked behind Valeera and Anduin has he gave her a very brief run-down of the past week. She glanced back at Jaina from time to time, her brow arching on occasion. She seemed mostly amused by the prospect of Jaina and Sylvanas marrying. 

‘I’m surprised Sylvanas is open to marrying another person.’ Valeera commented as they arrived at a lower chamber in the Citadel.

‘Oh?’ Jaina frowned. 

‘Last I checked the only person _good _enough for Sylvanas Windrunner was herself.’ She chuckled, opening the door for them. 

The moment the door opened Jaina was hit by a wall of sound. Inside looked like a bomb had gone off. On one side of the room stood Malfurion, Tyrande (who was being restrained by Malfurion), Velen, Aysa, Muradin, Falstad and Vereesa while on the other, all wearing red faces was Genn, Moira, Alleria, Turalyon and Gelbin. There was an arrow embedded in the wall behind Vereesa’s head. Jaina had a nasty feeling Alleria had taken a warning shot at her. 

Anduin glanced back at Jaina, a stressed look crossing his face. Grunting, he stormed into the centre of the room, voice booming as he yelled, ‘enough! That is ENOUGH!’ 

Everyone ceased their shouting. Malfurion still held Tyrande slightly aloft while Alleria lowered her flailing arms. 

‘Sit down!’ He snapped, pointing at the table and chairs Jaina now noticed had been flipped. ‘And _calm_down.’ 

Like children who’d been caught in the act of something wrong, they all cast their eyes down and began picking up their discarded chairs. Jaina watched with a stern expression as everyone settled back down. 

‘No.’ Anduin said as they tried to take their seats. ‘I don’t want sides. Mix up.’ 

Reluctantly, with faces like thunder, everyone shifted around. Before either could next to each other, Jaina took the seat between Alleria and Vereesa. Alleria shot her a conflicted look, one caught between guilt and stubbornness. 

Jaina placed a hand on Alleria’s thigh, squeezing gently. Alleria looked at her, smiling despite herself. She looked then to Vereesa, doing the same to her. 

Anduin sat down between Valeera, who had blocked off Genn, and Alleria. ‘You’re supposed to be adults. Act like it.’ Anduin said. 

Jaina had to bite the inside of her cheek from laughing. The fact that Anduin had just scolded an entire room of his seniors, a few of whom had thousands of years on him, was physically challenging not to laugh at. 

Vereesa was less successful at containing her laughter and sniggered behind her hand. Malfurion joined her, chuckling softly. Before she knew it, everyone was laughing, the ridiculousness of the situation hitting them all. Genn looked like he wanted hurl himself out of the closest window. 

‘The Alliance has not fractured in many years.’ Anduin said, smiling. ‘I will not let you all ruin that today.’ 

‘I know it’s difficult, the voting for a union has ironically divided us. But it is to be. It’s now up to us to craft an agreement that suits us all.’ Jaina said. ‘For the Alliance.’ 

‘For the Alliance.’ Everyone said in unison. 

‘And for the new alliance, whatever it may be.’ 

The talk was slow. Everyone had possessed a different set of concerns, regardless of how they had voted. Malfurion and Tyrande were, as always, most concerned for the health of Azeroth. Genn was vocal on how leadership and the chain of command would change, his fears concurred by Turalyon and Moira. 

Alleria remained completely silent, her body half sunk in her seat as she stared vacantly into space. This concerned Jaina as she tried to answer everyone’s questions and concerns. In all honesty there wasn’t much she could offer without the Horde present. Their current meeting was simply to outline their feelings. 

‘What of King Anduin?’ Asked Turalyon. ‘Is he to step aside in favour of you, Lady Jaina?’ 

‘Again, High Exarch,’ Jaina sighed. ‘The question of overall leadership isn’t for this meeting.’ 

‘Then I say we bring this talk to a close and address the main issues with the Horde head on.’ Suggested Velen. ‘Communication is the key here.’ 

‘Agreed.’ Said Anduin, nodding to Jaina. ‘All your thoughts and concerns will be taken into account and voiced. Let us adjourn.’ 

‘We’re to reconvene in the Horde in one hour. Continue to think over the needs of your individual people in that time.’ Jaina instructed. 

Everyone began to stand up, various groups breaking off to continue discussion. Alleria shoved herself away from the table and made for door, Jaina hot on her trail. 

‘Alleria.’ She called, rushing after the High Elf. 

‘Let me go, Jaina.’ Alleria snapped, stomping out into the main hall of the Citadel. Jaina lurched forward to catch Alleria’s arm, holding her back. 

‘Please talk to me, Alleria.’ Jaina pleaded. 

‘Why?’ she cried, snatching her arm away. ‘It is done, Jaina! What can you say now?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ Jaina admitted. ‘I can’t change the way you feel. But I can try articulate to you that which I see. In any hope you might understand.’ 

‘Oh, I understand. I understand just fine. You need not show me the high and mighty horse you sit upon through your own eyes! I can see you just fine from down here.’ Jaina recoiled at the venom in Alleria voice. 

‘I sit upon no horse.’ Jaina clarified. ‘I am not elevated above you.’ 

‘Oh, but you are! You’re to be our saviour now. You shall unite a divided world, lead us from the darkness. In what universe does that not set you above though who failed to do so?’ 

Vereesa came rushing up behind Jaina, concern shining in her bright eyes. ‘What’s going on?’ 

‘And you! Are you proud of yourself, Little Moon??’ Alleria was yelling now. ‘Are you proud to having been the tipping point for our new world?’ 

‘Alleria, I think it would be best-’ 

‘-no!’ Alleria cut across Vereesa viciously. ‘You do not know what is _best. _You just had to follow along, didn’t you? Sylvanas once again has you roped into one of her schemes. When will you ever learn to think for yourself, Vereesa?_’ _

‘I did.’ Vereesa said sternly. ‘It cost me every shred of who I am to side with those who took everything from me. But I did it for the greater _good _of the world. Not for Sylvanas or Jaina or anyone else!’ 

‘She has you all under her spell!’ Alleria cried. 

‘Alleria!’ Everyone looked to the top of the stairs. Sylvanas stood there, eyes blazing and face hard. Nathanos stood to her right. 

‘Of course!’ Alleria laughed bitterly. ‘Here you are.’ 

‘That I am.’ Sylvanas growled, gliding down the stairs towards them eerily. ‘You will stop this scene at once.’ 

‘Or what? What will you do to me, _Banshee?’ _she jeered. Sylvanas smirked coldly. 

‘Come. Test me further, sister.’ Sylvanas murmured, stepping towards Alleria threateningly. 

‘What have you become.’ Alleria whispered, hate and pain twisting her features. 

‘Watch your mouth!’ Nathanos snapped. 

Her movement so fluid and accurate, Jaina was certain she could watch Alleria move for hours and miss the speed she pulled her bow and an arrow out to point at Nathanos’ head every time. 

Everyone froze, Vereesa’s hand gripping Jaina’s arm. Sylvanas remained passive, though her eyes burned brighter than ever, but somehow far darker than Jaina had seen them. Nathanos went white, his hand hovering up to grab his bow. He’d never reach it in the time it would take Alleria’s arrow to pierce his skull. 

‘You wouldn’t dare.’ Nathanos spat, though there was a quiver to his voice. 

‘Wouldn’t I? What could you possibly do to me that hasn’t already happened countless times over?’ She asked, her voice chilling. 

‘Alleria.’ Jaina summoned. She looked at her then, blue eyes filled with such pain. 

‘I do not recognise you.’ Alleria whispered, looking between Jaina and Vereesa. ‘After all this time. A thousand years fighting the Legion, hoping they’d never come to this world, hoping I was enough to keep them at bay- what was it all for? What use was my sacrifice for a world that will not punish those who destroyed it?’ 

She looked back at Nathanos. ‘You’re a small man. An honourless man.’ She looked then to Sylvanas. ‘You think you’re the only one of us who has truly suffered. You know nothing.’ 

Without another word Alleria took off, her arrow loosed to whiz straight past Nathanos’ head. She burst through the large doors out towards the city, leaving them all to stand in a state of complete shock. 

It wasn’t until she was long gone did Jaina thaw the icicle hovering ready in her hand.

**

They couldn’t find Alleria. After spending the remaining hour looking for her, Jaina and Vereesa were forced to return to the Citadel for the rest of the meeting. Neither had said anything as they searched, both consumed Alleria’s display.

Vereesa was upset, such was evident on her face as they met back up outside the Citadel. Jaina did not fear for Alleria’s safety, wherever she may have gone, though she was concerned for anyone who might cross her in the state she was in. 

Inside the Citadel she found Sylvanas in quiet discussion with a pissed off looking Turalyon and Nathanos. The warning arrow was still embedded in the staircase. Sylvanas looked up to see them coming, eyes sweeping over Jaina briefly. 

‘Any sign of her?’ Turalyon asked tightly. 

‘None.’ Jaina replied. ‘Care to offer some insight on what any of that was?’ 

‘I have none.’ He muttered, shooting Sylvanas a disdainful look before marching off towards the meeting. 

‘Come on.’ Vereesa said, steering Jaina after Turalyon. 

‘If I might have a word with my future wife?’ Sylvanas requested. Vereesa nodding, letting go of Jaina and striding away. 

‘Warchief?’ Jaina glanced at Nathanos. 

Sylvanas also looked to him. ‘Are you also to be my future wife, Blightcaller?’ 

‘No, my Queen.’ He responded painfully. 

‘Then leave.’ He did as he was told and marched away, shooting Jaina a scathing look. 

‘He’d cut out his own heart to be your future wife.’ Jaina murmured. 

Sylvanas smirked. ‘I’d have little use for it.’ 

‘I hope you’ve made some progress with the Horde.’ Jaina said, crossing her arms. Sylvanas shrugged. 

‘As much as I imagine you managed with the Alliance.’ She replied. 

‘It was going quite well until…’ Jaina trailed off, worrying for Alleria. 

‘He’s being cagey about it.’ Sylvanas muttered. 

‘Turalyon?’ she nodded. ‘What do you think is going on?’ 

‘Far more than meets the eye.’ Sylvanas looked intently at Jaina. ‘What provoked her?’ 

‘Everything I imagine. I tried to talk to her but it only seemed to upset her more.’ Jaina sighed, looking at the ground. 

Cold fingers ever so gently tipped Jaina’s chin up so that she looked at Sylvanas. ‘You aren’t to blame. Lady Sun clearly is struggling with…more than just the prospect of the factions uniting.’ 

‘If you say so, Sylvanas.’ She let go. The feeling of her fingers remained upon Jaina’s skin, a feeling beyond that of just Sylvanas’ cold touch. 

‘Come.’ She said, placing her hand on the small of Jaina’s back and guiding her towards the meeting room. 

Jaina frowned at the contact, looking down. ‘I do know the way.’ 

‘I know.’ Sylvanas smirked, looking at Jaina from the corner of her eye. 

They strode into the room together, Sylvanas deliberately leading Jaina to the seat beside her. She didn’t protest, realising from now on it would be expected she accompany her wife around. 

‘Welcome back.’ Anduin greeted the room. ‘I hope you all rested well.’ 

‘I know I did.’ Thrall said. Jaina glanced at him. 

‘I think our first port of call needs to be the question of leadership.’ Baine declared. ‘I can’t speak for the Alliance, but it was on everyone’s tongues in our meeting.’ 

‘It was much the same for us.’ Said Tyrande. Everyone looked then to Jaina and Sylvanas. 

‘I haven’t had the chance to share my thoughts on the subject with my future wife,’ Sylvanas began. ‘but I believe for this to work, the factions we know now should cease to exist. Instead, we make a new, completely united faction, all of which resides under one banner.’ 

‘Agreed.’ Said Jaina. ‘This marriage is about uniting all. It would be counterproductive for there to still be a divide by having two official factions.’

‘I suppose you’ll have us give up our lands and cities next? Throw us all in together?’ Spat Genn. 

‘Yes and no.’ Jaina replied calmly. ‘Like the Warchief said yesterday. Racial leaders are still vital to the core working of the world. Much like now, I believe each chosen racial leader should continue to govern their people as they do now, but rather than reporting to either Sylvanas for the Horde or Anduin for the Alliance, they report to myself or Sylvanas.’ 

‘But what of King Anduin?’ Asked Tyrande.

‘Even if the Alliance was abolished today, I’d still be the racial leader of humanity.’ Anduin said, looking to Jaina and Sylvanas. 

‘Correct.’ Said Sylvanas. ‘King Wrynn would still be a king, just not of everyone.’ 

‘Many years ago the races of Azeroth existed independently and were simply allied with another. It was only with the- with the _first _war did we unite under one banner. Before then, we existed perfectly well as allied kingdoms.’ Jaina explained. 

‘We’re an us now. When it comes to your people, you will govern as you see fit, as you always have. But when it comes to the world and how we work together to protect and serve it, you report to Lady Proudmoore and myself.’ 

‘The kinks will soon be ironed once things go into motion. You’re not to give up your homelands and cities, but you are to open your borders to whoever wishes to visit. Whether it be an Orc to Stormwind or a Night Elf to Thunder Bluff. We are one.’ 

‘So,’ Genn began, his voice possessing a lot less malice. ‘If I were to return to Gilneas with my people tomorrow, the forsaken would pack up and leave?’ 

‘Well the idea is _everyone_is welcome _everywhere_,’ Jaina clarified. ‘But if you mean there would be no dispute over territory, then yes, they would.’ 

Jaina glanced at Sylvanas out of the corner of her eye before looking back at Genn. He seemed a little lost, as if he’d never thought the prospect of returning to Gilneas could ever be real. 

Jaina wondered if the promise of his homeland might perhaps be Genn’s tipping point. He said nothing more, silently sitting back in his chair. 

‘What do you all say to this system?’ Jaina inquired, looking around. ‘The basic premise is; there isn’t much initial change. Sylvanas and I will govern in everyone’s best interests while you all govern in your people’s.’ 

‘Sounds reasonable to me.’ Said Baine. ‘Will you both handle everything together or perhaps delegate certain roles between you?’ 

‘That remains to be seen.’ Sylvanas replied. ‘But I imagine so. After all, we will have much to learn about another’s people.’ 

‘We certainly will.’ 

‘We’ll iron out the finite details in further discussions, we need not vote on anything now.’ Jaina said, smiling around. Everyone mumbled along in agreement. 

‘What of the wedding?’ Asked Vereesa. 

‘Yes, Lady Proudmoore,’ Sylvanas said, looking at Jaina. ‘What of our wedding?’ 

Jaina huffed. It was going to be quite the event, that much she could imagine. ‘We’d best get planning, Warchief.’ 

‘I love weddings.’ Said Muradin, banging his fist on the table. ‘Will there be an open bar?’

‘However else will we get people through the day?’ Drawled Sylvanas.

Jaina couldn’t help but smile as Muradin launched into a speech about the importance of a buffet over a set meal at a wedding. Everyone was listening with a rapt attention, humming along with interest.

It would seem things were beginning change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My time at university taught me many valuable lessons. The most important of which is that anyone who doesn't live in the south of England does not visit the beach regularly, if at all. 
> 
> This means that northerners who come to study in the south are never prepared to be spontaneously pushed into the sea. I myself was born and raised by the sea herself, she is my mother, and as such I am too strong to fall for this classic prank. 
> 
> I pushed five people into the sea. 
> 
> Only one of them hit me. 
> 
> I regret nothing. 
> 
> I'll push you in too. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina Proudmoore Relaxation Tip #1. Take a hot bath but avoid thinking about Sylvanas Windrunner while doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Nearly all of my male characters in World of Warcraft are shirtless. 
> 
> Goodbye.

If there was one place Jaina Proudmoore felt more at peace than anywhere else, it was a library. Towering shelves of dusty books and ancient tombs thrilled Jaina beyond anything. She loved to climb to the highest shelf and pull out the most forgotten book and nestle away in a corner to read. 

The library in Proudmoore Keep was Jaina’s first initial happy place. Growing up, her father would often have to pry her away from a fantastic tale in order to coax her to bed. She’d spend hours between her classes hidden away reading, content to be lost in her stories. Jaina’s brothers always enjoyed hiding behind the shelves and jumping at her when she carried too many books at once. 

Jaina hadn’t thought it possible that there could be a grander library than that of her Proudmoore Keep. She’d been wrong. The very first moment Jaina had set eyes upon the lower library of Dalaran City she could have sworn her heart had stopped. 

An array of magical books ranging from the teachings of tricky arcane magic to the art of frost weaving had stolen Jaina’s heart at first sight. She’d read them all, every thrilling story and every ounce of knowledge they had to offer. 

On quiet days she had liked to sink into one of the armchairs and be swept away by a daring tale of a pirate from Kalimdor. She’d read the book many times both to herself and to Arthas. 

To begin with it had been impossible to get Arthas into a library. Too focused on brawn over brain, he’d always tried to convince her to run around the city with him rather than read books. However, on one rainy afternoon she’d convinced him to sit with her and listen to her story. 

The first time she’d read to him Jaina was quite certain was the moment Arthas had truly fallen in love with her. No one had ever looked at her with such awe and devotion since that rainy afternoon. 

The years since then had brought Jaina to many different libraries. She’d built quite the magnificent collection of her own in Theramore. It had never felt perfect, but she’d loved it none the less. 

While it wasn’t the most heart stopping one she’d ever seen, Jaina found the Stormwind Royal Library more than adequate to her needs as she sat at a spindly wooden table in the back of the library. A large book was open before her, the pages dry and crisp from their many years on a shelf. 

Jaina quietly read the words on the page, aware none of it was computing as she let time slip by. 

The Dalaran negotiations had ended over a week ago, at the end of which Jaina had returned to Stormwind with Anduin and Genn while everyone else went back to their respective homes.

After a few more days of careful compromising and choice words, everyone had finally came to an agreement. The motion passed and in a few days from now, the whole world would be informed of the coming changes. Jaina was to marry Sylvanas and the two of them would become literal world leaders. 

It was strange, everything had fallen into place almost too easily. Naturally, there was still _some _opposition as those who had initially voted against the new alliance adjusted to the coming changes. It would take time. Luckily for the world, they had plenty of it. 

Both Sylvanas and Anduin, as the current faction leaders, were due to address their respective people in a few days. Word had been put out of the importance of the address and Stormwind and Orgrimmar had both begun to fill up fast with people eager to hear the news. 

Jaina was unsure of what the populous would make of the new faction. She imagined there would be an initial uproar. After all, they had all suffered at one another’s hands in some form. Jaina could only hope that a desire from no more bloodshed was a majority feeling. 

Sylvanas was due to arrive in Stormwind that afternoon to look over her address with Anduin. They both jointly agreed to keep their statements as similar as possible lest there be confusion. The most important thing at the moment was ensuring everyone possessed the same facts. 

It had been around late morning that Jaina had stolen away to the library. World and secondary leaders had been coming and going from Stormwind all week. News had spread to the second chain of command and much like the first, it had been challenging to get everyone on board. 

The Crowleys had both been very vocal. Lorna Crowley had just stood in the throne room and screamed at Genn. Literally. It had taken almost the entire week to calm either of them down. 

Shandris had been blissfully understanding, possessing her father’s diplomatic edge. Though she had been uncertain, she adapted quickly. Brann Bronzebeard had been the same. He considered the whole thing rather funny. 

Jaina leant back in her chair, the wood squeaking with the movement. She closed the book with a heavy thump, dust puffing from between the pages. Anduin was dealing with civilians for the day until Sylvanas arrived, there was much to catch up on in the time he’d been away. 

Jaina elected to go for a walk rather than join him in the throne room. It was a sunny day in Stormwind, the streets busy with all kinds of people as they continued to pour in for Anduin’s address. 

She passed first through the dwarven district where she witnessed streams of people coming off of the trams. Jaina hovered nearby for a little while, observing the city guards trying to direct people where they needed to go. 

The cannels were just as packed as Jaina struggled to move quickly into Cathedral Square. There wasn’t much accommodation there and the crowds were far smaller. 

As Jaina walked towards the cathedral she spied Turalyon charging up the steps. Curious, Jaina altered her course and headed towards the beacon of Stormwind’s holy light.

She’d never felt any connection with the Light and it’s followers. Though she respected the craft of priests and the honour of paladins, Jaina couldn’t comprehend it herself. Though supposedly a force for good, there were whispers about just what exactly _was _good. 

She’d barely made it up the steep steps before Turalyon came charging back out of the cathedral. He missed Jaina completely as he shot passed her on the steps, only turning back after she called his name a few times. 

‘Oh,’ he said, walking back up the steps. ‘I didn’t see you there, Lady Proudmoore.’ 

‘Evidently.’ She laughed. Turalyon did not smile. ‘Is everything okay?’

‘Why wouldn’t it be?’ He asked tightly, a defensive edge to his voice. Jaina frowned. 

‘Have you heard from Alleria?’ Jaina asked. Turalyon sighed, his expression fluctuating.

‘Not since her last message.’ 

Alleria hadn’t been seen since her confrontation with Jaina and her sisters a week prior. She’d left Dalaran straight after, sending only one message to say she’d gone away for a little while. Though at first Jaina had not worried, she had begun to worry more and more as the days went by. Vereesa was beside herself.

‘I heard Sylvanas is coming today?’ Turalyon asked. 

‘She is. Anytime now in fact.’ He looked back up at the cathedral, a faraway look on his face. ‘Are you certain you’re okay?’ 

‘Very much so, Lady Proudmoore.’ He said again, walking back down the steps. ‘If you would excuse me.’ 

Jaina let him go, her frown still present as she watched him march away. Turalyon had become quite placid since Alleria’s departure, rarely speaking up about anything during the rest of their time in Dalaran. Jaina hadn’t seen much of him since returning to Stormwind. 

She carried on, walking around the cathedral and passed Stormwind Lake. There were many people fishing there, including lots of children. Jaina loved to see children out and about outside, laughing and playing together. 

As she walked two children came thundering passed her, a little girl brandishing a toy and a very upset boy chasing after her. 

‘Ha ha! I have your Grindgear Gorilla!’ she jeered, dodging the boy. 

‘Give it back!’ he cried. Jaina frowned, walking after them. 

‘Children.’ She called. They both froze, looking up at her. ‘What’s going on?’ 

‘She has my toy, m’lady!’ the boy cried. The little girl blanched, hiding it behind her back. 

‘What is your name?’ Jaina asked him. 

‘William.’ 

Jaina looked to the little girl. ‘And yours?’ 

‘Donna.’ 

‘Do you have his toy, Donna?’ Jaina asked calmly. Donna murmured something and looked at the floor before nodding. ‘Would you return it to William please?’ 

Slowly, as if it pained her to do so, Donna revealed the toy from behind her back and offered it to William who snatched it back. 

‘Thank you, Donna.’ Jaina smiled, poking her nose. ‘It isn’t kind to steal.’ 

‘Sorry, William.’ Donna mumbled. Jaina smiled even brighter at the two children. 

‘Run along now and play nicely.’ She said, opening the palm of her hand and blowing snowflakes at them. They squealed with delight and tried to catch the snow. Jaina walked away, a warm feeling in her heart. 

After a little while longer of wandering around, Jaina came to a stop at the harbour. She walked down the steps to the lower tier and looked towards the activities below her. Much of the resources and soldiers sent to the Broken Isles were still returning by ship and portal at the docks. 

It was a deep sadness to see many covered bodies being moved away from the docks. The Legion campaign had claimed so many lives. 

One of the large public transport ships had recently docked from Teldrassil. Kal’dorei, Draenei and Worgen were all streaming off of the ship and heading up into the city. Jaina watched them go, lurking out of sight and enjoying the breeze fluttering off of the sea. 

Jaina wondered if she’d have much time for sea voyages once she assumed her role in Lordaeron with Sylvanas. It was twisted that she was to live in Lordaeron. Somehow, fate had brought to where had once hoped she might be, but the circumstances could never have been predicted. 

Jaina hadn’t returned to Lordaeron since she’d left for Kalimdor all those years ago. And while she knew what to expect, Jaina knew it would be far worse once she saw it in person. Though she desperately hoped it to be false, there was a rumour Arthas’ last conversation with Terenas still echoed in the throne room. 

Jaina’s heart clenched at the thought and she closed her eyes to rid it from her mind. She inhaled a lungful of sea salt air, unprepared to think of such sad times. 

Thankfully, hurried footsteps drew Jaina’s mind back to the present as she looked to see a messenger running towards her. 

‘Lady Proudmoore.’ They called. ‘King Anduin said to fetch you. The Warchief has arrived in the keep.’ 

Jaina’s eyes widened as she thanked the messenger. Back to reality it was.

**

Jaina opened a portal straight to the keep, not bothering to waste time by walking. She stepped out just outside of the keep and hurried inside to the throne room. 

The long hall felt endlessly as she practically jogged to where she hoped Anduin was currently entertaining Sylvanas. The various guards lining the wall all bowed to her as she hurried passed. 

Her assumption was correct as she arrived in the large oval throne room. Anduin was sat on his throne, chest puffed out as he conversed with Sylvanas. 

She was resplendent as ever. Her well kempt leathers and dark cloak made her an imposing force without even looking upon her piercing eyes and chilly exterior. Beside her was Nathanos, his signature look of disdain more punctuated than ever. 

They both turned upon Jaina’s arrival, their eyes sweeping across Jaina’s body in different ways. She bowed her head to Sylvanas. 

‘Welcome, Warchief.’ She said. Sylvanas stepped forward, bending to take Jaina’s hand and placing a feather light kiss to her knuckles. 

‘Lady Proudmoore.’ She purred, smirking as everyone watched the interaction. 

‘Did my messenger find you?’ Anduin asked, standing from his throne now. 

‘They did.’ 

‘Out and about in the city, my Lady?’ Sylvanas asked curiously. 

‘Just taking a walk.’ Jaina shrugged. 

‘Shall we get on?’ Anduin suggested, indicating towards the adjoining chambers.

‘Will you be joining us?’ Sylvanas asked, looking at Jaina. 

‘Am I needed?’ Jaina asked. Sylvanas smirked, rolling her head to look at Anduin. 

‘Not needed. But you’re _always_wanted.’ She replied. A blush threatened to creep up Jaina’s neck at Sylvanas’ clearly suggestive tone. Anduin looked around awkwardly. 

‘I shall join you for the wedding discussions in a little while.’ Jaina replied. Sylvanas nodded, shooting her one last smirk. 

‘I look forward to it.’ 

‘I’ll fetch when we’re ready.’ Said Anduin, gesturing for Sylvanas to accompany him from the throne room. Jaina watched them go, wondering if she should join them or not. Truth be told she was hoping Anduin and Sylvanas working together alone might be good for them. But then again, maybe it wasn’t. 

Jaina dismissed thought and headed away towards her chambers. The desire for a hot bath consumed her as she put Sylvanas out of her mind.

**

Jaina’s chambers were directly beside Anduin’s. Despite being King, Anduin had refused to take over his father’s royal chambers and opted to remain in his own. Whenever Jaina had visited she was always put up in the royal quarters, her room beside Anduin’s at his request. 

When he was very young Anduin often liked to sneak into Jaina’s bed when she visited and curl up against her back. Though it would be quite odd to do so now, Jaina often missed those tranquil nights spent with the little boy tucked under her arms. 

Alone again, Jaina shed her robes and filled the large bathtub with steaming hot water and sank into the blissful depths. It was a divine feeling to be consumed by the cleansing heat. 

She pulled her hair up and away from the water, sinking down as deep as she could without submerging her head. The air around her was steamy and smelt like lavender and spice. 

Jaina closed her eyes, a content hum leaving her throat. She let her mind wander as she methodically lathered her body with soap. Jaina wondered what the accommodation was like in Undercity. Other than dark and dead, Jaina didn’t know much else about it. 

She didn’t imagine they’d actually spend that much time there. From what Jaina had gathered, Sylvanas spent most of her time of Orgrimmar these days. Neither city greatly appealed to Jaina, though she knew she’d need to adapt. 

Jaina wondered then how she and Sylvanas would coexist. At least for the public it would need to seem like they actually lived with one another closely, as married couples do. She wondered how Sylvanas liked to live. Was she clean or messy? Materialistic or austere?

From all Jaina knew of Sylvanas in life, she was quite certain her living quarters were utterly immaculate but perhaps lacking a personal touch.

A sudden thought struck Jaina then, causing her to sit up in the bathtub. Were she and Sylvanas expected to _consummate _their marriage? 

The prospect had never really occurred to her till then, the various other complicated aspects of the marriage enough to shove the _intimate _details of married life aside. Surely, given it was strictly a _political_marriage, they weren’t expected, at least on their wedding night, to consummate? 

Jaina leant back in the tub, her wash cloth clenched to her chest. What on earth was it like to be physical with a forsaken? Was Sylvanas even capable of it? Being two women procreation wasn’t possible and as such sex would only be for a basis of pleasure. Can Sylvanas feel physical pleasure? 

The image formed in her mind then. Jaina knew what High Elven women looked like nude, she had seen Vereesa after all. From what she’d observed, Vereesa and Sylvanas bore many physical similarities being sisters. Jaina could see it now, Sylvanas nude and bared before her. 

Jaina jolted from the water again, shaken by the thought. It was a ridiculous notion! She wasn’t going to _sleep _with the Warchief of the Horde. She didn’t even like her let alone would she _sleep _with her. 

Even as the thought crossed her mind, Jaina couldn’t deny the sudden flush of her skin at thought of Sylvanas’ chilled touch upon her- NO! Jaina chastised herself, shaking her head. That was enough of that. Jaina finished washing her body, skin flushed a deep red. 

In one smooth motion, Jaina hoisted herself from the bath and with a flick of her wrist the water was gone. She’d been in there a while, Anduin would surely be up soon to fetch her. 

Jaina tugged down a large, fluffy towel and wrapped it loosely around her body and padded back out into her bedroom. 

Just as she had picked out a fresh set of robes, a knock sounded at the door. Tightening the towel around her, Jaina called out. ‘Come in!’ 

She heard the door open but did not turn around as she addressed Anduin. ‘Just give me a moment, Anduin.’ 

‘My, my,’ A familiar, but distinctly not Anduin’s voice, purred. 

Jaina whirled around, hands yanking the towel more tightly around her as an undignified yelp left her mouth. ‘Sylvanas!’ 

Sylvanas stood in the doorway, eyes alight with mischief as she smirked at Jaina. Her gaze briefly darted up and down Jaina’s towel clad body. ‘The Little Lion got caught up with something, so I came to fetch you.’ 

‘Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?!’ Jaina snapped. 

‘I did knock and you told me to come in, Lady Proudmoore. This is on you.’ Sylvanas grinned. 

‘Because I thought you were Anduin.’ Jaina clarified, snatching her robes and darting behind her changing screen. 

Sylvanas remained where she stood, head cocked to the side as she asked, ‘do you normally

entertain him in a towel?’ 

‘Of course not.’ Jaina replied, tugging on her robes as fast as possible. ‘I was too caught up in my own mind to really think it through.’ 

‘Oh? And what plagues you so, Jaina?’ Jaina shivered at the way Sylvanas said her name. 

Putting on a scowl, she reappeared fully dressed. ‘Nothing that concerns you, Warchief.’ 

Sylvanas chuckled lowly but said nothing more as Jaina perched on her bed to lace her boots. Blazing eyes watched her like a hawk as Jaina willed herself not become flustered again. Her bathtub realisation continued to whirl around her mind. 

Composing herself, Jaina stood from the bed and crossed her arms at Sylvanas. 

‘Ready?’ Sylvanas drawled. 

‘Lead the way.’ Jaina replied, putting on her best professional voice. 

They said nothing more as they headed together back into the main keep to find Anduin. He was in one of the smaller council rooms, brow furrowed as he looked up at them. 

‘Ah, I was wondered what was taking so long.’ He said, looking between them. 

‘It took us a moment, Lady Proudmoore had to get dressed.’ Sylvanas replied innocently. Anduin’s eyes widened comically as he looked to Jaina questioningly. 

‘Let’s get started.’ Said Jaina quickly, sitting down at the table and glaring at Sylvanas. The Warchief just smiled smugly. 

Anduin quickly began to outline the best structure for their wedding, suggesting guests, themes and most importantly venues. 

‘Lady Jaina has suggested you host the wedding in Dalaran or some other neutral territory.’ Anduin said, pushing a piece of parchment towards Sylvanas with options upon it. 

‘What’s wrong with Orgrimmar or Lordaeron?’ Sylvanas asked. 

‘The first step of our new faction will be our wedding, I doubt the dust would have fully settled by then. As such, I don’t think it wise to invite the Alliance populous into a city they’d have previously never been to or trusted mere weeks after your announcements.’ 

Sylvanas conceded to this. ‘You have a point. Dalaran would be a good choice.’ 

‘I thought so. Although, it may not be big enough.’ Jaina muttered. 

‘How many people do you plan to invite?’ Anduin asked. 

‘As many as possible.’ Jaina replied. ‘This wedding has to be a spectacle. The more people who witness our coming together the better.’ 

‘Lady Proudmoore is right, our marriage will be the spearhead of this whole new world. I think it best people actually get to _see _it.’ 

Jaina tapped her chin, looking down at their main guest list. ‘We’ll need to think logically about who goes where.’ 

‘Indeed. Perhaps don’t make people such as Genn and Nathanos flower girls together.’ Anduin chuckled. 

‘Oh how I’d love to see the old wolf in a flower crown.’ Sylvanas drawled. Jaina shook her head at the strange mental image. 

‘Are you both set for your announcements?’ She asked. Anduin and Sylvanas nodded. 

‘I believe so.’ He said. ‘In the end, our words will only do so much. It is up to the people to be at peace with our decision.’ 

‘Hopefully no one will riot.’ Sylvanas muttered. 

‘Perhaps somewhere like Mount Hyjal? Jaina, you’ve always spoken of how lovely Thrall and Aggra’s wedding was there.’ Anduin suggested. 

‘It was lovely.’ Jaina murmured. ‘It’s an option I suppose.’ 

‘Think it over, Lady Proudmoore.’ Sylvanas said. ‘Let us first get through the address.’ 

Jaina nodded, looking down at the parchment in front of her. Sylvanas looked at her for a moment or two longer before saying, ‘I must return to Orgrimmar. I trust everything else is in order?’ 

‘It is, Warchief.’ Anduin nodded. 

‘I’ll take my leave.’ Sylvanas stood, bowing her head to them both. 

Jaina watched her go before standing and following her out. ‘Sylvanas?’ 

She stopped, turning to look at her. ‘Yes?’ 

Jaina opened her mouth to ask about the consummation, a desire to demand it never even be a thought on anyone’s mind upon the tip of her tongue. But the words died in her mouth a she looked at Sylvanas. ‘Never mind.’ She said, backing up. ‘Farewell.’ 

‘_Shorel’aran.’ _Sylvanas walked away, leaving Jaina to stew quietly. 

As she watched her go, Jaina wondered again if Sylvanas was even capable of physical desire. Truth be told, Jaina truly knew so very little about the woman she was to marry. All this time she’d been consumed by all that she was to sacrifice, Jaina had never once considered if Sylvanas felt the same. 

Did she think herself just as trapped as Jaina did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bathtubs are very multipurpose. Need a bed after you get completely trollied on a night out? Bathtub. Hiding from a murderer? Bathtub. Make shift go-cart? Bathtub. 
> 
> I rarely take baths, I'm much more of a shower person. I broke my wrist once and was forced to bathe the whole time to avoid getting it wet. I was mad about it for 6 weeks. 
> 
> Bathing with another person is cute, I'm all for that. But you need bubbles and bubbles are very hazardous when you're an eight year old child masquerading as a twenty year old adult. There aren't enough bubbles until I can't see the other person anymore. Oh, they left? More bubbles for me!


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past writes your present, your present determines your future and your future reflects your past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever realm was Silvermoon. I came to this game with no knowledge what so ever and chose the name I liked the look of most. My first character was male night elf hunter. I died within about five minutes, couldn't figure out how to revive my pet and believed he was dead forever. 
> 
> I was very upset. 
> 
> My currently realm is Aggramar, it is the most superior realm of all the EU. No I do not take criticism. Nothing could compel me to leave it despite the low population. 
> 
> Argent Dawn is terrifying.

Sylvanas Windrunner is a vain person. She always had been. Her vanity had been one of the few aspects of her personality that persisted through death, decay and reanimation. No matter the situation, rain or shine, Sylvanas always wished to look her best. Whatever that meant anymore. 

In life, Sylvanas had been haughty, stubborn and mercilessly driven. From a young age she’d shown the promise of a talented marksman and a strong leader, predictions she’d accomplished beyond all imagining. 

She’d been good- no, she’d been incomparable and everyone had known it. Sylvanas especially. 

It had never been a foreign feeling to her being the subject of awe. Never had there been a moment that Sylvanas hadn’t worked for everything she had. She’d wanted to be the best and had done just that. What law was there that one shouldn’t bask in their accomplishments? 

And bask she had. By day Sylvanas had taken pride in the rangers she’d hand reared in her image and the homeland she protected with her life every day. And by night, she’d enjoyed her pick of man or woman, whomever she wanted was hers. 

Life had been everything she could have possibly wanted it to be… Until it wasn’t. 

Mortality is fleeting. A human can know a lifetime of pain but still know it will eventually come to an end. Eventually they will rest. But not for immortals. For them, every horror haunts their steps for an eternity. Though death was not impossible, it’s sweet surrender was never to be predicted. 

Sylvanas had known horror. Decades worth of it. But it had been slow, like the building of an avalanche. Each time Sylvanas believed she had witnessed true horror, something far worse came along. 

The second war had claimed her brother, Lirath, and eventually her sister, Alleria. Though both were lost in different ways, the pain had been unbearable. It had been through Alleria that Sylvanas had first learned the dangers of grief. When it came to emotion, Sylvanas and Alleria had always differed. Where Alleria fought with her heart, Sylvanas used only her head. 

It had never divided them, there being different people was enough of a reason to accept their variances. But even so many years later, Sylvanas would lament much of Alleria’s downfall came with her heart. Even to this day. 

With Lirath’s death and Alleria’s disappearance, Sylvanas strove to hold her head high. Though her heart beat in time with her grief, there were always more pressing matters. Vereesa, her youngest sister, so like Alleria in emotion, struggled more than she.

That had been her first horror, her first test of her resolve in the face of challenge. Sylvanas had overcome it for the benefit of her people and homeland. Nothing drew more importance than that of Quel’Thalas.

Though an outsider could be forgiven for thinking Sylvanas knew nothing but contempt for the fate that befell her while protecting said homeland, they’d be very wrong. No matter how it had twisted and broken her, there was never a moment in Sylvanas’ undeath that she would not sacrifice herself for Quel’Thalas a thousand times over. 

Oh Arthas, how the mighty had fallen. She’d met him several times, liked him even. He’d been much like herself. Arrogant rather than vain, unyielding rather than stubborn but in every way as dedicated as she to his homeland. 

It was through that dedication that fate had written his future. Just as it had Sylvanas’. 

Though so much of her life was forgotten now, pieces of herself she’d never to be regained, there was never a moment that the Scourge’s invasion did not burn in her mind like a white flame. Untouchably hot, almost blinding, it boiled what blood lay unmoving in her veins and clawed at her un-beating heart. 

A clean death, that was what she had begged for. Having known honour her whole life, Sylvanas had never fought someone who possessed no shred of it. But Arthas was something else. Something worse. 

From torture he’d created a monster. From her screams he’d harnessed a weapon. From her grief he’d possessed control. He’d broken her in every way possible, first for causing him such aggravation and second…because he could. Arthas had enjoyed every moment of her torture and murder. 

He had desecrated her very soul, offering it to the light of death before wrenching it back into his hands of corruption. From such pain was born a whirlwind of hatred and torment. 

The first banshee of the noble Quel’dorei. 

Oh the things Sylvanas Windrunner had wished do to Arthas Menethil. How she had wished to watch him burn in the souls he had reaped and face the blades of the millions he had murdered, raised and enslaved. 

Day after day, night after night she’d imagined his downfall. She’d imagined his own sweet screams and bloodied soul in the palm of her hand. The endless delight she would have taken from his death was immeasurable. The satisfaction would have been otherworldly. 

That satisfaction hadn’t come. Her closure had been taken by another, leaving Sylvanas to the cold dark of purposeless undeath.

What was her purpose? The Forsaken? It was no lie Sylvanas cared for very little. She had no need for care in her curse. But, the Forsaken were her _duty. _They bore the same curse, the same the horrors. It had been up to her to offer them something, anything. But did she _care _for them?... Yes, yes she did. 

It was from that care she had accepted her calling as Warchief. It had been shocking, no one could deny that. Her tenuous position in the Horde had been tested time and time again. They had been a means to an end to begin with. The Forsaken needed allies and the Horde had offered that. 

But now, now she was so much more than an untrusted ally. She was their leader. Wanted or not, she was there. And she was here to stay. 

As for the Alliance? Pathetic beings really. Morally challenged at the best of times, the Alliance had always been a nuisance. They preached unity like it was the air they breathed but so willing turned their backs on those unlike themselves. What good was unity to closed minds? 

Sylvanas would have loved nothing more than to squash them like the bugs they were. The old wolf’s dying howl would be a melody that could lull even her nightmares. 

But things had changed. 

The coming of the Legion and the undeniable threats that loomed both beyond and within Azeroth could no longer be ignored. There was something coming, something far worse than they could imagine and the world was, yet again, not ready. 

Two propositions had been made to Sylvanas upon the call to Dalaran. The first being the battle for peace and the uncertain but potential future it could offer. And the second being that of a trap. Lure the Alliance to Dalaran and strike while their backs were turned. 

It had been tempting and _oh_so easy. Sylvanas would be lying if the desire to seize a foothold like Duskwood or Darkshore hadn’t crossed her mind. Perhaps she could have once and for all finished what she started in Gilneas. 

But she’d taken the first option. A small, questionable part of her almost felt like she _owed _it to the Alliance to at least listen. After all, Varian truly had been collateral damage. 

And now here she stood, the Warchief who had brokered peace with the Alliance for the first time in history…because of Jaina Proudmoore. 

Sylvanas leant back in her throne, her mind having wondered completely out of her grasp. 

She was alone in the throne room of Grommash Hold, Baine Bloodhoof’s voice speaking indistinguishably from outside. Nathanos, oddly, was not present. 

Her address was to be given tomorrow and had resulted with Orgrimmar heaving with people. Sylvanas was deeply troubled by the prospect of a riot should the coming changes be taken badly.

Baine lumbered inside then, his large frame and mantle barely fitting through the generous width of the entrance. He bowed to her and Sylvanas inclined her head. 

‘High Chieftain,’ she greeted. ‘I wasn’t expecting you.’ 

‘I am only passing, Warchief.’ He replied. ‘I have just returned from Stormwind.’ 

‘I trust it was a beneficial visit?’ 

‘Very much so. I intended to go straight back to Thunderbluff but Lady Proudmoore caught me on my way out.’ 

‘Oh?’ 

‘She asked me to inform you of her coming this afternoon. She did not say why.’ Baine relayed to her. Sylvanas nodded, a minute frown on her face. 

‘Thank you, High Chieftain. Can I provide you with something or are you to go straight away?’ He shook his large head. 

‘No. I have business I must attend to in Thunderbluff before my return for the address tomorrow.’ He bowed again. ‘Wind be at your back.’ 

Sylvanas watched intently as Baine walked methodically away. At the last glimpse of his tail, she shadow stepped from her throne and disappeared to the personal quarters above. 

In the sanctuary of her office, Sylvanas sunk into her high backed chair. She closed her eyes, tugging her hood back and freeing her hair. Long, spindly brows twitched with impatience.

She’d expected this, Jaina’s constant presence, it was part of the deal. However, until recently Sylvanas had enjoyed being able to think freely without another having to be consulted. 

It would take some time to get used to Jaina Proudmoore. 

Physically, Jaina was more than appealing. Were she never to say anything and simply stand in front of Sylvanas, all would be well. But she did speak. A lot. Often it was just whatever was firing around her brain. 

But there could have been no one else. When it came to someone to marry, it had to be Jaina.

It was funny, really. Jaina was so unlike anyone she would have chosen in life. Though her beauty was more than desirable, her strong will would have been difficult for Sylvanas to keep a hold of. 

And yet here they were, due to be wed in order to bring peace throughout the world. In the long run of her day to day life, Sylvanas didn’t see a great deal of altercations regarding Jaina. 

Their lives had run almost parallel to one another, sadly in the worst ways. They both had given so much to be rewarded so little. Jaina had, arguably, suffered worse than Sylvanas. Her torment was seemingly endless and her loses countless. 

Though it wasn’t a contest, Sylvanas predicted they’d be two traumatised peas in a pod.

Jaina would be bearable. Or as bearable as a member of the Alliance _can _be. She was incomparably smart, a born leader and possessed more self-control than Sylvanas believed she’d ever had. Even in life.

The world would prosper with the two of them together, even if Sylvanas’ undeath may not.

Truth be told there was little Sylvanas was giving up in regards to Jaina. There was no future beyond her curse, no hope for love or closeness. In a another life she’d have felt guilt for taking those prospects from Jaina. 

But Jaina had accepted. She’d weighed out the pros and cons and chosen as such. She’d known there was no other way to broker peace between their factions and was more than capable of one more act of selfless sacrifice. 

Though she could offer Jaina nothing of the life she ought to know, Sylvanas would do what she should and could do as a wife. Provided it did not come before being a leader first. 

Sylvanas sighed, fingers drumming on the arms of her chair as she watched the door. She was bored of waiting. The first week of Dalaran had just been waiting for Jaina to see sense while the next was frightfully boring as everyone tried to pull themselves together. 

And now she was waiting again. Waiting for the storm. 

A knock sounded then and Sylvanas looked up. Red eyes simmered as she said, ‘enter!’ 

To her surprise and added annoyance, it was not Jaina Proudmoore who edged into her office, it was Vereesa. Nathanos was stood at her back, expression predatory as he escorted her inside. 

Vereesa looked indifferent, blue eyes sweeping first around the office before landing passively on Sylvanas. With a flick of her wrist, she dismissed Nathanos to scurry away, furious eyes never leaving Vereesa as he did. 

‘This is unexpected.’ Sylvanas drawled, looking Vereesa up and down slowly. She nodded, clearly thinking the same. 

‘I didn’t intend to come.’ She replied. ‘This is perhaps rather ill thought out.’

‘Sit.’ Sylvanas instructed, pointing to the chair across from her, her interest peaked as Vereesa did as she was told. ‘What plagues you?’ 

‘You.’ Vereesa murmured. ‘You plague me.’

‘An ironic choice of words.’ Sylvanas smirked. Vereesa only glared at her, sitting rigidly in her chair. 

‘We have faced some trying times together, Sylvanas.’ 

‘Ha, “trying” couldn’t be more of a lacking description, sister.’ Sylvanas replied bitterly. 

Vereesa conceded. ‘You’re right. We have known many horrors, some together but most very far apart.’ 

‘What of it?’ 

‘In a matter of days we’ll have no choice but to be allies. For Jaina’s sake, I will make more of an effort than most. I come with her, you see. I intend to very present in her life, and as such, I believe it best we…find _common _ground.’ 

‘For Jaina.’ Sylvanas parroted. 

‘Indeed. It’s where you two differ, Sylvanas. None of us will stand by idle and watch her disappear into the half-life you will offer her. She has _people _who will always stand by her.’ Vereesa emphasized. 

Sylvanas looked at her coldly, blood simmering at Vereesa words. Deep down, Sylvanas knew them partly to be true. 

‘If you think I am to whisk her away into the depths of Undercity never to see the light of day again, you could not have misinterpreted this situation any more wrongly.’ Sylvanas replied tightly. 

Vereesa shook her head. ‘I do not think that. But, I do know Jaina will give this her all. She will weather living in a Horde city, she will weather being married to you. She’ll do anything if it means her people thrive.’ 

Sylvanas knew this. She knew Jaina would take whatever was thrown at her if it meant her people were safe. Though, she wondered at what point Jaina’s definition of duty and survivor’s guilt merged into one.

‘What are you building up to, little sister?’ Sylvanas drawled. 

‘I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you’ll do the same. Tell me, truthfully, that this is all for your people and the good of the world. Tell me you’re on the side of life.’

Was she on the side of life? What was life? Sylvanas had not known life’s touch in the longest of time. Its definition was lost to her. She was on the side of survival, whatever form it may take. Yes, that much was certain. Sylvanas wanted to survive. 

She looked at Vereesa, her blue eyes burning with uncontrolled emotion. So like Alleria. ‘Do you wish me to promise I will not turn against your precious Alliance? Or do you wish me to promise I won’t hurt Jaina?’ 

Vereesa didn’t answer, a dark expression taking over her face. It spoke volumes without her uttering a word. Broken hearted but still so full of love. 

‘Jaina Proudmoore has suffered enough at the hand of fate, I will not add to her scars. Though, she is a beautiful mosaic.’ Sylvanas promised. She would keep her word when it came to Jaina’s fractured soul. 

Vereesa struggled with her words, eyes yielding but face still uncertain. The prospect of trusting Sylvanas wasn’t one Vereesa was comfortable with. Naturally. 

‘Then we’re done here.’ Vereesa muttered, standing from her seat. She made no effort to bow as she turned her back to leave. 

‘Love is so rarely kind, Vereesa. I suggest you let her go as you said you would.’ Sylvanas almost whispered. Vereesa paused at the door, her hand gripping the handle. 

‘You will disappoint her, this much I know. She’ll stay, she always will. But never for you.’ Vereesa replied coldly over her shoulder. Sylvanas’ own grip became splintering upon her chair. 

‘You truly believe you could do better?’ she hissed back. 

Vereesa looked at her properly now, eyes shining with a volatile emotion. ‘Better? I love her. That will always be better.’ 

She said nothing more, wrenching the door open to come face to face with Nathanos. Vereesa laughed humourlessly. ‘Ironically, Sylvanas,’ she said, glancing back at her. ‘Even when love stares you in the face every day, you’d still never know it.’ 

‘Leave.’ Sylvanas growled, eyes glowing dangerously. 

Vereesa did so, shouldering passed Nathanos and disappearing back down into the hold. Nathanos watched her go, hand upon a hidden blade Sylvanas knew he had. 

‘My Queen?’ Sylvanas knew his question without having to hear the words. But now wasn’t the time. 

‘Let her go.’ She drawled, hands still dug into the wood of her chair. ‘And do the same.’ 

Nathanos warred briefly with himself at the door before bowing his head and stepping out into the hall, closing the door with his movement. 

The shaking smash of the wooden chair colliding with the wall rung around the room. It splintered on impact and clattered to the ground. Sylvanas braced herself against the desk, smoking tendrils looming around her body as red eyes bore holes in the door. 

Vereesa had some _nerve_. Who was she to say what Sylvanas was capable of? What did _she _know. Nothing. Vereesa possessed nothing of who Sylvanas truly was. 

…But what if she was right? What if she’d set herself up to fail at this marriage? Sylvanas shook her head. They didn’t have to succeed as a married couple, that wasn’t the point at all. They only had to pretend as such and provide the world with an image to follow. 

Sylvanas didn’t care that Jaina would never love her. This wasn’t for love. Sylvanas didn’t know love. This was about survival. Nothing more. 

They just had to survive one another.

**

It was much later that Nathanos crawled back into her presence. He knocked at the door, eyes immediately noting the remnant of damage around the office. Sylvanas didn’t owe him an explanation. 

‘My Queen.’ He said, bowing deeply. 

‘Champion.’ Sylvanas replied curtly. She was stood at the window, shoulders tense and eyes far away. He stood to attention behind her. ‘Is she gone?’ 

‘I watched her go.’ He informed. ‘She returned to Stormwind rather than Dalaran.’ 

‘Of course she did.’ Sylvanas muttered. ‘Probably to fall into Proudmoore’s arms.’ 

‘Why did she come?’ Nathanos asked. 

Sylvanas titled her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. ‘To prove a point.’ 

‘What point?’ 

‘A redundant one.’ Sylvanas looked back out of the window. Bellow she could see much of the Valley of Strength. Streets vendors were making the most of the heaving population as people from across Kalimdor and beyond massed at the zeppelin towers. 

‘All the leaders have arrived in preparation for tomorrow.’ Nathanos said. ‘Apparently King Wrynn wishes to extend an invite to Katherine Proudmoore to your wedding.’ 

‘Jaina’s mother.’ Sylvanas hummed. ‘How is that sitting?’ 

‘Not well, my Queen. Apparently they disagreed quite vocally on the subject.’ 

‘Kul Tiras could prove a real problem.’ Sylvanas narrowed her eyes, fingers drumming on the window ledge. 

‘Proudmoore will want them in the fold, no?’ Nathanos asked. 

Sylvanas pondered his question. ‘I believe Lady Proudmoore will be quite…divided when it comes to Kul Tiras. I shall not be.’ 

‘What will you do if they take up arms against us?’ Nathanos asked eagerly. Sylvanas shot him a withering stare. 

‘Whatever is necessary.’ 

‘And if Proudmoore wishes to stay your blade?’ 

Sylvanas cared not for his hopeful tone and loomed above him threateningly. ‘I imagine my future wife and I will disagree on an abundance of things. But, I have no doubt we will be able to agree when it comes to the safety of our people. Do not so eagerly look to poke holes, Blightcaller.’ 

‘Will she agree with the Blight?’ Sylvanas stiffened. Nathanos’ bold words toed a very fine line as she glared at him. 

‘That is none of your concern.’ She growled. He conceded, bowing his head. 

‘Forgive me, my Queen. I only wish for your plans to succeed.’ He mumbled. 

Sylvanas did not back off as she whispered. ‘And they will. But_only _with the aid of my wife. I suggest you accept what is to come as everyone else must. It will not be long before your doubts will be a matter of treason.’ 

Orange eyes darted fearfully up to look at her, submission burning there as he bowed once more. ‘As you command, my Queen. Always.’ 

Sylvanas took his chin and lifted his head slowly. ‘Do not forget your place.’ 

He nodded, backing away. Sylvanas followed his movements until he’d backed up through the door, which she closed with a snap. 

She waited for a moment, giving him long enough to have run away with his tail between his legs before she slunk from the office. 

Sylvanas drifted back down to the throne room, shrouded by shadow as she took in the small scene before her. 

Jaina Proudmoore stood alone before the throne, her hand frozen in mid-air as if she’d reached out to touch it. Her blue eyes were filled with conflict, her jaw clenching and unclenching. 

Sylvanas watched her like a hawk, not standing too close to avoid detection. Jaina had dressed for the heat of Orgrimmar, her blue robes appeared thin. Her staff was clenched tightly in her hand, she seemed to be partly leaning on it. 

A small, almost inaudible sigh left her lips as she looked around the throne room, eyes lingering on the harsh architecture and primal decoration. Sylvanas did much like it either, Lordaeron suited her far better. 

She wished very much to know what spun around Jaina’s mind as she stood, seemingly alone, in the throne room of her former enemies. Surrounded by the distinguishable façade of the Horde, Jaina looked like a fish out of water. 

In an effort not to startle her, Sylvanas made a show of leaving her shadowy form and returned to her corporal body. Jaina’s eyes snapped to the movement, her grip tightening on the staff. 

‘Lady Proudmoore.’ Sylvanas purred, bowing to her. 

Jaina did the same, her expression unreadable. ‘Warchief.’ 

Sylvanas swept across the room and draped herself upon the throne, body sprawled and expression neutral. Jaina fidgeted before her. 

‘To what do I owe the pleasure?’ Sylvanas asked.

‘I wanted to cover the very last of the wedding preparations with you.’ Jaina replied, retrieving a neatly done up scroll and handing it to Sylvanas.

‘Oh? I was under the impression all was ready.’ Sylvanas frowned minutely. 

Jaina nodded. ‘It is. The invitations are ready to go for the day after tomorrow…provided all goes well. I wished to discuss with you our vows.’ 

‘What of them?’ 

‘I know we agreed to keep them same and mostly tailored to that of the new alliance, but,’ Jaina seemed to struggle with her words as she looked anywhere but Sylvanas. ‘I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t dreamt of my wedding since I was a girl. And if this to be the only one I’ll ever know…I want it to be real.’ 

‘You wish for our vows to reflect the future of our marriage?’ Sylvanas clarified. 

‘I do. We’re to be wives, Sylvanas. I see no reason why we cannot do so properly.’ Jaina said lowly, like she was ashamed of her words. She didn’t look at Sylvanas. 

Several smug replies bubbled in her mind as Sylvanas observed Jaina quietly. ‘I understand. I shall tailor my vows entirely to you, Lady Proudmoore.’ 

Jaina looked up at her, her expression full of surprise. Sylvanas kept her own face stoic. ‘G-great.’ Jaina stammered. 

‘Was that all you needed?’ Sylvanas asked. Jaina looked at her strangely for a moment, her eyes almost…soft? 

‘Yes, yes, that was all.’ Jaina fumbled about for a moment. ‘Although…, did Vereesa come here today?’ 

‘Vereesa?’ Sylvanas parroted, eyes narrowing. 

‘She came to Stormwind not long ago. She seemed,’ Jaina looked for the right word. ‘Hurt.’ 

‘No.’ Sylvanas shook her head. ‘She did not come here.’ 

‘Okay.’ Jaina seemed at peace with Sylvanas small lie. Jaina bowed to her, fingers relaxed upon her staff. ‘There’s still been no sign of Alleria. Have you seen her?’ 

‘You’d know if I had.’ Jaina let out a small, surprising laugh at that.

‘I have no doubt I would have. Turalyon is acting _strange _and her absence is quite concerning.’ 

‘I imagine she just needs time to calm down. She did cause _quite _the scene, after all.’ 

‘I hope it is just that. Though, I don’t know what hope it offers the future if she needs this long to come to terms with everything.’ Sylvanas could agree with that but did not voice it. 

‘Give it a little longer, Lady Proudmoore.’ She encouraged. 

‘Are you confident about tomorrow?’ Jaina asked curiously. 

‘The dawning of a new day is always bright, regardless of the outcome. I have every confidence it will all go to plan.’ 

Jaina didn’t seem to quite believe her. ‘I hope so.’ 

Sylvanas offered a rare smile, guilt rising in her as she realised it was Jaina’s own personal misery that she was hoping for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is the most powerful thing in existence. I believe in it with every ounce of my being. 
> 
> It is in humans you cannot trust. Love will never fail you. Humanity will. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa Windrunner is a thousand year old high elf who panics at rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took approximately 3 hours and 6 minutes to write. I know this because I listened to rain sounds the entire time. I have a grand 9 hour one I use for writing, sleeping, work outs, you name it. I do like to shake it up every now and then and have a couple of other ones too. I like to keep life interesting after all. I'm not a psycho. 
> 
> I don't recommend whipping out rain sounds as a playlist for getting someone in the mood. You will get very mixed results.

It was raining in Stormwind. It had been for nearly two days. An endless downpour of large droplets that smacked against the cobblestone and raised the cannel. The sky above was a menacing grey, the threat of a storm ever possible. 

Despite the rain the streets were still packed with people. Every inn was full, every house was overrun with guests from across the Eastern Kingdoms and beyond. They’d all arrived for a storm, though the weather was a surprise.

The announcement was today. The law would be spoken and the chisel would fall against the stone. Everything…would be absolute.

The races were mixed, no major majority could be picked out among the crowd. They all massed around Lion’s Rest, waiting and wondering. 

Deep in Stormwind Keep uncertain leaders paced around. To some the weather was an omen, one eluding to the future they were writing. To others, it was just rain. 

It was heart-warming, really. It had been so long since everyone had been together. And after today, it would be the last time it’d just be them. 

This prospect was not so heart-warming. It was daunting to beyond all else. Frightening? No, never frightening. The consequences of the new alliance were ones they could face. War, after all, was their second nature. 

No, it was not fear that pooled in Jaina Proudmoore’s heart. She had shared her life with the enemy before, she knew exactly what they were. What was daunting was everything they promised to be. 

It was all a promise. They’d promised to end all the bloodshed. They’d promised to ally once and for all. They’d promised to trust one another. But what was a promise beyond someone’s words? 

Jaina didn’t trust Sylvanas Windrunner. She trusted Sylvanas was doing the right thing by her people as well as the Alliance, but she did not trust Sylvanas as a person. The other shoe would soon drop; she was sure of it. 

Somewhere in sunny Orgrimmar the Horde were no doubt readying themselves as the Alliance were. Jaina had witnessed the same massing of people as in Stormwind on her last visit to see Sylvanas. 

She’d been vulnerable that day, Jaina was certain Sylvanas had seen it. Her desire for real wedding vows was arbitrary, it didn’t really matter what they said to one another. It was for show, an elaborate façade to unite the people in the image of cooperation. 

Jaina wondered if others would slowly begin to follow their example. Though forbidden, Jaina knew better than to think no members of the Horde or Alliance hadn’t ever fallen for one another over the years. After all, humans and elves had wed on many occasions before the first war. Who was to say others might not find love? 

Jaina hoped they would. She hoped she and Sylvanas may create love in others where they could not between themselves. 

The courtyard was a bog underfoot as Jaina prowled around it under cover. Puddles of mud dripped onto the white stone stairs leading up to the raised garden, staining them dirty. Distantly, Jaina could hear chatter in the throne room. 

Genn and Velen were both in throne room offering Anduin advice with his speech. The young king was more nervous than he’d ever been. Genn, despite his reservations, was putting effort into easing Anduin’s concerns over the coming events. 

Jaina was thankful for Genn’s reluctant cooperation. It would seem his desire to offer fatherly guidance to Anduin was enough to stem even his hatred. 

She’d be sad to be away from Anduin again. Though their roles were to be switched, there would be little downtime for either to share. 

As she lapped the courtyard for the fourth of fifth time a wisp of silver hair caught her eye. Jaina turned to see Vereesa jogging from the throne room towards her. 

Vereesa rarely got the recognition she deserved when it came to her skill as a ranger and leader. Over shadowed by her sisters in every way, Vereesa was often greatly underestimated. Jaina knew better. She’d seen Vereesa in action many times and knew the authority she could command. Her abilities were beyond that of all almost all and within her beat a true warriors heart. 

However, as Vereesa let out a high pitched squeak at the touch rain upon her soft white skin, Jaina could almost forget how deadly Vereesa could be. 

The youngest Windrunner slipped and slid across the courtyard towards her, cursing the dark clouds above as she shielded her hair. She wore smart leathers and a full quiver on her back. Her bow was absent.

‘Titans,’ Vereesa muttered shaking her head. ‘I do so hate rain.’ 

‘I love it.’ Jaina murmured. ‘It reminds me of home.’ 

‘I was nearly one hundred years old before I saw rain for the first time.’ Vereesa glared at the sky. ‘I did not care for it.’ 

‘That cannot be. It must have rained at some point?’ Jaina replied, perplexed. 

‘No. It was terrible draught. The worst to date. Quel’Thalas suffered ever so much under the sun.’ Vereesa clarified.

‘I cannot imagine such a thing. In Tiragarde it rains most often. I was sad over how little it did so while I studied in Dalaran.’ Jaina smiled, a memory coming to her. ‘Once, Arthas convinced me to accompany him to ball in Gilneas. It was the first time I met Genn. I was grumpy about going the_entire _way there right up until the first drop of rain. It rained the whole week we stayed. Arthas was utterly bewildered by my excitement.’ 

‘I can think of nothing worse.’ Vereesa chuckled.

‘Which part? Arthas, Gilneas or rain?’ Jaina smiled, peering at Vereesa as she pondered the question.

‘The rain. Always the rain.’ They shared a soft laugh. 

Jaina extended her hand out to catch the frozen droplets. ‘Malfurion thinks this an omen. Do you?’ 

Vereesa shook her head. ‘It’s just rain. I have every faiths everything will go smoothly.’ She assured. Jaina wanted to believe her. ‘Do you feel ready?’ 

‘Do I look ready?’ Jaina asked, biting back a sigh. Vereesa took a moment to glance her up and down. 

‘Yes.’ She replied. 

‘Then I am a better liar than I thought.’ She avoided looking at the sympathetic eyes upon her. Instead Jaina looked beyond the roof tops of the dwarven distract, spying gryphon riders in the distance. 

‘I have every faith in you too.’ Vereesa said softly. Jaina shot her a smile. 

‘Thank you, Vereesa.’ The elf nodded, crossing her arms and peering out across the city. Jaina saw through her façade. She was trying, really trying, for her and Jaina was thankful. The war of emotions that must rage within Vereesa were perhaps enough to rival her own. 

‘Should we worry about Turalyon?’ Vereesa asked carefully. 

‘Yes.’ Jaina replied bluntly. ‘I think we should.’ 

‘We can’t cause I scene now.’ She murmured, her brow pulling together. ‘Anduin is stressed enough as it is and everyone else is uneasy. We’ll have to wait and hope he isn’t planning something stupid.’ 

‘Turalyon isn’t? Or Alleria?’ Jaina asked. Vereesa’s ears flattened against her head at the mention of Alleria. She looked down at the ground, conflict on her face. 

‘She wouldn’t. I’m prepared to swear my life upon it.’ Vereesa insisted. 

‘As am I.’ Jaina assured quickly. ‘But _where _is she?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ Vereesa whispered. 

Jaina sighed. ‘I fear I am putting too much faith in too many questionable people.’ 

‘By “people”, you mean my sisters?’

‘No, not just them. I truly believe Sylvanas is doing this for the right reasons. It is everyone else I question.’ Jaina shot back. 

‘I hope you’re right. I really do.’ 

Footsteps drew their conversation to a close as they looked to see Muradin plodding towards them.

‘Ladies,’ he said, bowing. ‘It’s time.’

**

They moved down in drips and drabs. A podium had been set up in full view in front of the Broken Shore monument. There, the leaders of the Alliance were to stand together before the people, a united force facing the new world. 

Everyone was dressed the part. Polished new armour, intricate leathers and tailored robes adorned all as they stood beneath the onslaught of the heavens above. The crowd, sodden before them, looked up with the bright faces of the future. 

Despite the hopeful interest in their eyes, Jaina still stood still as a statue, nails cutting into the wood of her staff. 

Though it poured down upon them, no one seemed aware of the cold rain dripping down their backs and ruining their clothes as they waited with baited breath for Anduin to speak. 

He’d given speeches before. He’d faced the people numerous times over. But in this moment it was as if he’d never spoken a word in his life and was to try out his very first ones today.

Jaina stood just behind him to his right, Vereesa directly beside her. Genn was on his left, face grim but mouth tightly shut. Everyone else was clustered in plain view, their expressions passive. 

Despite Jaina both offering to shield them from the rain and to protect the parchment displaying his speech from getting wet, Anduin had declined both offers and now stood like a wet deer startled by a hunter, the ink of his speech staining the wooden podium. 

‘I thank you all,’ Anduin began, voice strong. ‘for coming.’ He looked briefly to Jaina. ‘You have all been invited here today to stand with us in the face of the dawning of new era. An era of peace, cooperation and bounty.’ 

Jaina watched intently as looks were shared amongst the crowd. Chilly fingers laced with her own, Jaina glanced down as she squeezed Vereesa’s hand tightly. 

‘This world has known turmoil for too many years. Countless generations of children have been born into a needlessly war torn world. Children like myself. In my time as King I have learned worse than ever how many people have _suffered _because of a stubborn war. 

There were nods now. Pained faces of knowing agreed with Anduin’s words as mothers held their daughters closer and fathers silently grieved for their sons. It was the unarguable truth. They had all suffered. 

‘What kind of King would I be if I did not strive to end the suffering by any means necessary? I _refuse_to let the men and women of the Alliance pay with their lives for a war we barely believe in. I _refuse _to let the past continue to dictate our future! There will be no blood because the feud between the Horde and the Alliance.’ 

Cheers followed this. The young hearts of the crowd clapped for Anduin’s words and spurned him. 

‘For the last few weeks myself and leaders of the Alliance came together with the Horde to end this war. To find peace and common ground. To build a better future for both the Horde, Alliance and Azeroth herself.’

The cheering stopped then. Jaina hoped it was merely shock at the concept of the Alliance and Horde sitting down together. Her breathing stood still as Vereesa’s nails cut into her hand. 

‘It is a strange concept, I know. But it is true. The Horde wish to see this war end as much as we do. They wish for the safety of their children, the preservation of their land and safety of Azeroth.’ 

Jaina could almost hear the whirring of brains in the crowd as the people began to put two and two together. The silence of it was deafening. 

Anduin pressed on. ‘Today, I am here to mark the beginning of our new future with the Horde. Today, I am here to tell you that no longer will there be a _you _and a _them. _Today, I am here to tell you there will be only an _us.’ _

Nothing. There was no reaction. Thousands of eyes stared up at their various leaders with faces of mixed emotion. Shock, awe, denial and anger. No body moved. Even with the beat of the rain a pin could be heard in the silence of the crowd. 

‘Myself and the leaders of the Alliance and the Horde have all agreed to the terms of unity between the races of the two factions. We’re to break down the walls and build bridges instead. We’re to share our lives, our homes and our hearts with those who were just as victimised as us. There is no blameless party. This _will _be a clean slate for all.’ 

A nod. Jaina saw a nod at the very front of the crowd. It was a young girl with sodden brown hair sticking to her face. She looked up at Anduin as if he were the only light in a dark tunnel, her head bobbing along with his words. 

‘We will unite. All of us. Under one banner. Under one leadership. Under one name.’

This finally drew a reaction. A voice cried from the crowd. ‘Who will lead us?!’ 

Anduin glanced back at Jaina. ‘For generations two people of all kinds have come together in any and all circumstances. The sanctity of marriage has remained unshaken despite the devastation the world has faced. No matter what, _love _has always prevailed. It is an example we shall all bask in… An example that we shall follow with the union of Sylvanas Windrunner, Warchief of the Horde and… Lady Jaina Proudmoore.’ 

Jaina closed her eyes, the world around stopping as the chisel hit the stone. It was done. Written and read. The beginning was neigh and there was, truly, no going back. Jaina did not know what the solitary tear that slipped down her cheek wept for. Her future? Her past? Or her present? She did not know. No one would know. Mingled in the rain drops upon her face, no one could see the silent tears she wept. 

‘Together, Lady Proudmoore and the Warchief will govern our new alliance. A member of the Horde and Alliance who have faced every trial of this war. Our most powerful assets together, united in the favour of Azeroth. _Together _they shall usher in our new future with every faction leader at their back.’ 

All eyes were upon Jaina now. She looked right back at them, her heart in turmoil but her face still, grounded and controlled. If she was ever to command their loyalty and respect, it could only be in the face of strength and the mirror of compassion. 

‘Now is not the time to forget,’ Anduin continued to say to the people. ‘We can never forget how we have suffered. We can never forget our sons and daughters, brother and sisters…, mothers or fathers. Their sacrifices will not be vain. We shall build the world they fought for. For the peace they died to bring about. Now is the time to accept that which is done and see through another’s eyes. To be the change you deserve. To stand side by side with an enemy and take the plunge as friends. Fight not each other, but for _our _world.’ 

There was a cheer. Then another. Several more then followed scattered throughout the crowd. Underneath the onslaught from the heavens the people began to nod and understand. The young gripped one another’s hands while the old closed their eyes and tried to make peace with Anduin’s words. 

‘I stand before you as a King, but really I am a man who has known darkness, witnessed horrors and grown with the pain of his people. I am a man who is ready to see the light once more and bask in it with you all. I swear by the Titans of the heavens, the Wild Gods of the earth and the Naru of the light that we. Will. Prosper!’ 

The crowd was truly cheering now. The stamping of feet, the clapping of hands and cries of joy drowned out the beat of the rain. Heard voices celebrated the words of their trusted king as he stood before them, plain and exposed and promising their bright futures. 

Jaina let herself breathe as Anduin unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the heavens above. ‘FOR AZEROTH!’ He cried. 

‘For Azeroth!’ Jaina joined him, lifting her staff to join Shalamayne in air. 

‘For Azeroth!’ a chant began as staves, swords, shoes and hands were thrust into the air. Jaina looked at the leaders around her, their own weapons held aloft with the pride of their people. 

‘FOR AZEROTH!’

**

Jaina was alone again. The rain still beat down from above, bathing the streets in a mirror to reflect the fireworks bursting above. A celebration for the new peace was under full swing. 

Night had fallen and the city shone in the rain, it’s colourful glow a wonder to behold. It was uplifting to see. The people were happy- no, ecstatic. Jaina had been wrong to doubt their hearts. It was people that always suffered worse than their leaders. Their desire for peace was far greater than any of those who had made the final decision. It was in that moment that Jaina realised just how selfish she could have been.

Shouts and cheers rang in the air as people danced in the rain. Children spun one another around while adults watched on knowing there was a future to be had. Jaina had finally done the right thing by her people. She wished only that she had done so sooner. 

Jaina hovered in the shadow on a stone corridor. Bursts of colourful light illuminated her every few minutes as a new collection of fireworks burst in the sky above. Jaina hoped all had gone as well in Orgrimmar as it had in Stormwind. 

Outside, on the steps of the keep and around the fountain, many of the leaders had joined the celebration. Malfurion had coerced Tyrande into dancing with him, successfully easing her stiff body back to life as she spun around in his arms. 

Genn had attempted to brood undercover but had been successfully pulled into the rain by Muradin and a handful of excited children. Despite himself, he seemed to be having a good time. 

Anduin was most excited of all. Dressed only in fine cloth that was reminiscent of his old princely attire, Anduin spun Valeera around in the rain, laughing every time she tried to avoid a large puddle. 

Most heart-warming of all was Vereesa and her sons. Giramar and Galadin, so akin to their father, were excitedly trying to catch little fireworks that burst above their heads from Vereesa’s bow. She had a bright, genuine smile on her face. 

‘I like the rain.’ Said a voice from behind her. Jaina jumped, spinning round to come face to face with Sylvanas. ‘It rains often in Tirisfal unlike Quel’Thalas. I often hoped one day the stains of the land might wash away.’ 

Jaina turned away from her to look back down on the happiness below. ‘Are you here to tell me all was a success?’ 

‘Are you hoping I won’t?’ Sylvanas replied, standing next to her and look down at the dancing. 

‘Of course not.’ Jaina shot back. ‘Well?’ 

‘It would seem Stormwind and Orgrimmar are mirrored. Minus the rain. My people were more than ready for change. I imagine there are those who are disgruntled but their voices will not be heard today.’ Sylvanas stated, smirking. 

‘I’ll send the invites out tomorrow then.’ Jaina refused to meet Sylvanas piercing gaze.

‘Why aren’t you down there?’ Sylvanas asked slowly.

Why wasn’t she? Jaina wanted to share in their joy. She wanted to take pride on what she had done to ensure a brighter future. She wanted to revel in the dancing and light fireworks with Vereesa. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. Instead she stood back and watched. 

‘I have things to prepare. We have to start setting plans in motion.’ Jaina replied, pushing away from the stone window and making to walk away. A strong but surprisingly gentle hand caught her upper arm, stilling her. 

‘You can’t punish yourself forever, Jaina.’ Sylvanas murmured, not letting go. 

Jaina glared at Sylvanas, jerking away harshly. Sylvanas did not let her go, red eyes burning into her soul. 

‘Who are you to speak of punishment, Sylvanas?’ Jaina shot back. 

Sylvanas smiled coldly. ‘The right person.’ She let Jaina go slowly, punctuating the lessening of her grip. ‘Plan tomorrow. Live tonight.’ 

‘You’re not to keep spying on me, do you understand?’ Jaina hissed. Sylvanas wasn’t at all affected by her tone as she moved with the elegance of a feline, quick and precise, and backed Jaina against the cool stone wall. 

Sylvanas’ voice was a whispered purr as she said, ‘you’re going to be a challenge, Lady Proudmoore. I’ve accepted that. Your strong will and defiance will be our leading strength. And while I also accept your coldness, for it is justified, I will not be shut out… So, you can either start opening up to me and allowing to understand the turmoil in your head or I shall continue to follow your shadow. Don’t forget, we’re to be equals you and I. Communication… is key.’ 

She crowded Jaina against the wall for a moment longer, letting her words sink. Jaina didn’t reply, unsure of if she wanted to bite back or concede. At such close proximity, Jaina could feel the undead energy that seemed to vibrate on the surface of Sylvanas’ skin. 

A firework burst in the sky, it’s red flash lighting up Sylvanas’ body before her. She was so eerily calm and collected. Though not threatening, her aura was effortlessly commanding. It divided Jaina between wanting to curl away from the intimidating banshee and rise up above her. Neither option offered her a good outcome. 

‘I owe you no right to be privy to my mind.’ Jaina countered calmly. ‘If you would excuse me, Warchief.’ 

‘We’ll see.’ Sylvanas murmured, hovering ever so closer for a moment before backing away completely. 

Jaina strode down the corridor, leaving Sylvanas to blend back with the darkness, her red eyes still watching her go as Jaina glanced over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love rain. Absolutely love it. If it is raining outside you bet your sweet arse i'm opening the window and sticking my head out to smell it. If I was to come into contact with Amortentia, I'd smell fresh rain. Lucky for me I live in England and it rains most often.
> 
> The best seasons are hands down autumn and winter, specifically winter. The cold? Grand. Rain? Heavenly. Snow? Orgasmic. Wind? Fuck off. 
> 
> Best part about rain is I can continue to do my favourite sports in it. The waves are never better for surfing than in bad weather. Plus, you're already wet. 
> 
> That's all. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're all cordially invited to the wedding Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner. It's going to be a blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, despite the endless content of weddings i've seen, read and participated in, I don't know very much of how they work at all. 
> 
> My search history makes me look like a very panicked bride who is planning a last minute wedding without any knowledge how to do so. 
> 
> Good god, I'm not looking forward to actually planning one of these one day. Why is everything so expensive?

Jaina didn’t recall the moment she’d fallen in love with Theramore. Her arrival and the erection of the city were quite the blur in her present mind. Her love Theramore had always felt eternal, as if she’d born with it dormant in her heart, waiting to be released the moment her foot stepped upon the isle. 

She’d devoted every ounce of her being to the city and people of Theramore. They’d all been survivors of the Scourge, fighter against the Legion and victims of all other horrors. Jaina had only ever hoped that Theramore was a sanctuary to all those who had suffered.

Of course, conflict had been unavoidable. Old habits die hard. Between the Horde, Grimtotem clan, the Scourage and later Garrosh, the sanctity of Theramore often fluctuated. Despite Jaina’s best intentions she could never hold peace for long enough. 

Then there was her father, Daelin. 

Jaina walked methodically across the fractured wooden dock, her portal closing up behind her. In another life the docks of Theramore had brimmed with activity. Traders and travellers would come from Menethil Harbour or Stormwind to visit Theramore and its people. 

Ahead of her, rather than the magnificent stone walls she’d watched raised before her very eyes, was the scattered remains of white stone. The beaten road from the docks was scarred by fire and crackling veins of mana residue. 

Jaina walked the path slowly, her eyes empty as she looked upon splintered stables, collapsed inns and broken homes. The ground beneath her feet was potholed and uneven. Up head, it’s sheer size and purple flashes of mana unmissable, was the crater that resulted in the loss of Jaina’s sanity. 

Discarded items littered the ground. Swords, shields, tattered clothes and old toys. Possessions lost by those who had perished. Soldiers, civilians… and children, so many children. All them innocents. 

The crater was deep, so deep that at the bottom water from the depths of the earth pooled, the surface tinted purple. The exposed mud lay unchanged, stone and rubble embedded deep within. 

The citadel, often known as Jaina’s tower, was completely gone. Having had the bomb land upon it, no physical memory remained. Jaina prayed every night that Rhonin’s death had been as painless as it was quick. 

She stood at the very edge of the crater, feet sunk slightly into the soft mud. Jaina hadn’t come here to grieve for Theramore, today was not the day for it. 

She turned, eyes looking back towards the dock where she knew a special graveyard to be. Having been built just outside of the walls, it had escaped the terrible blast. Casting one last look upon the remnants of her home, Jaina walked back towards the docks. 

She maintained a slow pace, her heart clear as day upon her face as she hummed to herself. Besides the chatter of distant birds and the rhythmic lap of the sea, Theramore was perfectly still and silent. Though no bodies of those killed by the bomb remained, Jaina regarded the whole of the ruined city as a cemetery. 

The outer graveyard was a small plot where the sailors who had fought beside Daelin Proudmoore were laid to rest. Those who had come to shore at least. Jaina did not dwell on those who had sunk to the bottom of the sea with their ships. 

Each grave was marked by a sword, items hanging on some. She had helped dig the holes by hand, refusing to use magic to speed the process along. 

At the forefront of the graves, with a silver anchor pendent looped around his old sword, was where her father was at rest. Jaina crouched before the sword, trembling fingers unable to touch the cold steel. Silent tears streaked down her cheeks as she took instead the pendent. 

Cool to the touch, it shone in her palm in the early morning light. Daelin had been given the pendent by his father, and his father before him. It was a generational heirloom that would have gone to Derek in his later life. 

Even with both her brothers dead, Jaina still did not feel as though she was worthy of it. In an idyll world it would still be around her father’s neck. 

‘I know you wouldn’t be proud of the decisions I’ve made.’ Jaina murmured softly. ‘I can’t say I am either. My only wish is for you to know how sorry I am, father.’ 

Jaina held the pendent against her heart. ‘The future is so unknown and I’m so very scared.’ Jaina paused, closing her eyes. ‘I know in my heart this is the right thing. You wouldn’t think so, I know, but it is. This is the only way. I’m so sorry to betray you again, father.’ 

She stood up on wobbly legs, clasping the pendent around her neck. ‘I hope you’re with me. I hope you still love me as I do you. I miss you so very much. I always will, for as long as stars do shine.’

Jaina looked up at the ruins of Theramore, her heart heavy. Wordlessly, scrubbing hard at the tears upon her face, Jaina opened up a portal back to Stormwind and stepped through, once and for all leaving her past behind her.

**

Stormwind was incredibly hectic. Five days had gone by since the announcements and wedding preparations had consumed every minute of them. 

Yesterday, in an effort to perhaps give Jaina a stress overload, the venue had been changed. After a flood of acceptances to the invitations returned, Jaina was faced with the reality that Hyjal was not the perfect location for the ceremony. 

Sylvanas, who had made this point, had been beyond smug when Jaina had sheepishly arrived in Orgrimmar to inform her they needed somewhere bigger. Though it was still rather risky, the venue had been moved to Lordaeron. 

With access to docks and zeppelin towers, Tirisfal quickly proved to be the more viable options as the venue was erected there. Jaina had yet to check up on preparations and was planning to that afternoon. 

Vereesa, who had appointed herself maid of honour (before Jaina had asked) was in full wedding mode and appeared, very frazzled, seconds after Jaina stepped out of her portal. 

‘Where have you BEEN!’ Vereesa screeched, grabbing her wrist and practically dragging her across Stormwind Keep. 

‘I’ve just been- ow! Vereesa!’ Jaina snapped, yanking her hand from Vereesa’s iron grip. ‘It is only nine o’clock.’ 

‘And you were supposed to have your final fitting at eight!’ Vereesa darted behind Jaina, grasping her shoulders and steering her towards the upper chambers. 

‘Vereesa- would you stop- VEREESA!’ Jaina whirled around, stilling the frantic elf. ‘Breathe. Just breathe.’ 

Vereesa laced her fingers together, index fingers steepled as she rested them against her lips. ‘Jaina, have you ever planned a wedding?’ 

‘What have we been doing for the last four days?’ Jaina asked tightly. 

‘_We? _No. For the last four days _you _have floated around aimlessly while _myself, _Anduin and everyone else have been planning.’ Vereesa corrected. ‘Hell, even Genn is being more helpful than you.’ 

‘Peace, Vereesa.’ Jaina said softly, placing her hands on Vereesa’s shoulders. ‘I’ve been a little lost in my own head. But I am here now and at your dispense.’ 

‘Good.’ She spun Jaina around again and continued to march her towards the upper chambers. ‘The dress maker is here.’ 

Jaina let herself be steered all the way up to the living quarters where she was hit by the full force of gnomish fury. Trixie Cogturner, a skilled dress maker from Ironforge, almost tackled Jaina to the ground with the dress and pins the moment she walked through the door. 

Like an oversized doll, she was twisted and moved around by Vereesa and the gnome as they debated about the fitting of the dress. Jaina let it happen, commenting every now and then when both had miraculously stopped to breathe at the same time. 

Mid-way through the fitting they were joined by the whirlwind that was Genn Greymane. Stressed, accompanied by two flower girls and brandishing said flowers, he demanded Jaina explain that under no circumstances was he going to wear matching flowers. One of the girls, the daughter of Tess Greymane, clung to her grandfather’s leg waving a pretty blue flower. Jaina recognised the flower a Winter’s Kiss, a Kul Tiran bloom. 

‘Pwease Popsie!’ she demanded, tugging on his smart dress coat. Jaina bit the back of her hand to contain her laughter. Vereesa openly giggled. Genn sighed very dramatically, looking at Jaina pleadingly. 

‘You look like princess.’ Whispered the other girl, Tess’ youngest daughter. 

‘She is to be a Queen.’ Vereesa grinned, winking at Jaina. 

‘Then Popsie has to listen to you!’ she squealed. ‘Tell him to wear the flower.’ 

Jaina looked a Genn, a glint in her eye. He sighed again in defeat, kneeling down before the little girls. ‘I don’t think you have a choice, King Greymane.’ 

He shot her a look before smiling at the girls. ‘One flower. That’s it.’ 

The littlest girl clapped excitedly while the other placed the flower behind Genn’s ear. Vereesa gasped in mock awe, pretending to swoon. ‘Gosh, you look so handsome!’ 

Genn grumbled something inaudible and scooped the two girls up in either arm. They giggled uncontrollably in his arms. Genn looked Jaina up and down, a slightly sad look on his face as he said, ‘the girls are right, you look every bit like a Queen. You’re beautiful, Jaina.’ 

‘Thank you, Genn.’ He huffed, striding from the room with the babbling girls in his arms. Jaina and Vereesa watched them go with matching grins. 

‘You really do look beautiful.’ Vereesa commented, stepping aside to let Trixie back at the dress. Jaina turned to look at herself in the mirror. 

The dress was like woven snow upon Jaina’s skin. Light, white and truly beautiful, she felt completely out of place in it. The bodice was lace and came up just past her breasts. Strapless, with an off the shoulder sweep, Jaina definitely looked the part of a bride to be. 

‘What will Sylvanas wear?’ Jaina murmured, still looking at her reflection. 

‘Black, maybe a shade lighter? It’s Sylvanas, what do you expect?’ Vereesa replied, admiring Jaina thoughtfully. 

Another knock sounded at the door. Trixie let out an annoyed sound and backed off as Vereesa went to let the visitor in. On the other side of the door stood Turalyon and Arator. 

‘Arator!’ Vereesa gushed, seizing her nephew in a tight hug. He laughed, hugging her back. 

‘Hello, Aunt Vereesa.’ He greeted letting her go. ‘And hello to you, Lady Proudmoore.’ 

‘Please call me Jaina.’ Jaina said, stepping off of the stool. ‘It’s lovely to see you, Arator.’ 

‘Aunt Jaina soon.’ Vereesa chirped. Turalyon didn’t share in her enthusiasm. 

‘Do you need something?’ Jaina asked, eyeing Turalyon. 

‘No, I only wished to see Aunt Vereesa.’ Arator said. ‘I just arrived with Lord Tyrosus.’ 

‘We haven’t seen you in a few days, Turalyon. Any news of Alleria?’ Vereesa asked, absently brushing lint from Arator’s pauldron. 

‘None.’ He replied passively. ‘Why has the wedding been moved?’ 

‘Hyjal doesn’t have the capacity. We’re holding it in the Ruins of Lordaeron instead.’ Turalyon didn’t react to this. 

‘And you’re to follow the same schedule?’ Jaina nodded. ‘Very well. I do not wish to get my times mixed up. We shan’t hold you any longer. Come along, son, you can see Vereesa once she’s done making tomorrow perfect.’ 

‘Yes, father.’ Arator gave Vereesa another quick squeeze. ‘Are the boys here?’ 

‘They’re probably being herded by Genn downstairs. If you see them, tell them they’re to have their fitting as soon as I’m done here.’ Vereesa said, waving him away. 

Turalyon led Arator back out of the room and closed the door. A moment of silence followed as Vereesa and Jaina stared at the door. 

‘You do know we’ve changed the schedule, right?’ Vereesa murmured, looking up at Jaina. 

‘I know.’

**

Once the dress was completely finished, Vereesa had given Jaina run down of how they should do her hair and they’d successfully pinned Giramar and Galadin down long enough to sort their page boy suits, Jaina headed off to meet with Anduin to head to Lordaeron. 

He was waiting for her in the throne room, chatting with Genn. Another flower had been tucked into Genn’s belt, seemingly without his knowledge. They both turned upon her arrival. 

‘All set?’ Anduin asked, smiling. 

‘I believe so. The children are all ready for tomorrow, as is my dress and Vereesa has finally calmed down. Shall we head to Lordaeron?’ Jaina replied. 

‘We shall.’ 

Effortlessly, Jaina opened a portal to Lordaeron and she and Anduin stepped through. Genn remained behind to continue to oversee the various occurrences in Stormwind. 

They stepped out of the portal just outside of Lordaeron. The main reception was to be held outside of the city gates. Large white tents and seating areas had already been set up. All around her Tauren and Night Elves were bustling about with outdoor furniture and decorations. 

Tyrande and Baine were heading the decorations committee and were apparently taking the job very seriously. Tirisfal Glades was a generally quite gloomy place, the seemingly permanent dark clouds above always casting the land into shadow. 

Despite this, the gloom was being combated but hundreds of little floating lights. They hovered around the tents and tables, in the trees and nestled alongside the paths. They lit darkness up perfectly and created quite the ethereal aura. 

White and blue was the chosen colour scheme present as Anduin led Jaina through the area. A landing point for portals and mounts had been erected nearby, keeping those coming by their owns means out of the way of the hustle and bustle. 

Jaina spotted Tyrande and Baine in quiet discussion, both holding different kinds of cloth in their hands. Jaina approached them with a quirked eyebrow.

‘Ah, Lady Jaina!’ Baine greeted. He brandished the sheer white cloth at her. ‘Which do you prefer?’ 

‘Pardon?’ Jaina said, chuckling. 

Tyrande gestured to the cloth in her own hands. ‘For the awnings in the courtyard. Which one?’

Jaina looked between the identical fabrics. ‘They look exactly the same.’ 

Baine let out a derisive sound, looking at Tyrande, who scowled. ‘Don’t start.’ She snapped at Baine, marching off. 

He chuckled, placing the cloth over his shoulder and regarding Jaina and Anduin. ‘So what do you think?’ 

‘It looks lovely.’ Jaina said earnestly. Baine smiled. 

‘It’s not quite what we initially planned, but we’re adapting.’ He said, gesturing to a light as it floated by. ‘Those were Lor’Themar’s idea.’ 

‘He’s here?’ 

‘Down below with Sylvanas. He’s fighting a losing battle over what she’s wearing.’ Baine explaining, an amused glint in his eye. 

‘I know the feeling.’ Jaina murmured. ‘So we’re to hold the ceremony in the courtyard?’ 

‘Indeed. Follow me,’ Baine said, walking towards the gates. ‘I’ll show you what we’ve done so far.’ 

Jaina hadn’t been in the Ruins of Lordaeron or Undercity since the betrayal of Varimathras. She remembered it well, the battle that had ensued upon the attack on the Wrathgate in Undercity had resulted in a new war between the Horde and Alliance. 

Thanks to her, no blood had been spilled between the Horde and Alliance that day, not that it really mattered in the long run. Varian’s temper had been enough to invoke all-out war again despite the ongoing battle against Arthas. 

Baine led them into the main courtyard. It had been massively tidied up in preparation for the wedding. The broken statue at the centre of the pathways had been removed to leave the stone tiered platform clear. Presumably, that was where Jaina and Sylvanas would be wed. 

The green moats had been covered with wooden platforms and large wooden gazebos had been placed in each corner of the courtyard. Jaina imagined the upper tiers would be for public viewing while guests would stand in the courtyard with Sylvanas and Jaina. 

Various people were still at work around them hanging lights, cutting grass and dictating seating. Jaina spied an arch being crafted by several Taurens out of the corner of her eye. 

‘We’ll have all the guests on this level.’ Said Baine, gesturing around them. ‘Civilians will be welcome to stand on the upper tiers and watch, but we’ll control how many.’ 

Baine began wandering around, detailing smaller things. Jaina followed absently, her attention captured by the large open wooden doors leading to the old throne room. 

‘You must be careful not to bump into Sylvanas, Jaina. It’s bad luck.’ Anduin called back to her as they walked ahead. Jaina hummed her acknowledgement, stopping to look on at the barely visible throne. Quietly, Jaina slipped away and walked through the courtyard. 

The dented stone flooring had been furiously brushed as Jaina inspected it closely. The bells, having long since fallen from place, had been removed and the broken statues tied up as best they could be. 

Jaina walked along the stone path leading to the throne room. It was said as Arthas had walked the same path upon his return, that rose petals had been rained down upon him from above. Jaina could see it in her head, the ground littered with petals all freezing in place as Arthas strode over them. 

The throne room was unchanged. But, as Jaina looked around, it was felt completely different. The large crest of Lordaeron was scuffed and faded upon the stone floor, the draping moth eaten and tattered. The throne was so dreadfully empty a top of the steps. 

As she reached the centre of the room, Jaina stood completely still. Her ears twitched as she held her breath to hear the rumoured whispers, eyes transfixed on the blood stain still visible upon the stone. 

Like an icy dagger to her heart, Jaina heard the barest whisper of Arthas’ tainted voice. Jaina reeled back, heart racing as she attempted to shake the voice from her mind. 

Different voices then penetrated her mind as Jaina whirled around to catch the slightest glimpse of Lor’themar marching up the steps into the throne room. 

‘No, NO!’ He cried, throwing his arms out to stop whoever was behind him from coming in. ‘You can’t be here!’ 

‘Theron!’ Sylvanas voiced snapped from behind him. Jaina quickly caught up. 

‘You can’t see each other!’ Lor’themar warned. ‘It’s bad luck!’ 

‘Is Jaina there?’ Sylvanas’ voice asked. 

‘I’m here.’ Jaina replied. 

‘Jaina- Lor’themar get out of the way!’ Sylvanas demanded. Lor’themar was shoved harshly out of the way as Sylvanas came into view. 

‘Sylvanas!’ Jaina now cried. 

‘Oh, it is just a _silly _superstition.’ Sylvanas dismissed. Lor’themar looked very stricken. ‘What’re you doing here?’ 

‘I came with Anduin to oversee preparations.’ Jaina said. 

‘Run along, Lor’themar.’ Sylvanas instructed. He looked between them with a distressed expression before strutting away, muttering under his breath. 

They watched him go, Sylvanas wandering into the centre of the room. Jaina hovered around the edge, scared to stand at the centre again. 

‘Are you well, Lady Proudmoore?’ Sylvanas asked with a frown. 

‘Quite well.’ Jaina nodded. ‘They’re doing a good job out there.’ 

‘I was reluctant to let them.’ Sylvanas murmured. ‘I’ve always made a point of leaving the ruins as,’ she paused, thinking. ‘Reminiscent as possible.’ 

Jaina looked again at the blood stain on the floor. ‘You succeeded.’ 

Sylvanas followed her gaze, red eyes flickering back and forth between Jaina and the blood. ‘That’s new,’ she said. Jaina looked at Sylvanas. ‘the pendent.’ 

‘My father’s.’ Jaina told her. She nodded, stepping closer and reaching out to the touch it. Jaina watched the movement like a hawk but did not recoil. 

‘It’s magical.’ Sylvanas murmured, fingertips brushing the surface. 

‘So they say.’ Jaina watched her intently, brow pulling together as she adjusted to Sylvanas’ close proximity. 

‘WHAT,’ screeched a voice suddenly, sending Jaina jumping back from Sylvanas’ like she’d been burnt. ‘IS THIS?!’ Anduin stood at the entrance, eyes wide and distressed. 

‘Nothing! we were just-’ 

‘This is _SUCH _bad luck!’ Anduin waved his arms frantically. Jaina fought the embarrassed blush the threatened to creep up her neck, catching onto what Anduin meant. 

‘Not you too.’ Sylvanas drawled, crossing her own arms. 

‘No more! Stop looking at each other!’ Jaina watched with uncontained amusement as King Anduin Wrynn began shoving Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen from the throne room like she was a disobedient child. ‘Go. Go. Go.’ 

‘I’m going!’ Sylvanas snapped, disappearing towards the lower levels, Anduin following her down to ensure she did. 

Jaina laughed too herself as she left the throne room, Anduin and Sylvanas’ bickering being the only voices to echo around the room as she went.

**

It had been difficult to fall asleep that night. The fact that Jaina was to be married the very next day was a deeply consuming thought. Sleep had come and gone as Jaina stared up at the canopy, sheets kicked away. 

The morning light was unwelcomed by her nervous heart as Jaina woke once more. Beside her, equally as grumpy about the early morning calling, was Vereesa. 

The youngest Windrunner had burned the midnight oil ensuring everything was ready and collapsed beside a discontent Jaina at some point during the night. She watched at Vereesa rolled onto her back, one arm over her eyes. 

‘I’m getting married today.’ Jaina whispered. 

‘You’re getting married today.’ Vereesa confirmed, turning her head to look at Jaina through squinted eyes. 

‘We could just stay here. Let the world fall apart and escape it all.’ Jaina murmured thoughtfully. 

‘We could. Or we could run to some distant island where no one knows us. Grow carrots forever.’ 

‘I don’t like carrot very much.’ 

‘Neither do I.’ 

They laughed softly, smiling at each. ‘It’s just another day.’ Jaina said. 

‘Just another day.’ Vereesa nodded. ‘We’ll take this one step at a time.’ 

‘Okay.’ 

Despite Vereesa’s words, slow wasn’t the mood of the day. The wedding ceremony was to be held in the early afternoon with celebrations around the world kicking off straight afterwards. Everyone was buzzing with both excitement and stress. 

Vereesa, an army of helpers and an unhelpful Anduin all aided Jaina’s getting ready process. The dress, which had all gasping, was donned while Jaina flapped about her hair. It was strange for to be consumed by such trivial things as her appearance. Jaina couldn’t remember the last time she’d sat down to think so stressfully about such things. 

Though made exceptionally loud by Vereesa, the process went along relatively smoothly. Before long they were both ready, Anduin also, and being directed to one of the many portal stations set up around Stormwind. 

Jaina’s wedding party, consisting of Vereesa, Anduin, Vereesa’s sons and Arator, were to travel together to Lordaeron. Giramar and Galadin were page boys while Genn’s granddaughters were flower girls. 

Genn met them in the throne room. He was smartly dressed and accompanied by his wife, daughter and granddaughters. 

‘You look beautiful, Jaina.’ Said Mia, kissing Jaina’s cheek. 

‘Thank you.’ Jaina smiled, winking at the little girls. 

‘Let’s get moving.’ Genn directed. ‘I won’t be accused of holding things up.’ 

A small tent had been set up to hide Jaina away until the ceremony began. Their portal formed right inside the tent where Jaina was firmly parked by Vereesa. 

She disappeared with Genn and Arator in search Sylvanas’ own party to coordinate. Anduin, who was to give Jaina away, waited in the tent with her.

‘Are you nervous?’ Anduin asked. 

‘Sickeningly so.’ Jaina murmured, twiddling her thumbs. 

He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. ‘You’re going to do extraordinary things, Aunt Jaina. Focus on that and it’ll get you through the day.’ 

Jaina smiled, bending forward to place a soft kiss to his forehead. ‘Thank you, Anduin.’ 

He nodded, standing back up to peer out of the flaps of the tent. ‘What do you see?’ Jaina asked. 

‘Well,’ he began, craning his neck outside. ‘I see _a lot _of people. I see the Tauren delegation, the Draenei, Velen looks smart.’ He looked the other way. ‘Oh, there’s the Crowleys, Thrall and Aggra. Wow, the kids are growing fast. Turalyon is with Arator and Genn has found the liquor table.’ 

‘Do you see Sylvanas?’ Jaina asked. 

Anduin hung his whole body out of the tent, hands fisting the flaps to avoid falling. ‘I can see Nathanos, but no Sylvanas yet.’ 

‘This is truly insane.’ Jaina murmured, forcing herself not touch her hair in fear of ruining it and causing Vereesa to kill herself. 

‘Oh! The Dragon Aspects have arrived.’ Anduin reported. ‘Titans!’ He darted back inside the tent. 

‘What is it?’ she asked, frowning. 

‘Kalecgos is coming this way.’ Anduin panicked. 

‘He’s what?’ 

‘Jaina?’ They both turned to see Kalec’s head poke through the tent flaps, his blue hair unmistakable. 

‘Kalec.’ Jaina breathed. He nodded stiffly, stepping in slowly. Anduin looked between the two uncomfortably.

‘Might we have a moment, King Wrynn?’ Jaina requested, giving Anduin a pointed look.

‘Yes, yes.’ He mumbled, slipping away like there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

Kalec seemed to wait until he was sure Anduin was gone and they were completely alone. His eyes regarded her coolly, taking in her appearance. Jaina stood from her chair. 

‘You look,’ Kalec visibly struggled. ‘Very lovely, Jaina.’ 

‘Thank you. I’m glad you came.’ She replied earnestly. Kalec nodded. 

‘Well, this is quite the unmissable event. I’d being lying if I said the whole thing wasn’t quite shocking.’ Kalec admitted. 

‘I know the feeling.’ Jaina murmured. He nodded, crossing his arms. 

‘I’d also being lying if I said I didn’t wish it were me in Sylvanas’ place.’ 

‘Kalec-’ 

‘Enough.’ He said, holding up his hand. ‘I understand why you’re doing what you’re doing. I truly hope Azeroth is made brighter with your decision… I wish you the very best of luck.’

‘Thank you.’ Jaina wasn’t sure what else to say. He looked at her so sadly, his blue eyes forlorn. 

‘Good luck with the ceremony.’ Kalec bowed, taking Jaina’s hand in his own and kissing her knuckles delicately. 

‘I’ll see you out there.’ Jaina smiled softly. He nodded, backing up and out of the tent. Jaina let out a shaky breath upon the moment of his absence. 

She sat back down in the tent, heart fluttering around in her chest as she silently waited, stewing all the time. Anduin did not return for a little while, his voice lost in the babbled conversation outside. 

Jaina felt her patience begin to wane as she continued to wait. Hours seemed to slip by though Jaina knew it only to be minutes. The chatter around suddenly began to move away as it sounded as if people were taking their seats. 

Moments later, Anduin reappeared at the tent, smiling at her as he said, ‘it’s time.’

**

Jaina Proudmoore had faced an abundance of difficult situations, complicated scenarios and unthinkable horrors in her lifetime. And yet, she stepped out of her little sanctuary to have every eye fall upon her, Jaina was certain this was the scariest moment of her life. 

Thousands of people looked upon her as Anduin positioned them behind the flower girls and page boys, all of whom were dressed in white and blue. Jaina gripped Anduin’s arm like her very life essence would be lost without him as they began to walk. 

The children excitedly led the way, the girls spilling flowers out around them while the boys couldn’t help but wave.

The guests were all evenly spread out, no divide between the Horde and Alliance was visible. Baine was easily spotted standing several heads above almost all others, nodding encouragingly at her. 

The various family members and closest friends all lining the front rows. Vereesa and Jaina’s soon to be nephew, Arator, beamed at her from down the very long aisle. Turalyon nodded. Behind them was Genn and Baine, Tyrande and Malfurion nearby them. 

Though she could not see him, Jaina could hear Muradin’s failed hushed voice somewhere in the crowd. 

Jaina wanted to look at them all, to smile and nod. She wanted to look them all in the eye and try to form some kind of bond with them as she went. But she couldn’t. Jaina could do nothing but stare at Sylvanas Windrunner. 

Sylvanas was resplendent. She wore deep blue armour, matching the general theme of the wedding. Though still undeniably formidable looking, Jaina couldn’t deny the shift from her usual purple created an entirely different image. Hoodless, Sylvanas wore instead a well kempt, white cloak with blue trimmings. Her hair was the same and expression as neutral as ever. 

A part of Jaina wanted Sylvanas to emote. She wanted her to react in some way other than her usual air of indifference or boredom. Jaina wasn’t uncertain of what she wanted to see? Joy or anger? Her own feelings were just as unknown as she drew ever closer the Warchief. 

On the other side of the aisle, dressed in his usual garb, was Nathanos. Jaina couldn’t pinpoint the emotion on his face, but not from a lack of their being one. He stood still like a statue, watching as she walked towards Sylvanas. 

Upon reaching the platform, Jaina breathing came to stand still. Sylvanas stepped down, nodding to Anduin as he offered Jaina’s hand from his own. Sylvanas delicately took Jaina’s hand and led her back up the steps to where the priest stood waiting. 

‘You look beautiful.’ Sylvanas whispered. Red eyes drinking Jaina in. 

To her surprise, a faint blush bloomed upon her face as Jaina replied, ‘you too.’ 

As the priest opened his mouth to speak, Jaina’s mind was immediately consumed by Sylvanas’ cold touch. Facing one another, Jaina looked only at the priest, unable to stare directly into Sylvanas’ searching eyes. 

Her hold on Jaina’s hand was almost a whisper, as if she wanted the contact to be as minute as possible. The priest continued to speak of the honour it was to unite two women such as their selves. He spoke of how they would bring together a splintered world and light the darkness they’d known for so long. 

Jaina tried to remain present in the moment. It was so very surreal. She was really there, Sylvanas before her and a sea of their combined people all around them. Friends, family, old enemies and new allies. Everyone was together. 

‘Now!’ announced the priest, making Jaina jump. Sylvanas smirked at her. ‘Please present the rings.’ 

Sylvanas and Jaina looked to their respective ring bearers. Vereesa and Nathanos stepped up, placing rings in each of their hands. 

‘And for the vows.’ The priest instructed. ‘Warchief?’

Jaina swallowed hard against the lump in her throat as Sylvanas began to speak. ‘Jaina,’ she said slowly, an uncharacteristic softness to her voice. ‘with this ring I promise to honour you as a wife, a partner and my equal for all the days to come. I shall strive to provide the life you have always deserved and create the world you have always fought for. With every fibre of my being I shall ensure you’re to never sacrifice your honour and livelihood again for the greater good. I am yours as you are mine, from now and ever onwards.’ 

Sylvanas pushed the ring upon Jaina’s trembling finger, her voice completely lost at Sylvanas’ astonishingly honest words. Jaina struggled to find her own words as she fiddled with her ring. 

‘Now you, Lady Proudmoore.’ The priest directed. 

‘Sylvanas,’ Jaina looked directly in the eye. ‘With this ring I promise to trust and honour you as the valued leader and partner you have become. I promise to open my heart and soul to you and share all that I am. Together, we shall usher in a new age as equals, united together by our hearts and people. I shall strive to always give you the benefit of the doubt, from this day, until my last day.’ 

Jaina delicately placed the ring upon Sylvanas’ finger, their hands coming together as the priest wrapped a strip of golden cloth around them, joining them. 

‘With the power vested in me by the holy light, I pronounce you, Queen Sylvanas Windrunner and Queen Jaina Proudmoore, wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.’ 

Jaina’s stomach jumped within her at the priest’s words, eyes growing briefly wide as she looked at Sylvanas. Taking command without hesitation, Sylvanas gently cupped Jaina’s cheek, leaning in close and hovering there for a split second. Jaina’s heart raced beyond control at the whispered brush of Sylvanas’ cool lips upon her own. Like ice and fire meeting, the kiss burned in a way Jaina had never known before.

Applause erupted around them as the crowds of guests and onlookers went wild. The stamping of feet and clapping of hands rang around the stone courtyard likes claps of thunder as Sylvanas pulled away from Jaina’s burning face. 

They stood before all, hands still clasped as everyone continued to cheer. Jaina looked around at everyone’s faces, looking upon her family as they smiled up at her. Vereesa’s was crying, smiling wetly up at her. Anduin looked more proud than she’d ever seen him. Genn and Nathanos were stony faced but clapping none the less. 

A minute frown pulled at Jaina’s visible face as she noticed an absence, ‘where is Turalyon?’

Sylvanas looked to Vereesa and Arator, Turalyon nowhere to be seen. They looked back at one another, a shared dawning occurring upon their faces. 

Like the sound of betrayal, a terrible crack rang out above as a blinding white light burst to life in the sky and hurtled down towards them. Screams rang out as everyone looked above to see the light. 

‘SYLVANAS!’ Jaina cried, arms wrapping around her as the light crashed down upon them, the ground shaking violently at the impact as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was going to be a blast. 
> 
> No, i'm not sorry. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang, crash and wallop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rugby World Cup has officially began and is the reason I didn't get this out on the day I intended to. It will mostly likely happen again. Rugby is very important. 
> 
> England for the cup!

Screaming. Someone was screaming. Many people were screaming. High pitched and fearful, mingled with cries of pain and shouts of war. 

The thunder of feet shook the ground, the smell of burning in the air. The commotion was overwhelming, there was so much happening. 

Jaina knew it was happening. She could hear screams and shouts. She could feel the ground shaking beneath her. She knew it was all there. But at the same time she didn’t. 

_Not again! It’s happening again! Help me! HELP ME! _

Something tugged at her body. Jaina felt the touch like a distant memory, one that was palpable but forgotten. The touch was gentle at first, barely there before it grew rough and demanding. 

_The people. What about my people? Rhonin! Are you there, Rhonin?! RHONIN! _

Someone was yelling her name, summoning her back. Jaina couldn’t feel her body. Like a bystander she seemed to watch the scene around her. 

The light had missed. Only by fraction. Jaina had tackled Sylvanas out of the way, the light soaring overhead to collide with the alter and priest. The alter was gone, the ground caved in. Everyone was scattered, scrambling away. 

There was light everywhere. The Army of the Light. Like lighting a candle they’d burst forth upon the impact of the bomb, their golden armour burning like fire with their swords drawn. What had Turalyon done? 

_Everyone’s dead. MY PEOPLE ARE DEAD. Who did this!? WHO DID THIS?! _

‘Jaina! _Jaina!’ _

_Why am I alive? Why did I live but not them? This is wrong. I will make them pay. GARROSH WILL PAY!_

The shaking of her distant body continued. Who called out to her? Why won’t they just let her rest? 

Chaos rumbled around her. The Army of Light attacked the guests with an unholy vigour. What was this? What was going on? 

_Take me with you! I cannot stay here without you! I cannot be without my city. Father, is that you? Do you welcome me home? FATHER?! _

‘Come back to me, Jaina! Wake up!’ Someone frantically yelled. 

_I have to stay. I have to keep fighting. They’ll never let me rest… I’ll never know peace. Why won’t they let me rest? I don’t want this; I’ve never wanted this... All I ever wanted was to study. _

Like a lightening shock Jaina crashed back to reality. Above her, red eyes burning with such fire that Jaina recoiled, was Sylvanas. Dark ichor stained her forehead and hands, her expression stricken as she tried to rouse Jaina. 

‘Sylvanas?’ Jaina managed, body screaming as she tried to move. 

‘Be still. I’ve got this, just stay with us.’ Sylvanas instructed, whirling around suddenly as a lightforged Draenei hurtled towards her. She drew a short blade, countering his long sword and effortlessly stabbing him. 

Jaina tried to look around, heart pounding as she searched the crowd for Anduin. She saw him them, head bleeding and sword drawn as he battled against a human paladin. 

Vereesa hovered behind him, her body crouched to defend her sons, arrows whizzing from her bow. 

The Army of the Light were vast, burning in Jaina’s vision like a sea of unholy light. But they were not enough to combat the greatest champions of Azeroth combined. Everyone fought together to defend one another. Genn howled at the top of his lungs, charging a group of Draenei as Nathanos shot them down. Baine thundered through a group of several lightforged, sending them spiralling away like nothing. 

Sylvanas stood over Jaina, shooting arrows left, right and centre. Jaina spotted Arator wounded upon the floor, alive but injured. 

She struggled to her feet, dabbing blood from her cheek. Where was Turalyon? Her question was instantly answered as she saw the paladin burst through the crowd. He looked completely crazed, eyes glowing a threatening gold, teeth bared and weapon raised. 

‘Monster!’ He cried at the top of his lungs, charging at Sylvanas as she tried to keep the lightforged at bay. 

Jaina darted in front of her wife, summoning her magic to her. With a scream, eyes glowing blue and air crackling around her, she released a terrible burst of frost. Almost all members of the army froze in place, their bodies unmovable. Jaina trembled with magic as she glared at Turalyon. 

The ice did not hold him as his entire body glowed violently. It was not the empowering light Jaina knew. It was something far more twisted. 

He charged her once more, Jaina raising her hands to strike him down. 

A plume of void shadow suddenly burst before her eyes, causing Jaina to reel back as something came whirling out. In a blink she would have missed it. Letting out a screech, the unmistakable form of Alleria Windrunner hurtled herself from the portal, colliding with Turalyon with such a force that his body dented the stone as he fell. 

They struggled against each other, Turalyon’s sword clattering away as he drew a dagger from his hip. Alleria knocked it from his hand, her movements blurred by her void form. She struck him hard, pulling her own weapon out. 

Knife against her husband’s throat and hand raised, Alleria summoned a sea of void tentacles from the ground. They seized the lightforged and ally paladins around the courtyard, tying them to the ground and holding them in place. 

Turalyon went berserk, letting out a scream as he thrashed beneath Alleria. ‘Enough!’ she cried, her void tainted voice bouncing around the courtyard for all to hear. 

Sylvanas rushed passed Jaina to stand by her sister’s side, an arrow nocked to point at Turalyon’s head.

Slowly, the army of the light stopped struggling, seeing they had been beaten. Turalyon made no such effort as he continued to scream at the Windrunners. Baine pushed through the crowd, charging over to where Alleria pinned Turalyon and dropped his large totem against the paladin’s head, knocking him firmly unconsciously. 

‘Detain them!’ Screeched Sylvanas. ‘DETAIN THEM ALL!’

Forsaken guards rushed into view, Sylvanas’ dark rangers also, as they began seizing the members of the army. The banshee whirled around, dark tendrils flowing from her body as she seethed. 

Jaina heart’s pounded hard as she skidded over to Anduin. He looked at her grimly, whipping blood from his face. The force of the blast had injured nearly everyone in the first few rows, their wounds varying. 

Jaina looked to see Baine seize Turalyon by the back of the armour and drag him away. Sylvanas did not calm down as she rounded on Alleria. 

‘Explain! EXPLAIN NOW!’ Jaina winced at the volume of Sylvanas’ voice. 

‘Where is my son?!’ Alleria demanded, ignoring Sylvanas as she looked around desperately for Arator. 

‘Mother!’ Arator called, struggling up from the ground. She sprinted to him, seizing his body and hugging him fiercely, battling between holding him as close as she could and looking him over for injuries. 

Jaina leant slightly against Anduin, her body still physically shaking. She looked to Vereesa, reaching out to her. She took Jaina’s hand, squeezing hard as Giramar and Galadin poked their heads out from behind their mother. They looked blissfully unharmed. 

Nathanos barked orders at the Forsaken, directing the Army of the Light away. Jaina peered around for obvious casualties. Much of crowd had successfully scattered upon sight of the bomb, though Jaina’s heart twisted violently to see some who had not been fast enough. 

Sylvanas glided menacingly over towards Jaina, a smoking hand coming up to collect blood from her weeping forehead. The banshee’s eyes burned a deadly red as she hissed at the blood upon her fingers. 

‘_What _in the Titans above was _that!’ _She whispered, glaring around at anyone she could. 

‘I think it’s quite self-explanatory, Sylvanas.’ Snipped Vereesa, holding her sons close. Sylvanas loomed above her threateningly. 

‘He’s lost his mind- Turalyon, he’s not himself.’ Alleria said. Jaina took a moment to really look at her. She was paler than usual, as if she hadn’t seen the sun in a while. Her hair was ratty and eyes bagged. 

‘Did you know this would happen?’ Jaina asked, gripping Anduin’s arm. 

Alleria looked at Arator, eyes filled with guilt as she struggled to answer. ‘Yes, I did.’ 

‘The Alliance betrayed us!’ A voice boomed. Varok shouldered his way through the crowd, a quivering finger pointed at Alleria. 

‘No!’ Alleria cried, shaking her head. ‘I didn’t mean for it, I swear!’ 

Sylvanas let out disbelieving sound. Jaina extended her other hand to tightly grip her forearm. Sylvanas looked at her instantly, eyes still filled with anger. 

‘Explain yourself, Alleria.’ Jaina commanded calmly. 

‘I- I know I left. I won’t deny it. I was angry at you, at all of you. But this wasn’t me, I swear it.’ 

‘I believe you.’ Jaina said. Sylvanas snarled, opening her mouth to snap something. ‘Let her speak, Warchief.’ 

‘I came home a few weeks ago, not long before Anduin and Sylvanas were to give their speeches.’ Alleria continued to explain. 

‘You came home?’ Vereesa whispered. 

‘I just needed time. I understood from the start why you’ve done this. I’m not saying I accepted it, but I understood. I just needed to adapt to the idea of-,’ she gestured vaguely at Sylvanas. ‘But when I came home, Turalyon, he wasn’t himself. He kept spouting holy verses and saying the light had compelled him to right the wrongs the world was planning. He said the light spoke to him.’ 

‘It…spoke to him?’ Anduin parroted, brow furrowed. A deep gash was still bleeding on his forehead. Jaina covered it with her hand to stem the bleeding. ‘I did not know this to be possible?’ 

Alleria nodded. ‘For someone to speak to him? Absolutely. Was it the light that did?’ Alleria pulled a grim expression. ‘I don’t think so.’ 

‘Then what?’ Jaina murmured. 

Sylvanas made a sharp sound, red eyes narrowing minutely. Jaina frowned at her, waiting for her to speak. She did not. 

‘I don’t know what or who spoke to him,’ Alleria said. ‘But whatever it was, it is no friends of ours.’ 

‘And you think it compelled him to plan an attack?’ Vereesa asked. 

‘Yes.’ Alleria nodded. ‘He wanted me to join him, to gather my void elves with the Army of the Light and assault the wedding.’ 

‘But you refused?’ 

‘Of course.’ Alleria snapped. ‘I’m angry but I’m not a terrorist. I would not risk the life of my son and family because of my own personal feelings. I am not that far gone.’ 

‘He’s been strange since yesterday.’ Arator murmured. ‘When I arrived in Stormwind, for a moment, it was like he didn’t know me.’ 

‘So where have you been all this time?’ Jaina asked Alleria. 

‘The Vindicaar. When I tried to leave he knocked me out and I woke up in a light prison. It seemed to counter my abilities, I couldn’t portal out. The light it,’ Alleria closed her eyes briefly. ‘It hurt.’ 

‘Oh, Alleria.’ Vereesa murmured, stepping towards her sister. Jaina glanced at Sylvanas. Her ire hadn’t faded as she regarded Alleria coolly. 

‘Then how are you here now?’ Sylvanas asked slowly. 

‘Your guess is as good as mine.’ She said, shaking her head. ‘One moment the light was there and the next it was gone. I created a portal back to Stormwind and discovered the wedding was happening now. I feared I was too late.’ 

‘You arrived just in time.’ Jaina smiled. Alleria looked at her, face filled with guilt. 

‘I’m so sorry, Jaina. For the things I said.’ 

Jaina shook her head, dismissing her apology. ‘You needn’t apologise. I understand.’ 

‘Who’s to say this isn’t some elaborate trick!’ Varok demanded. ‘How are we ever expected to trust the Alliance now?!’ 

‘You can’t. There is no Alliance to trust anymore.’ Jaina replied calmly, looking Varok in the eye as she held up her hand to display her ring. ‘We’re one now.’ 

‘The bomb was supposed to come down before that.’ Alleria said, frowning. ‘You aren’t supposed to be alive, let alone actually married.’ 

Vereesa looked at Jaina then, a dawning expression on her face. ‘It seems fate was partially on our side.’ She turned her attention back to the crowds still hanging around them. ‘We need to help the injured and…move the dead.’ 

‘Send all those unharmed outside to the reception. Let them drink as much as they can to overcome the ordeal.’ Anduin said. Several people nodded and jogged away. 

‘The damages are extensive.’ Said Baine as he walked over to the group. ‘The Army of the Light have been detained in the catacombs, Warchief.’ 

‘And Turalyon?’ Sylvanas hissed.

‘Guarded in the upper cells.’

‘Sylvanas,’ Alleria said, stepping up to her sister. ‘Please, he’s not himself. He’d never do anything like this in his right mind. He’d never hurt Arator deliberately.’ 

‘Or you.’ Vereesa added. Alleria didn’t confirm this, glancing at the ground. Her silence did not escape Jaina. 

‘As soon as they’re fit to travel send the wounded to Orgrimmar or Stormwind, whichever they’d rather.’ Jaina instructed Baine. He nodded. 

‘As you wish, my Queen.’ Jaina blinked at the title as he lumbered away.

‘You need your head seen to.’ Sylvanas commented. 

‘I’m fine.’ Jaina wavered her off. 

‘Jaina,’ Sylvanas pressed. Jaina sighed. 

‘King Wrynn needs more help than I, I’ll have him seen to first.’ Jaina said, turning Anduin to march him away. 

‘And then yourself!’ Sylvanas called after her. 

‘Yes, wife.’ Jaina replied tightly.

**

Emergency tents were set up beside the reception, the wounded placed within as the various priests present went about aiding them. The dead were taken immediately back to Stormwind or Orgrimmar. 

The casualties were, blissfully, not extensive. Lor’themar was badly injured, as was Tyrande but most others had escaped with only gashes and broken bones, all being repaired in the tents. 

Jaina swept around the tents, checking in on the wounded and seeking out Lor’themar. He was set up with Tyrande, his chest being closed up from being flung into exposed stone. Tyrande had put herself in front of Shandris and had been hurtled across the courtyard. Both were conscious as Jaina approached. 

‘I’m telling you,’ Lor’themar was saying to Tyrande. ‘It’s not superstition. They jinxed the wedding!’ 

‘Lor’themar,’ Jaina said, gaining both their attention. ‘I’m going assume you’re not blaming what just happened on my seeing Sylvanas yesterday, are you?’ 

‘It was _bad _luck.’ He pressed. She sighed, peering at his chest. It was slowly knitting itself back together at the aid of a young human priest. 

‘What’s happening with Turalyon?’ Tyrande asked. Jaina shook her head distantly. 

‘He’s at the mercy of my wife.’ She replied, spotting Sylvanas then as she stormed past the tent. Nathanos was practically running to keep up with her. 

Jaina patted Lor’themar’s shoulder before taking off from the tent after Sylvanas. She was in the other tent, looming over Alleria threateningly as Arator was tended to beside Anduin. 

‘He _attacked _our entire leadership!’ Sylvanas growled. ‘I don’t care what state of mind he was in!’ 

‘But Sylvanas,’ Alleria protested, a hand on Arator. ‘You have to understand-’ 

‘-I do, sister. I understand perfectly. But my people are _dead, _my wedding is _ruined _and my wife-’ Sylvanas spotted Jaina then. ‘My wife is _still bleeding!’ _

Jaina touched her face again, having forgotten to get healed. Vereesa grabbed Jaina then, yanking her down to the bed she was being healed upon. The priest jumped upon her, checking her over. 

Sylvanas stalked around, hands on her hips as her eyes jumped between Jaina and Alleria angrily. Jaina dismissed Sylvanas’ ire as she winced at the healing light at her head. 

Genn stomped into the tent then, one of his granddaughters in his arms. She had a little bandage on her own arm. Tess was right behind him with her other daughter as well as Giramar and Galadin. 

They came over to sit on the bed with Vereesa and Jaina while Genn seethed by the tent flaps. ‘I want him punished.’ Genn said hotly. 

‘Genn-’ 

‘-this is unacceptable!’ he cut across Jaina. 

‘No one is disputing that, King Greymane.’ Said Valeera, who hovered beside Anduin. 

‘What’re you going to do then!?’ Genn snapped, looking between Sylvanas and Jaina. Jaina rubbed her head, the reality that it was up to her and Sylvanas to decide now hitting hard. 

‘Not discuss this here.’ Jaina snapped, waving away the healer. ‘The situation is contained. I say we bring the party to a close and send everyone we can home. Open portals, fire up zeppelins, do whatever is needed. We can’t stay here tonight.’ 

‘And after that?’ Alleria asked quietly. 

‘We’ll cast judgment.’ Sylvanas hissed at her. The eldest Windrunner blinked slowly, toying with the knife she’d held at Turalyon’s throat. 

‘I shall aid with creating portals.’ Jaina said, breaking the tension filled air. 

‘No.’ Said Sylvanas, shaking her head. 

‘No?’ Jaina parroted incredulously. 

‘You need to rest. You were hit very hard.’ Sylvanas said, stepping in front of Jaina. 

‘I feel just fine now.’ Jaina challenged. Sylvanas’ eyes burned bright. ‘Please excuse me, wife.’ 

Sylvanas struggled for a moment but stepped aside, letting Jaina pass in a rush.

Everyone was milling around outside. Drinks were being passed around between shaken citizens and stressed leaders. Jaina climbed up onto a wooden table. 

‘May I have your attention.’ She called out, voice amplified. ‘Due to the unforeseen and catastrophic turn of events, it is the will of myself and the Warchief that you return to safety until the area is secure. If I could request the aid of any able bodied mage, portals to Orgrimmar and Stormwind shall be opened.’ 

Khadgar weaved through the crowd, Kalec right behind him as several other mages stepped forward. 

Together, Jaina and the various mages opened two very large portals to Stormwind and Orgrimmar. Guests and civilians formed a line and began going through back to safety. Jaina concentrated on channelling her magic, her energy beginning to sap fast. 

After a while all that remained was the main leadership, the Council of Six and the Dragon Aspects. The portals closed as everyone came together. Jaina assumed her position beside Sylvanas who watched her like a hawk. Jaina put as much effort as possible into looking alert. 

‘What now?’ Asked Baine, looking around. 

‘Turalyon shall come to Orgrimmar with myself and Queen Jaina. I want him watched at all times until we come to a decision with how to move forward.’ Sylvanas said tightly, glancing at Alleria. 

‘There is more going on here, this wasn’t merely an act of terrorism.’ Jaina said. ‘That does not excuse Turalyon’s actions, but we cannot prosecute him without facts. Something or someone orchestrated this. We must find out who.’ 

Everyone nodded, their expressions grim. Jaina glanced at Anduin, the reality that she was to go to Orgrimmar rather than Stormwind sinking in. She was married now. Her home was with her wife.

Khadgar opened up portals again. Baine went back into Undercity with Nathanos to retrieve Turalyon, the rest of the Army of the Light to be guarded in the catacomb rather than being moved to Orgrimmar also. 

Jaina watched as everyone returned to their respective cities. Alleria and Arator accompanied Vereesa and the boys back to Dalaran while Anduin and Genn went to Stormwind. Jaina’s heart clenched hard as she watched them go. 

Passively, Jaina let Sylvanas lead them through to portal to Orgrimmar. Varok and Nathanos came through with Turalyon who was taken to the holding cells on Sylvanas’ command. 

Once alone, Sylvanas led the way to the living quarters beyond the throne room in Grommash Hold. 

The chambers were modest and immaculate, just as Jaina had predicted they’d be. A large four-poster bed dominated most of the room, a large chest at the foot. A letter covered desk, wash room and small lounge completed the whole room. 

‘Your things are in Lordaeron.’ Sylvanas murmured, following Jaina around as she looked more closely at the room. 

‘I’ll make do.’ Jaina replied. She ran her hand along the bed. The sheets were smooth and the mattress soft to the touch. Her brow pulled together briefly as Jaina asked, ‘do you sleep?’ 

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes briefly, shrugging in response. ‘I wouldn’t really call it sleeping.’

‘What would you call it then?’ Jaina pressed, perching on the edge of the bed. 

‘I _rest.’ _

‘Rest?’ 

‘If I stay still longer enough my strength is renewed, so to say. I am still _conscious _but merely _resting._’ Sylvanas explained, stepping around the room and opening one of the chests. From within she pulled a large undershirt. 

‘I see.’ Jaina murmured. 

Silence fell between them as Jaina fiddled with the lacing on her dress. She leant forward, head in her hands as she let her body shake violently. Her wedding had been bombed. People had died, her friends had been injured and her new brother-in-law would face the wrath of her new wife. 

Jaina drew in ragged breaths as she shook, eyes shut tight. She’d gone somewhere in her mind upon the explosion, somewhere she hadn’t been before. Somewhere dark. 

Cold hands gently wrapped around her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. Jaina looked up to see Sylvanas knelt before her, her expression indifferent as she let go of Jaina. 

‘Are things ever going to go the way we planned?’ Jaina whispered, her voice small. Sylvanas cocked her head to the side, red eyes searching Jaina’s own. 

‘We could have lined every inch of Lordaeron with guards, just like I did, and it wouldn’t have stopped that bomb falling.’ Sylvanas murmured. 

‘If there is a force capable of corrupting light beings like Turalyon working against us then we’re in grave danger, Sylvanas.’ Jaina said gravely. 

Sylvanas nodded solemnly. ‘I think you’re right.’ 

Jaina stood from the bed, harshly pulling her hair free from the elegant braid. Her hands reached for the lacing of the dress, tugging at them blindly. Sylvanas glided up behind her, batting Jaina’s hands away as she methodically began undoing the laces. 

‘So what now?’ Jaina asked bitterly, crossing her arms. 

‘We rest and bring this day to a close. Tomorrow, we’ll fix everything.’ Sylvanas replied passively. Jaina peered at her over her shoulder, clutching the front of her dress as it began to give way. 

‘And you and I?’ 

Sylvanas paused, eyebrow raised as she met Jaina’s gaze. ‘What of you and I, Jaina?’ 

‘We’re married.’ Jaina muttered, watching as Sylvanas resumed unlacing her dress. 

‘Despite all odds.’ The elf smirked. Jaina did not share her amusement as the last lace came undone. 

She waddled over to a changing screen, snatching the undershirt Sylvanas had retrieved for her. Jaina could see Sylvanas’ silhouette through the screen shedding her own armour. 

Silence fell between them as Jaina removed her undergarments and pulled on the cloth shirt. It smelt like Sylvanas. 

She emerged from behind the screen. Across the room, Sylvanas stood reading a letter in a similar shirt and leggings. Her brow was furrowed. Jaina took a moment to debate their sleeping arrangements 

The sofa looked comfortable for sitting but not much for sleeping unlike the bed. However, Jaina wasn’t sure what she made of sharing a bed with Sylvanas. The banshee didn’t offer her another option as she discarded the letter and padded over to the bed. 

Jaina watched at Sylvanas settled down under the sheets, red eyes looking at her expectantly. When it was clear Jaina wasn’t going to move, Sylvanas smirked and said, ‘sleep wherever you wish, wife. But I am resting nowhere other than my bed.’ 

Hesitantly, her lower lip caught between her teeth, Jaina edged over to the bed and clambered under the sheets. Sylvanas watched her with an expression of disinterest as Jaina got comfortable. 

The bed was very large, there was more than enough room for there to be distance between them without having to hang off the edge. Despite this, Jaina could still feel Sylvanas’ cool body from beneath the sheets. 

‘Don’t let it plague you, Jaina.’ Sylvanas said, her voice surprisingly soft. ‘And thank you.’ 

‘For what?’ Jaina asked, peering at Sylvanas in the low light of the burning candles. 

‘You saved my life by pushing us out of the way and taking the brunt of the blast. Thank you.’ Sylvanas clarified, not looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the archive is convinced that Jaina and Sylvanas are names and other times it is like wtf are you writing. It makes me question everything. 
> 
> I once had to walk around school with only one shoe. Why? Because I hit a guy in the face. When explaining the situation to my teacher, rather than giving me detention, she simply asked if I made him bleed or not. I've been in love with her ever since.
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turalyon is a pretty gnarly guy. I really mean it. He's the bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm not here to discuss 8.2.5 for two reasons, one being obvious spoilers and two because if you're here reading this I assume you're already trying to escape BfA. Or maybe you're not. I don't know. If you are I hope this story is an enjoyable change from Blizzard's writing. 
> 
> What I will say is the importance of recognising trauma in women, especially women in power, is very pivotal and it should not be used as a way to make them a villain. That's all. 
> 
> In other news I once ate a Christmas light.

Jaina rolled over, arms falling onto the empty space beside her. Her eyes remained shut as vaguely felt around, fingers running over cool sheets. Blinking at the light, Jaina squinted over her shoulder, her heart oddly a flutter to see that was Sylvanas not beside her. 

She’d slept rather soundly, despite everything. The bed was comfortable, the sheets heavy but not suffocating and the presence…, having someone, anyone, beside her in bed again was more wonderful than Jaina had realised.

She didn’t know how long Sylvanas had lain beside her, the elf’s lack of warmth meant she’d never know if she’d left mere moments or hours ago. 

Jaina sat up, the large shirt falling away from her shoulders. She braced for the cool air she was used to upon waking up in the morning. But none came as Jaina remembered just where she was. 

The heat of Orgrimmar effortlessly penetrated the walls of Grommash Hold, warming the chambers upon the first touch of sunlight. The windows were bare of glass and instead were covered by intricate shutters. The design was geometric and repeating, large woven gaps letting light stream in. 

Jaina frowned at the large window, having not taken note of it the night before. The design was certainly not orcish but neither was it elvish. It was completely unique. Jaina wondered if Sylvanas had had it personally designed for the room. 

The beams of light that came through the shutters caught the dust in the air, making it visible to Jaina’s naked eye. The sight was truly quite breathtaking. Jaina hadn’t ever thought she’d consider something in Orgrimmar to be beautiful. 

She slipped from the bed, bare feet planting hesitantly on the pelt lined floor. It was soft to the touch. Jaina stood, stretching her arms behind her head, eyes shutting at she relished in the feel of her body waking up. 

At the foot of the bed was a small trunk, a note delicately placed atop it. Jaina padded over and picked up the note to read; 

_My Queen, _

_I thought these would be of use, they’re some of the many _

_wedding gifts that were forgotten last night. Do keep in _

_mind the temperate difference here. _

_S. _

Jaina read the note twice, eyes jumping towards the trunk after every few sentences with an arch brow. Placing the note down, she knelt to lift the lid of the trunk. Inside was a series of elven gowns. They came in variety of shades of blue and purple, the embroidery around the necklines and hems either gold or silver.

Jaina pulled one out, eyebrows rising further into her hair line. It was no secret that Quel’dorei, especially Sin’dorei, were very liberal people when it came to their fashion, however even the dress Jaina held in her hands seemed a bit much. 

None the less, she stripped the shirt from her body and eased the dress on. Though anatomically there was little difference between humans and elves, it was safe to safe elves lacked the natural curves of humans. 

Jaina peered at herself in the long mirror at the edge of the room. The dress was very light, the several layers of fabric necessary given the sheer material the dress was made of. Her stomach was completely visible, as were her arms and shoulders. Jaina hadn’t worn a dress or robes like this in quite a long time.

Throwing her hair into a quick braid and slipping a pair of shoes on, Jaina took a deep breath at the door, hand on the handle as she steadied herself. Resigned to the fact she couldn’t hide in their bedroom forever, Jaina went off in search of Sylvanas. 

The throne room was empty, surprisingly. A large stack of boxes, books, trunks and various others things had been neatly stacked to one side of the room. Jaina guessed they were the rest of the wedding presents. 

The Horde banners had been taken down and replaced with a collection of plain blue and red hangings. The large orcish throne had been shifted to the side to make room for another, far more elegant throne. Jaina approached it, reaching out to trace the drifted wood structure. Similar blues to that of the wedding had been woven into the wood to represent her. 

She was reluctant to sit down, fingers barely able to touch of the throne without hesitation. Jaina wondered where everyone was, eyes looking towards the shadows of the room as if Sylvanas was simply hiding from her.

Voices reached her then, loud and heated. Jaina’s attention snapped towards the entrance as several people came barrelling inside. Lor’themar led the charge, hands in the air and he clearly disagreed with something that Lady Liadrin, who was right behind him, was saying. They both stopped dead at the sight of Jaina, bodies tumbling forward as Baine charged into the room and collided with them. 

‘Your majesty.’ Baine spluttered apologetically, steadying Liadrin with his large hand. 

‘Titans above,’ Lor’themar muttered, looking Jaina up and down. Jaina wondered then if she looked just as ridiculous as she felt in the elvish dress.

‘We didn’t mean barge in here like that, my queen.’ Said Liadrin, bowing. 

‘You needn’t apologise.’ Jaina replied, trying not to be bothered by their newly adopted formalities. 

‘Told you those dresses wouldn’t be an inappropriate gift-’ Lor’themar didn’t finish the rest of his muttered sentence as Baine pushed him aside as he approached Jaina. 

‘What were you discussing?’ Jaina asked Baine. 

He glanced at Lor’themar before replying, ‘the High Exarch, my queen.’ 

‘Please, call me Jaina.’ Jaina sighed, smiling softly. Baine nodded. 

‘The Warchief won’t like that.’ He grinned. 

‘The Warchief isn’t here.’ Jaina mirrored his smile. ‘What of Turalyon?’ 

‘We don’t know.’ Lor’themar interjected. ‘Sylvanas hasn’t let anyone see him.’ 

‘For what reason?’ 

‘She seems to want to interrogate him alone.’ He replied. Jaina’s eyes widened suddenly. 

‘Now I know why she didn’t wake me.’ Jaina muttered, stepping down from the throne platform and striding towards the entrance.

She’d barely made it across the room before she herself almost collided with someone as they came marching inside. Jaina backed up as her eyes connected with angry burning embers. 

Sylvanas halted where she walked, the ire on her face flicking to that of brief shock as she looked at Jaina. It seemed to take her several seconds to compose herself back to anger again. 

‘My queen.’ Sylvanas greeted tightly, stepping around Jaina. Nathanos was right behind her, his own look of discontent jumping to disgust as he looked between Sylvanas’ face and Jaina. 

‘Where have you been?’ Asked Jaina, following Sylvanas. 

‘Dealing with the traitor.’ Sylvanas drawled, striding over to her throne. 

‘Without _me?’ _Jaina hissed. Sylvanas sat down, looking at Jaina calculatingly. 

‘Now, now, wife, you needn’t be jealous. I’m all yours now.’ She said smugly. Jaina glared at her. 

‘That’s _not _what I meant, Sylvanas.’ 

‘No? How _rude.’ _Sylvanas drawled, reclining back in her throne. 

Jaina let out an agitated sound, glancing at the others present. She took a deep breath, wary of their prying eyes. Sylvanas seemed to catch her drift as she ordered them to them to leave. Jaina waited patiently to catch a glimpse of Baine’s tail before she rounded on the banshee. 

‘We’re supposed to be a team!’ Jaina snapped, glaring up at Sylvanas. 

‘Have I given you the impression otherwise?’ Sylvanas asked coolly. 

‘Turalyon is a _delicate _situation. We need to formulate a plan on how to move forward rather than you just squeezing him for information.’ She hissed back. Sylvanas wasn’t fazed by her tone. 

‘I believed you needed the sleep.’ Sylvanas shrugged. 

Jaina seethed at her silently, unsure of her implication. ‘There was nothing stopping you from simply waiting.’ Jaina said after a moment. 

Sylvanas seemed to concede to this. ‘I shall take that into account for the future. I’m sure we’ll make quite the interrogation team.’ 

‘I doubt interrogation is the right play here.’ Jaina murmured, fiddling with the thin strap of her dress. Sylvanas watched the movement intently. ‘did he talk?’

Sylvanas didn’t reply, her silence enough of an answer. Jaina was quite certain he wouldn’t. Whatever had compelled Turalyon to stage an attack had had their plan fail, she was doubtful they’d want their identity spilled. 

‘Why are you standing there?’ Sylvanas asked abruptly. Jaina frowned. 

‘What?’ she asked. Sylvanas indicated to the throne beside her in a sweeping motion, her question unspoken. ‘oh.’ Jaina still felt hesitant to sit upon the throne, as if it were merely a façade.

Sylvanas eyes burned into hers as Jaina visibly struggled. Slowly, wary of Sylvanas intent gaze, Jaina ascended the steps and delicately sat down upon the throne.

She’d never had a throne before. In Proudmoore Keep her parents hadn’t bothered with such formalities and neither had she in Theramore. Though she had been a leader, Jaina had always wanted to be down on the ground with her people rather than up above. 

Though only mere inches from the ground in height, sitting upon the throne seemed to effortlessly elevate her. Jaina felt as though she was far bigger than normal. Sylvanas watched her the whole time, her expression inscrutable. 

‘It suits you,’ Sylvanas said after a moment. 

‘A throne?’ Jaina asked. 

‘Yes. You look as if you were made for it.’ Sylvanas murmured. Jaina smiled sadly, shifting around for a comfortable spot. 

‘I fear the dress is an overkill.’ Jaina chuckled. 

Sylvanas smirked at her. ‘It’s not.’ 

‘I suppose I’ll have to alter my wardrobe for when we’re in Orgrimmar. My robes are mostly designed for Eastern Kingdom climates.’ Jaina said thoughtfully. 

‘You needn’t alter them. Just wear less.’ Sylvanas replied passively. ‘I’ve had several missives from the boy king. They’re all very upset about last night.’ 

‘We’ll need to find some way to make him talk. Once we have information we can pass judgment.’ Jaina said diplomatically. 

Sylvanas flashed her teeth as she asked. ‘And what kind of judgment befits a traitor in your eyes, wife?’ 

Jaina tensed at the question. Who was she to pass judgment on another traitor? She kept the thought to herself as she replied, ‘we ought to be careful how we use that word.’ 

‘Traitor?’

‘Turalyon has quite clearly been used as a pawn. For all we know none of this was in his control.’ Jaina explained calmly. Sylvanas made a derisive sound. 

‘The mind is not so easily broken, there had to be some aspect of willingness to begin with.’ Sylvanas snipped. Jaina raised an eyebrow, turning in her throne to look at Sylvanas. 

‘Are _you _honestly saying that a loss of free will is voluntary?’ Jaina asked incredulously. 

Sylvanas looked at Jaina sharply, eyes simmering. ‘In _this _scenario I believe so.’ 

‘He’d have never hurt Arator in his right mind, you know that.’ Jaina reasoned. 

‘Do I? I remember our brother-in-law well. I remember the man who led a band of fools through the dark portal and never returned. I do not recognise the man who came back.’ Sylvanas said darkly. 

Jaina didn’t reply for a moment, turning back in her throne to stare at the floor, Sylvanas’ words sinking in. ‘She hesitated last night. When Vereesa said Turalyon would never hurt Alleria, she didn’t reply. Did you catch that?’ 

‘I did.’

‘I knew something was wrong. He’d been acting strange for weeks, ever since the summit in Dalaran.’ Jaina said. 

‘And you didn’t think to _mention _it to me?’ Sylvanas hissed. 

‘And say what? Turalyon seemed distressed by the summit outcome? Many people were. I didn’t yet know what made him different.’ Jaina shot back. Sylvanas glared at her. 

‘You shared a look with Vereesa last night. When Alleria said the bomb was supposed to prevent our marrying, you shared a look.’ Though not voiced as a question, there was clearly one there. Jaina sighed. 

‘Turalyon came to us the day before with a query on the recent venue change. He asked if we to follow the same schedule as before. I lied and said we were.’ Jaina explained. 

‘Why did you lie?’ 

‘Honestly? I’m not certain. Other than acting miffed, Turalyon hadn’t done anything to specifically raise suspicion. But something felt wrong, Vereesa knew it to. There was no harm in him having the wrong times… It felt like the right thing to do.’ 

‘It was.’ Sylvanas agreed, her ire ebbing.

‘Do you think someone else will attack?’ Jaina asked. 

Sylvanas shrugged. ‘Not publically now. If someone wants us dead, they’ll come straight for us.’ 

‘A relaxing thought.’ Jaina sighed. Sylvanas smirked. 

‘Worry not, my queen, I’m always keeping an eye on you.’ 

‘Spying.’ Jaina muttered. Sylvanas just chuckled.

**

Turalyon was like an empty shell. Vacant and lost. His whispers were troubled and his struggling crazed. Jaina hadn’t seen anything quite like it. He did not look like a man who had accepted possession. 

The light aura that surrounded him felt tainted. Jaina knew the touch of light. She knew it to be warm and welcoming. She’d felt every time she’d embraced Arthas or cradled Anduin in her arms. 

The debate of the light’s goodness was a difficult one, Jaina knew it to be lawful no matter the alignment. But Turalyon was tainted. The very shadows that surrounded them seemed to lurk in his eyes.

Jaina was stood just out of range of his flailing, Sylvanas’ body almost pressed close behind her. It was a strange sensation to be comforted by death in the presence of light. 

Sylvanas had been reluctant to actually let Jaina face Turalyon and had bluntly refused to let her go alone. Jaina wasn’t sure which Sylvanas valued more; her safety? Or missing out of information? 

She stood directly behind Jaina, her hand still hovering nearby by to wrench Jaina back should attempt to get too close. 

Turalyon didn’t seem to know they were there, his struggling seemingly internal. The prison barracks were located at the edge of Orgrimmar, out of sight of the people. Stationed dutifully at the entrance were two of Sylvanas’ dark rangers. 

‘Turalyon,’ Jaina summoned, kneeling to be level with him. 

‘Jaina,’ Sylvanas warned. 

‘Turalyon, can you hear me?’ Jaina asked him. Turalyon seized at her words, arching away from the wall he was chained to violently. 

‘I hear THEM!’ he whispered urgently, eyes glowing. 

‘Who, Turalyon?’ Jaina urged, daring to creep closer.

‘Alleria, Alleria, Alleria,’ he continued to whisper, head whipping around in search of his wife. 

‘Alleria isn’t here. It’s me, Jaina, do you see me?’ Her words fell on deaf ears as Turalyon continued to struggle. 

‘The Voids touch. The Voids TOUCH!’ Turalyon wailed, flailing against his bonds again. 

‘Alleria’s touch?’ Sylvanas snarled. 

Turalyon continued to struggle, his face turning red as he held something back with all his might. ‘His touch!’ he gasped, relief briefly visible on his face before he convulsed once more. ‘HIS! HIS! HIS!’ 

‘Enough of this, Jaina.’ Sylvanas said, pulling at her shoulder. 

‘No, wait,’ Jaina said, pushing her hand away as she drew ever closer to Turalyon. ‘Look at me, Turalyon. Look at me. Hear me. Who is He?’ 

‘He…’ Turalyon murmured, golden eyes staring right at her. ‘He is coming. She is coming. They are coming.’ 

He let out a scream then, his body glowing violently. His voice was high with pain as he desperately wailed. His screams grew louder and louder, the glow of his body intensifying with each heightened pitch. 

‘I’m SORRY!’ Turalyon’s voice screamed out. 

‘Jaina!’ Sylvanas cried, taking the mage effortlessly around the middle and hurtling them from the cell as the light became blinding. 

_BOMB!_

Jaina hit the ground hard, Sylvanas’ body atop hers as the ground shook. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the cold banshee, eyes shut as debris fell around them. Sylvanas shielded her as frightened voices came rushing towards them.

Jaina slowly blinked her eyes open, golden glimmers above visible to her as she looked over Sylvanas’ shoulder. They fluttered down around them like rain drops, shinning on the dirt ground before fading to nothing. 

Sylvanas shifted above her, easing her body off of Jaina’s but not releasing her hold on the human. Jaina let herself be pulled up with Sylvanas, shaking slightly as she held onto the solid form of her wife. 

The roof of the prison barracks was gone, as was Turalyon’s cell and most of the two that had stood either side of his. The force of the blow had flung Sylvanas into the wall, her body taking the brunt of damage from Jaina. 

Turalyon was gone. 

Jaina blinked in a daze, one arm wrapped around Sylvanas to feel the back of her leathers had been ripped open. The two rangers were flapping wildly at Sylvanas who remained deadly calm. 

A crowd was quickly forming outside as Sylvanas led Jaina out of the ruined prison. Lor’themar and Baine came charging through the people, both wearing joint expressions of shock. Jaina looked back at the prison, the damage not quite as alarming looking from the outside. 

‘What the fuck?’ Spluttered Lor’themar, his one eye comically large. 

‘Agreed.’ Rumbled Baine, looking at Jaina and Sylvanas with worry. 

‘Turalyon…exploded.’ Jaina whispered. 

‘High Chieftain, please take the queen back to Grommash Hold.’ Sylvanas entrusted. She hadn’t let go of Jaina but reluctantly did so as Baine stepped forward. Jaina’s fisted hands slowly released Sylvanas as she wobbled into Baine’s arms instead. Her body felt numb. 

‘Regent Lord,’ Sylvanas commanded. ‘Send word to my sister and the other leaders.’ 

‘No.’ Jaina said, shaking her head at Sylvanas. The banshee frowned. ‘Summon her here. She can’t learn this through a letter.’ 

Sylvanas accepted this and nodded to Lor’themar who rushed off. Baine attempted to escort Jaina away but she fought him. ‘Wait, is everyone alright?’ 

‘They’re fine, my queen.’ Baine assured. 

‘Sylvanas?’ Jaina called, looking around again, her hands clinging to the fur of Baine’s arm. 

Baine gently swept a distressed Jaina away, carrying her back into the city. She shook in his arms, body fuelled with adrenaline. Sylvanas followed right behind them, several more of her rangers having materialised to listen to her hushed anger. Jaina watched her numbly. 

Baine brought her back to the throne room and gently sat her down. Jaina slumped in her throne, fingers sunken in her hair as she closed her eyes. Her rapid heartbeat had begun to ebb and the tingling of her body had simmered down. 

Sylvanas was outside with her rangers, her voice could be distantly heard. Baine stood beside Jaina, his huge hand on her shoulder. 

‘That’s not supposed to happen two days in a row, is it?’ Jaina murmured heavily. 

‘No.’ Baine said. ‘What happened?’ 

‘He was trying to tell us something and then he just…’ Jaina trailed off, not quite able to articulate what had happened. 

‘Blew up?’ Jaina nodded. Baine made a strangled noise, patting her shoulder comfortingly. 

Sylvanas charged into the throne room then, cursing in Thalassian under her breath. She strode over to Jaina, taking her chin gently to look her over. ‘Are you hurt?’ 

‘No.’ Jaina shook her head. ‘Are you?’ 

Sylvanas scoffed darkly. ‘They’ll have to try harder than that to kill me.’ 

‘Do not tempt fate, Warchief.’ Baine worried. Sylvanas shook her head, letting go of Jaina’s face and sitting down in her own throne. 

‘Lor’themar has sent runners to Stormwind and Dalaran. They’ll surely know by now.’ Sylvanas hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

‘What of the damage?’ 

‘Minimal. Whatever _that_was, it was intended for us and Turalyon it would seem.’ Sylvanas sighed. 

Jaina worried her bottom lip. ‘He didn’t deserve that.’ 

‘I disagree.’ Spat Sylvanas. 

‘Sylvanas-’ 

‘He almost killed you!’ 

‘He didn’t want to; couldn’t you see that?’ Jaina snapped angrily. 

Sylvanas shook her head dismissively. ‘I saw enough.’ 

The Warchief stood up dramatically, clawing at her ruined leathers. ‘Go and change.’ Jaina told her. ‘Alleria will surely be here soon.’ 

‘You can deal with her.’ Sylvanas said, disintegrating into smoke and disappearing. Jaina let out a frustrated growl. 

‘What will you tell Alleria?’ Baine asked. 

‘The truth.’

**

Jaina stood apprehensively as the portal from Dalaran opened. Sylvanas had not returned to the throne room so Jaina had gone to the portal bay to meet Alleria. She wasn’t surprised to see Vereesa and Arator also accompanying her. 

Jaina didn’t manage much of a smile as she hugged them all. It was obvious they knew something was wrong as Jaina led them through Orgrimmar in search of privacy. They walked all the way out of the city and up on the large gates overlooking Durotar. 

Jaina fiddled with her braid nervously, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she looked at the three elves. They all wore similar looks of grim expectation. They knew something was coming. 

‘A little while ago, Sylvanas and I went to see to Turalyon,’ Jaina began slowly. ‘We went to talk to him and make sense of what happened at the wedding yesterday.’ 

‘He’s dead, isn’t he?’ Arator interrupted. Alleria’s head whipped around between him and Jaina. Vereesa shut her eyes tightly. 

‘I-’ 

‘Yes,’ said another voice. Everyone turned to see Sylvanas waltzing towards them. Her expression was calm and her hands were behind her back. Jaina sighed inwardly. ‘He is dead.’ 

‘You DARE-’ 

‘-whatever had control of him killed him.’ Sylvanas cut across Alleria’s attempted outburst. Her voice was still eerily calm as she regarded her sister. 

‘What?’ Vereesa whispered, looking to Jaina for conformation. She nodded solemnly. 

‘He was trying to tell us what it was. He was trying to warn us.’ Jaina added. ‘But it killed him and tried to take us with him.’ 

‘Are you okay?’ Arator asked Jaina. 

‘Yes. Thanks to Sylvanas.’ Jaina nodded. Alleria looked very pale, her lips drawn tight and her eyes vacant. 

Vereesa took Arator’s hand in her own, visibly squeezing tight. He looked at the ground, eyes down cast and expression forlorn. 

‘I’m sorry. To both of you.’ Jaina said, looking between Alleria. 

‘Do you say that as our new queen?’ Alleria snipped, glaring at her. 

‘No.’ Jaina replied earnestly. ‘I say it as your sister.’ 

Alleria let out a pained sob then, an array of emotions washing across her face as she sunk to the hard floor. Arator knelt to wrap his arms around her tightly, his head resting atop hers. Alleria cried into her son’s chest, body shaking as he held her.

Jaina approached Vereesa, pulling her into a gentle hug. Vereesa tucked her head beneath Jaina’s chin, her grief seemingly more for Alleria and Arator rather than Turalyon. 

Standing close but not with them, Sylvanas watched the sad scene. Her expression was inscrutable but her ears were drooped. Hesitantly, Jaina reached her hand out to the Warchief, uncertain of what she offered but offering something none the less. 

Sylvanas looked at Jaina’s hand for a long while, ears twitching as she seemed to debate it. Slowly, as if uncertain of how to do so, she took Jaina’s warm hand and let her self be guided closer. 

They all silently grieved together, each connected different, but connected none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own a full length sword. If you drop them on your foot, it'll go straight through. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina ends up on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we should bring back naming our kids variations of our own names. You always know you're reading a fantasy book when every guy's name is just a variations on their father's. Aragorn son of Arathorn. Arthur son of Uther. Tyrion son of Tywin. 
> 
> I like it. I want everyone to know they're meeting my kid from their name alone. Surnames only get you so far. The vikings and Iceland also have it down with their cool surnames. I'd marry an Icelander just for the surname alone. 
> 
> I can't wait for Donerd son of Donald.

Jaina liked routine. She liked that for the last eight nights she’d been able to go about her business in Orgrimmar, avoid almost everyone and then hide away in her chambers. She liked the peace and quiet.

What she didn’t like was Sylvanas. 

Sylvanas didn’t care for routine. If the banshee wanted to do something, she would. If she wanted to hold a meeting, she would. If she wanted to train, she would. If she wanted to abandon her “rest” and disappear off in the middle of the night, she would. 

Jaina didn’t care that Sylvanas didn’t stay with her for the whole night. She didn’t. What she cared about was that fact she woke up without fail every time Sylvanas left the bed. 

Despite the odds she was _used_to Sylvanas. She’d accepted her current living situation. She’d accepted that under no circumstances would either of them ever sleep on the sofa. They had to make do with sharing a bed. And make do, Jaina would. 

What she wouldn’t accept was Sylvanas’ constant desire to get on her nerves. 

Jaina hadn’t fallen asleep that night. Something irked her mind and kept her tossing and turning. She’d lain silently staring at the back of Sylvanas’ head, supressing the urge to flick her twitching ears. 

At some point Sylvanas had rolled onto her back, blinked open her eyes and stared right back at Jaina. It was quite jarring. 

Jaina shifted back ever so slightly, Sylvanas’ outline barely visible in the dark. Only her eyes could be seen as they peered at Jaina in the gloom 

‘Why are you staring at me?’ Sylvanas murmured. Jaina didn’t reply for a moment, contemplating pretending somehow to be asleep. 

‘I can’t sleep.’ She replied after a moment. 

‘And staring at me is how you’ll achieve it?’ Sylvanas asked. Though she couldn’t see it, Jaina knew Sylvanas was smirking. 

‘I was merely looking in your general direction.’ Jaina scowled, rolling onto her back to avoid Sylvanas’ gaze. 

The banshee sat up slightly, leaning on her elbow to look at Jaina. ‘Does something bother you?’ 

‘No.’ Jaina shook her head. 

Many things had previously bothered her for nights on end. Turalyon, Alleria, the unknown threat looming upon them, Sylvanas. But none seemed to plague her mind now. 

The prison had been quite easily repaired, letters had been sent out to inform all those in leadership what had happened as well the release of an official statement regarding Turalyon’s…sudden demise. 

The situation had more or less been completely cleared up. Repairs in Lordaeron were well underway and almost finished. Everything had come to a slightly strange standstill after the daily drama leading up to and following the wedding. 

Now Jaina lay in the dark, many things to ponder and worry about, but only one question was on the tip of her tongue. 

‘Are you ears sensitive?’ Jaina asked Sylvanas. At their mention, Sylvanas’ ears flattened against her head. 

‘What?’ Sylvanas replied, eyes staring down at her. 

Jaina carefully phrased her next question. ‘I’ve…heard that elf ears are very sensitive. Are yours?’ 

‘Yes.’ Sylvanas replied bluntly. Jaina contained the urge to see for herself. Vereesa had exceptionally sensitive ears. The slightest touch could have her mewling like a cat. Jaina tried to imagine such sounds coming from Sylvanas. 

‘Where do you go at night?’ Jaina asked instead. Sylvanas frowned at this. 

‘Are you keeping tabs on me?’ She teased. 

‘_No. _I simply notice when you go.’ Jaina dismissed, crossing her arms. 

The smirk was audible in Sylvanas’ voice. ‘I needn’t rest as long you do. Besides, the best time to see the true colours of my city is when people think no one is watching.’ 

‘So you just prowl around Orgrimmar?’ Jaina chuckled. ‘Like a big, scary cat?’ 

‘Something like that.’ Sylvanas murmured, leaning back down against her pillow. 

Jaina watched her settle back down, fingers still itching to touch Sylvanas’ ears. Throwing caution to the window, she reached out and drew the length of the elf’s ear with her index finger. 

Sylvanas shot straight back up, staring down at her with wide eyes. Jaina looked right back, a bizarre, foreign feeling suddenly overcoming her. 

Jaina giggled. 

It was high, girlish and completely joyful. She laughed at Sylvanas’ wide eyed stare, her twitching ears and that fact looked like Jaina had just shocked at her whole body. She hadn’t laughed quite like it in a long time. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Jaina grinned between laughs. ‘I couldn’t resist.’

‘Well try _harder.’ _Sylvanas snapped, laying back down. Jaina continued to giggle to herself. 

They lay in silence for a while, Jaina’s amusement having subsided. She couldn’t comprehend the friendly, almost soft, interaction she’d just shared with Sylvanas. It felt both completely foreign and quite natural at the same time. 

Sylvanas made no indication that she was going to speak again. Her eyes were closed and body perfectly still. If she didn’t know better, Jaina would assume she was dead. Her lack of breathing was quite eerie. 

She continued to look at Sylvanas from the corner of her eyes, brow furrowed as she contemplated the banshee. 

When it suited her, Sylvanas could be both friendly and pleasant. Whether it was genuine, Jaina was never sure, but she appreciated it none the less. Though her exterior was like Thorium, cold, hard and impenetrable, Jaina was certain was she was unearthing layers to Sylvanas. 

Though anger filled upon Turalyon’s death, she’d turned up to share the news of his demise with Alleria and her family. Jaina truly believed she had taken no joy from doing so either. After all, there was a time, very long ago, when they’d all been a functional loving family. 

Vereesa had shared with Jaina many stories of her youth and sisters. She knew of the difficulty it took to get Sylvanas’ parents on board with Alleria marrying a human. Brief as it may have been, Turalyon had been a part of the Windrunner family. He had been Sylvanas’ brother-in-law. 

Her own memories of Sylvanas before she was risen made it easier to imagine the happier times of the Windrunner family. She could imagine Sylvanas and Alleria in constant competition. She could see them riding through Eversong woods together and hunting around Windrunner spire. 

Jaina had never seen the spire, a part of her never wanted to. Vereesa had detailed colourful, warm memories of her former home to her. Jaina imagined seeing it now would be a very terrible sight. 

She rolled onto her side, facing away from Sylvanas. She fiddled with the lining of her pillow, a warm feeling in her heart.

**

Jaina woke more or less at the same time as Sylvanas that morning. They dressed in silence and headed down to breakfast together. Though she did eat, Sylvanas would read over documents and proposals while Jaina quietly ate her way through a selection of fruits. 

The food in Orgrimmar was very different to Stormwind. Centred around the orcish diet, it was mostly heavy and meaty. The first few days Jaina had mostly picked around with it, eating bread and odd bits. To her delight she’d since been presented with fresh fruits. 

Sylvanas was engrossed by a letter, her red eyes flicking back and forth on the page. Jaina didn’t mind the silence as she went over a mental checklist of things to do that day. 

‘Have you heard from my sisters?’ Sylvanas asked after a long while, not looking up from her letter. Jaina stopped chewing her grape to glance up at the Warchief. 

‘Yes. From Vereesa. Alleria and Arator are still staying in Dalaran with her.’ Jaina replied, thinking back to the letter she’d received from Vereesa the day before. ‘Though circumstances aren’t idyll, I think she’s beyond thrilled to have them there still.’ 

‘Naturally.’ Sylvanas drawled, still not looking at her. 

‘I think it’s good for them to be together.’ Jaina shrugged, returning to her fruit. This gained Sylvanas’ attention. 

‘Oh?’ 

‘Mmm.’ Jaina hummed, picking apart her grapes. ‘Especially Vereesa and Arator. She wouldn’t admit it, but it broke her heart a little when Alleria came home. She raised him, after all.’ 

‘She has her own sons.’ Sylvanas scoffed. 

‘And she considers Arator a third. I’m you’d be the same if-’ Jaina paused, glancing up to meet Sylvanas’ intense gaze. 

‘If?’ She prompted. 

‘If you’d been able to be there for him.’ Jaina finished gently. Sylvanas shook her head, returning to her letter. 

Jaina hadn’t ever seen Sylvanas interact with Giramar, Galadin or any child for that matter. She imagined children probably didn’t take easily, if at all, to her. At least not Alliance children. 

Jaina chided herself. Not _Alliance, _merely children in general. She sighed, the difficulties with combining the Horde and Alliance in her mind still persisting. 

A knock sounded at the door to the dining hall. Sylvanas allowed the visitor’s entry as they both looked to see who had come. Jaina bit back a sigh as Nathanos strode inside confidently. 

‘Warchief,’ he greeted, bowing so deeply a strong wind would topple him. ‘Queen Jaina.’ His voice was far tighter as he greeted the mage. 

‘Nathanos.’ Jaina replied, ignoring Sylvanas’ smirk. 

‘What is it, Champion?’ Sylvanas drawled. Jaina feigned disinterest in what he had to see though listened intently. 

‘There is a…visitor in the throne room.’ He said. There was an odd tone to his voice, one that suggested he wasn’t comfortable with what he was about to say. 

‘Who?’ Sylvanas asked irritably. 

He glanced between the two woman. ‘Calia Menethil.’ 

‘What?’ They said in unison, their tones very different. 

Jaina was up and out of her seat the moment the word left her lips, Sylvanas right behind her. 

_Titans _how long had it been? Calia was _here? _Anduin had mentioned her presence among the priest who fought against the Legion. Jaina had hoped to see her sooner than this. 

She rushed from the dining hall towards the throne room, practically running to be there. Sylvanas loomed right behind her, red eyes burning bright. Jaina burst into the throne room, eyes falling upon several people.

At the front, standing before her like a corporal memory, was Calia Menethil. Her blue eyes, identical to her brother’s, inherited from their mother, Lianne, brimmed with emotion. Her blonde hair was shorter than Jaina’s had ever seen it, her face unchanged beyond the passage of time. 

She looked so much like him. Her posture, her expressions. They had been so very much alike. Calia had been the perfect mix of her parents unlike Arthas. Tempered but naïve. Strong but fragile. 

They’d been friends, good friends. Jaina’s relationship with Arthas aside, she’d spent a lot of time in Lordaeron and had gotten to know both its people and royal family. Buried away, Jaina still harboured happy memories of Terenas.

Calia looked more like her father than Arthas had. She had his strong jaw and long nose. They’d both inherited their blonde hair from him. 

Jaina could remember a distant memory of walking through Lordaeron with Calia, the two of them giggling about the prospect of her marrying Arthas. They’d both been so swept away in their youth. Reality had grounded them too hard. 

Calia bore the weight of their shared past in her eyes as Jaina did. She could see the reminiscent sadness in Calia’s eyes that was no doubt reflected in her own. 

They were the only two people left who bore a piece of Arthas’ heart. The only two who secretly still loved him. 

Sylvanas stepped forward, her expression hard and fists clenched. Jaina knew Sylvanas saw in Calia exactly what she did. It simply meant very different things to them. 

Calia seemed to snap out of her trance, eyes reluctantly meeting Sylvanas’. Jaina held her breath as she let her wife take charge briefly, supressing her emotions if only to avoid Sylvanas blowing up. 

‘Warchief.’ Calia greeted in the tense silence, bowing her head to Sylvanas. Sylvanas barely moved as she regarded Calia coldly. 

‘To what do I owe the visit, _princess?’ _Sylvanas asked lowly. She partly stood in front of Jaina, making it hard for Calia to look at her. 

‘I’ve come,’ Calia said, looking directly at her, a heavy note to her voice. ‘To see you, Jaina.’ 

Jaina literally pushed passed Sylvanas’ ire as she shot around her wife. Calia met her instantly, buckling slightly at the fierceness that Jaina seized her. 

It was like taking a hold of the very memories Jaina spent so much of her time trying to escape. Calia smelt the same, hugged the same, she _was _the same. They hugged for some time, Jaina’s fragile hold on her emotions fraying like old rope between her finger tips. 

It was only when Jaina could literally _feel _Sylvanas’ anger did she let Calia go, hands catching the princess’ own to squeeze them tightly before stepping back. Sylvanas seethed at her, something far beyond her anger at Calia swirling in her burning eyes. 

An odd sensation lit within Jaina at the look. A desire to challenge Sylvanas right there and then to fight over an unknown topic. The tension between them as their eyes met was quite foreign. 

‘And what _pray tell _did you need from _my _wife?’ Sylvanas hissed, looming over Calia. Jaina had to give props to Calia as she did not shrink like others in the room did at Sylvanas’ imposing posture. 

‘Well, that’s just it.’ Calia replied calmly. She regarded Sylvanas with a similar, if not more heated, level of disdain. Jaina fidgeted between them. ‘The news of the new coalition has spread like wildfire across Azeroth. As well as your marriage.’

‘It is a union _not _a coalition.’ Sylvanas growled.

Calia smiled. ‘A poor choice of words.’ She looked at Jaina then, eyes instantly softening. ‘I had hoped we could have some privacy?’

If Sylvanas wasn’t angry before, Calia’s words were enough to seal the deal. The banshee’s red eyes practically popped right out of her head, mouth opening to bare her fangs.

‘I should like that.’ Jaina said, everyone looking at her. She looked right back at Sylvanas calmly. ‘It- it has been a very long time for the princess and I. Surely you can understand that, Warchief?’ 

Sylvanas stared at her silently. Nathanos scoffed behind her, shifting into view. Jaina ignored him as she looked at Sylvanas, holding her penetrating glare. 

‘If that is your wish, _wife.’ _Sylvanas eventually, her voice barely above a whisper. Her anger was baffling to Jaina. Without another word, Sylvanas stalked away, Nathanos running behind her like a chattering goose.

Calia’s small company bowed away, guided from the throne room by two guards. Jaina waited for them to be gone, hands clasped fiddling behind her back. Calia remained where she stood till they were alone, taking their first moment of privacy to hug Jaina again. 

It was briefer this time, almost more of a statement that they could. When she pulled back, Jaina smiled at Calia, her heart quite overcome. ‘I imagine you have quite a bit to tell me.’ 

‘I doubt it’ll be anything compared to your stories.’ Calia chuckled. 

She opened her mouth to speak again but Jaina held up her hand, silencing her. ‘Not here,’ she said. ‘Let’s talk somewhere in the sun.’

**

The search for sun took the two women right up onto the upper rock of Orgrimmar to watch the zeppelins come and go. They walked across to the western Earthshrine and looked out at the hustle and bustle of the Drag below. 

Up above, the city was quite peaceful. Jaina could see the comings and goings of people without having to deal with the noise and sweat of it. Calia didn’t seem as interested in the events of Orgrimmar as Jaina. 

She told Jaina of her time with the Conclave at Netherlight Temple. Jaina had never visited the heart of the priest order. Anduin had detailed it to her briefly but Calia went more in-depth. She spoke of Alonsus Faol and how he had reintroduced her to the Alliance and Anduin. 

‘I couldn’t quite believe it when Anduin told me he’d met you there. I had hoped you’d accept the invitation to the wedding.’ Jaina said, a sad edge to her voice. 

Calia looked at her guiltily. ‘I had every intention of coming. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think you foolish marrying _her, _but I wanted to come.’ 

‘But?’ 

‘But…the venue changed and I- I couldn’t face it, Jaina. I have seen with my own eyes what has become of Lordaeron…I’ve heard the whispers of the throne room. I just couldn’t face it. Not when I had imagined many happy events there in my future. I cannot face what they’ve done to my homeland.’ 

‘The Scourge ravaged so much-’

‘Not the Scourge, Jaina.’ Calia interrupted sharply. 

Jaina sighed, threading her fingers behind her back and she spoke softly. ‘Nearly all of them were men and women of Lordaeron, Calia. They didn’t- they didn’t destroy _your _homeland. They tried rebuild theirs.’ 

Calia looked down at the ground, sorrow in her face. ‘By turning the underground into a necropolis?’ 

‘Undercity may not be charming, but it is their sanctuary. Lordaeron was destroyed, no amount of repairs could ever cover up the atrocities that brought it down. They made _do, _Calia.’ 

‘I know that, I do.’ Calia murmured. ‘But, it does not make it any easier to bear.’

Jaina gently squeezed her forearm. ‘In another life we would have raised our families there. Grown old there. Perhaps in another reality we are.’ 

‘Do you think he could have been stopped?’ Calia asked quietly.

_I’m sorry, Arthas. I can’t watch you do this. _

Jaina didn’t reply for a moment, such a question being enough to shake her very core. Calia looked at her deeply, seeing the tides of regret in Jaina’s eyes. ‘We…can never know for sure.’ 

Jaina wanted to say yes. She wanted someone to tell her had she’d stayed with him at Stratholme or found some way to stop him he’d still be right there with her. But no one could. She could never escape that question of ‘what if?’. 

‘And now you’re married to one of his greatest victims. Is not an unbearable reminder?’ Calia asked.

Truthfully, it wasn’t. Jaina didn’t see Sylvanas as a victim or a remainder. She was both, there was no denying that, but it did not define her. In their short time together, Jaina could see how much of the woman from before remained. Though twisted and angry, Sylvanas still very much remained _Sylvanas_. Jaina could look at her and see that. She did not see the past written across her body. It was inside, fuelling her every move like a raging fire. 

‘No.’ Jaina replied earnestly. ‘She’s a great many things. But she’s not a remainder. Not a painful one anyway.’ 

Calia nodded thoughtfully, looking down at the city. ‘And now you’re our queen. Both of you are.’

‘It is as much of a surprise to me than anyone else.’ Jaina chuckled. Calia grimaced, looking at her.

‘How do you…_function _together?’ the princess asked, perplexed. 

Jaina shrugged. ‘She isn’t nearly as difficult to exist around as I anticipated.’ 

‘Does she care for you?’

Jaina couldn’t answer that. She could not speak for the unknown void of emotion that may lurk still in Sylvanas. She could not speak for of if her un-beating heart could still feel. 

‘It’s difficult to say.’ Jaina replied vaguely. 

‘If that is so, surely that is your answer?’ Calia pressed. 

Jaina shook her head, chewing at the inside of her cheek. ‘It isn’t. Sylvanas is quite the enigma. I imagine I could spend a hundred years in her presence and be continuously surprised.’ 

Jaina thought back to the night before. She remembered how almost soft Sylvanas had been with her. The thought nearly brought a smile to Jaina’s lips. 

‘Are you intimate?’ Jaina looked at Calia in alarm. 

‘Pardon?’ 

‘I know it is not proper to ask but…_are _you? I mean, can she even…?’ Calia trailed off, clearly unwilling the entirety of her question.

‘No. We’re not.’ Jaina eventually said. ‘Our marriage is about function. Besides, we have more _important_matters to see to.’ The blush that crept up her cheeks was deeply embarrassing.

Calia did not push the topic further. She looked at Jaina with sad eyes. ‘It is wonderful to see you, Jaina.’ 

Jaina chuckled. ‘Sounds like there is a “but” coming.’ Her laughter died at the serious expression of Calia’s face. ‘What is it?’ 

‘I wanted to see you. Heart achingly so. But I did have more of a reason beyond sentimentality to come here.’ Calia admitted hesitantly. 

‘Speak true, Calia.’ 

‘I returned to Stormwind yesterday. Things are quite…tense there.’ Calia began. Jaina did not question her. ‘It would seem that Genn Greymane wrote a letter…to your mother.’ 

‘My mother?’ Jaina parroted, her stomach violently twisting.

‘Like I said before, news of your _union _has spread. Anyone who did not know upon Anduin and Sylvanas’ announcements knows now. Genn took it upon himself to reach out to those beyond the realm of the Alliance.’ 

‘He wrote to my mother.’ Jaina murmured distantly. 

‘I don’t know what he said, nor if she has replied. I only know a letter was sent. Anduin is rather disgruntled about it.’ 

‘_He’s _disgruntled!’ Jaina snapped, hands on her hips as she shifted around. ‘When was the letter sent?’

‘Three days ago.’ 

Jaina let out a harsh laugh. ‘And I imagine you weren’t specifically charged with telling me this?’ 

‘No.’ 

‘Titans,’ Jaina hissed, pacing now. ‘Why would he take it upon himself to write to _my _mother without consulting _me?’ _Jaina demanded rhetorically. ‘No, what a stupid question. Of course he wrote _without _consulting me!’ 

‘Anduin wasn’t going to tell you until they got a reply. I think he’s holding out hope she’ll respond and all shall be forgiven.’ Calia murmured. Jaina’s ire was too great to appreciate Anduin’s attempt to spare her feelings.

‘It is no longer his choice to keep information from me.’ She barked. ‘I am _queen _now, am I not?’

Calia said nothing, letting Jaina calm herself down. Titans, Sylvanas was going to be smug about this. She could _skin _Genn for this!

‘I’ll deal with this.’ Jaina muttered, fingers running through her hair. ‘I need to know _what _he said.’ 

‘I doubt it is anything she doesn’t already know.’ Calia sighed. Jaina nodded at that. Genn’s letter would no doubt simply stoke an already heated fire being lit beneath Katherine Proudmoore. 

‘_Fucking _Greymane!’

**

Jaina stomped through Grommosh Hold. After a while longer of marching around atop Orgrimmar with Calia, she’d deposited the princess at the portal bay, sending her back with a _strongly _worded note for Genn _fucking _Greymane. 

The path to the living chambers was thankfully empty as Jaina flew through the halls like a thunderstorm on the sea. Sylvanas was nowhere to be seen, something Jaina was thankful for in her current state. 

She banged open the doors to their chambers, a puff of frustration leaving her lungs as she did. Shutting the heavy doors with an impressive snap, Jaina leant against them, fists curling against the wood. 

‘How was your _date?’ _asked a voice from across the room. The hairs upon Jaina’s body stood up. She turned to spot Sylvanas in the lounge, body draped upon the long sofa, burning eyes on Jaina. 

‘Don’t.’ Jaina sighed, tugging her braid free as she marched towards her trunk at the end of the bed. 

‘Don’t _what?’ _Sylvanas hissed, sitting forward to look at her over the back of the sofa. 

‘Don’t push me.’ Jaina snapped. ‘I’m not in the mood.’ 

‘Aw, did your little _reunion _turn sour?’ Sylvanas asked, a glint in her eyes. Jaina glared at her.

‘What’s it to you?’

‘I’m your _wife_, Jaina. Am I not allowed to be interested in your _special _friends?’ Jaina stared at her in confusion. 

‘Special friend? What is that supposed to mean?’

‘You seem _very _close.’ Sylvanas drawled, picking at her nails absently.

‘I haven’t seen her in _years, _Sylvanas. What did you want from me? Stoic silence? Or unbridled and unnecessary rage like you?’ Jaina demanded, snapping her trunk shut and crossing her arms.

‘Have you ever been intimate?’ 

Jaina let out a harsh laugh. ‘Funny. She asked the same thing about us.’ 

Sylvanas looked at her then. ‘Oh?’ 

‘Mmm.’ Jaina affirmed. ‘And I shall tell you the same answer I gave her. It’s _not _possible.’

‘For her perhaps.’ Sylvanas sneered.

‘If I didn’t know any better, _Sylvanas.’ _Jaina drawled, taking on Sylvanas trademark tone. ‘I’d say you were _jealous.’ _

‘Jealous?’ Sylvanas scoffed, looking at her through narrowed eyes. Jaina did not back down. 

‘What? Oh, of course, the banshee queen would _never _feel something so common as _jealously.’ _Jaina mocked, her tone taunting. 

Sylvanas stood swiftly, gliding over to as her as she became eerily calm. Jaina’s ire faded quite quickly as Sylvanas loomed in her personal space. 

She dipped her head down to speak in Jaina’s ear. ‘Oh, make no mistake, wife. I can be a _very _jealous person. However, I could not be jealous of Calia Menethil.’ Sylvanas whispered. 

‘Why ever not?’ Jaina swallowed against the lump in her throat.

‘Because jealously would suggest Calia has something I do not, and last I checked,’ Sylvanas continued to whisper in Jaina’s ear. ‘_You _are _mine.’ _

She pulled back to look down at Jaina, a smirk on her lips. A series of emotions fluttered across Jaina’s face as she fought for anger to resurface as to mask the impossibly rapid beat of her heart. 

‘Is that what you think I am?’ Jaina hissed, cheeks red. ‘Your _property?!’ _

With a growl and a flash of movement, Jaina let out a surprised squeak as Sylvanas twisted them around to press her hard against the bed, her back colliding with the mattress, forcing an ‘umph’ sound from Jaina’s lips. 

‘I believe I made this notion clear upon the first time I proposed to you, Jaina.’ Sylvanas was still so eerily calm as she hovered above Jaina like a predator toying with it’s kill. ‘You and I are equals in every way. I do not _own _you nor do you own me. But, when it comes to this relationship, _I _am the _alpha _and I _do not _share.’ 

Jaina couldn’t form a coherent thought upon her back with Sylvanas was so close. It was alarming to be beneath the Warchief of the former Horde. It was alarming to be beneath Sylvanas Windrunner, banshee and undead queen. It was alarming that Jaina’s entire body reacted to it. 

Sylvanas smelt like cool steal and wilted roses. Fragrant but tinged with death. The energy that animated her body thrummed like electricity around her. Jaina could feel it brushing her skin. It was almost intoxicating. 

‘Now, I know you’re trying to pick a fight because you’re upset about something.’ Sylvanas murmured, pulling back to gain Jaina’s lost attention. ‘And when you’re prepared to be a mature adult again, I shall listen.’ 

Sylvanas sat up completely, hands withdrawing from their position on either side of Jaina’s head. Jaina remained lying there, peering down her body at Sylvanas’ smug smile. _Titans, _Jaina wished she could smack that smile off.

‘I shall be in my office. Try to pull yourself together before joining me there.’ Without another word, Sylvanas slid from Jaina’s body and waltzed from their chambers, snapping the door shut behind her. 

Jaina lay quite still, her heart still rapidly beating as she tried to pretend there was in no way heat between her legs. 

_Dammit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was chased by a herd of cows once. They were mad. I was scared. To this day i've never retrieved the stomach I left behind in that field at the speed I ran out of there. I've never moved that fast in my life again. My best mate chased me with a knife once but I'm still convinced I ran faster from the cows. 
> 
> I ate his cupcake. He was coming for my blood. 
> 
> Worth it. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genn doesn't enjoy being choked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drunk one night and came across a mannequin. In my alcohol addled brain I was certain the mannequin was picking a fight with me. Naturally, I fought back. I punched the geezer so hard in the face that it just shattered away. I was very impressed. 
> 
> Turns out it was a mirror. 
> 
> To this day I can't decide which is more embarrassing; I tried to fight a mannequin or that I unknowingly attacked a mirror?
> 
> This is not the only time these two events have occurred.

Sometime had slipped by since Sylvanas had left Jaina in their chambers. She still lay upon their bed, brow furrowed and cheeks hot as she struggled to clasp her mind around the peculiar interaction she’d just shared with her wife. 

Jaina couldn’t quite make heads or tails of it. Despite Sylvanas having instigated a bickering match between them, it was somehow Jaina who lay on her back and had been put in her place. The heat between her legs only adding to her confusion. 

Who did Sylvanas think she was to manhandle her in such a manner? Though she’d said it with pizazz, the banshee had made it quite clear who was the boss between them. Such an insinuation had Jaina’s blood boiling her veins. 

But what concerned her more was the fact she’d _liked _it. The heat between her legs was undeniable as Jaina sat up. She brushed fingers through her hair, steadying the uneven breaths she drew. 

Jaina did not care for the sensations burning within. It felt like a dormant flame trying to spark to life. Jaina squirmed, pressing her thighs together. She didn’t want to think about Sylvanas pressing her against the bed nor the cool touch of her body. 

Had the banshee known the affect she’d caused? Jaina frowned, fingers fiddling in her lap. A part of her wanted to ask, to confront Sylvanas for daring to touch her. But she hadn’t. In fact, despite throwing her upon the bed, Sylvanas had made no more passing touch. 

Jaina bit her lip, struggling with the concept that Sylvanas’ dominant behaviour had been enough to fan her flame. She skimmed the edges of her clothed thighs, itching to explore. Jaina chided herself, snatching her fingers away like they’d been burned. 

She was _not _going to _touch _herself over the thought of Sylvanas. 

However, even as she thought the chiding thought, Jaina’s core twinged. She crossed her legs in protest, glaring at nothing as she fought her inner thoughts. Somehow, unknown to Jaina, she was certain Sylvanas would _know _Jaina had liked it. 

So what if she did? An indignant voice chimed in Jaina’s mind as she wondered what Sylvanas would make of such a lewd act. Jaina was a woman, was she not? She had _needs. _Who was to say she couldn’t touch herself without the peace of mind in doing so? 

Still, Jaina didn’t want to give Sylvanas the satisfaction of getting to her. That is if Sylvanas cared about such things at all. Jaina smirked. Thick skinned as the banshee was, she was quite certain Calia had effortless ruffled Sylvanas’ feathers. Regardless of if Jaina was “hers”, she knew Sylvanas had felt threatened none the less. 

A puff of frustration left Jaina’s lips. She didn’t have time for this. Even as she sat there all hell could be breaking loose in Kul Tiras. She had to tell Sylvanas of Genn’s letter. 

Composing herself, Jaina stood from the bed and smoothed out her dress. Glancing in the mirror, she rearranged her hair and titled her chin up. Now was the time to be a queen again. 

Strutting from the room, Jaina flung open the door and marched down the stairs towards Sylvanas’ office. She’d yet to go into the office, having only ever passed it by going to and from the private quarters. 

Jaina hesitated at the door, debating knocking. She didn’t and wrenched it open instead. 

Whatever arousal had burned in her veins diminished like snow thrown on a flame as Jaina clapped eyes with Nathanos. He stood hunched over Sylvanas’ desk, blocking Jaina’s view of her wife.

He turned, expression outraged at whoever had barged in. Whatever biting words he was ready fling visibly died in his throat as orange eyes met with blue. Jaina smirked at him, unable not to take pleasure in his disdain. 

‘My _queen.’ _Nathanos hissed, bowing rigidly. In doing so, Sylvanas’ equally amused face became visible to Jaina. They locked eyes.

‘Blightcaller.’ Jaina nodded, closing the door with a snap. 

‘That’ll be all, Champion.’ Sylvanas dismissed airily, looking down at the documents on her desk. 

Nathanos looked like he wanted to protest but bowed to her none the less and stomped from the office, banging the door shut behind him. Jaina supressed a laugh at his childish behaviour. 

‘What did he want?’ Jaina asked, turning back to look at Sylvanas. 

‘To inform me that renovations in Lordaeron are complete.’ Sylvanas replied, looking up at her briefly. 

‘Renovations?’ Jaina parroted, sitting down in the chair opposite the banshee’s desk. As she crossed her legs Sylvanas’ head snapped right back up, ears flat against her head as she stared briefly at Jaina’s lower body. Before Jaina could query her behaviour, Sylvanas looked away, a bored expression returning. 

‘Yes, the renovations.’ She drawled, picking up papers. 

‘I thought you were merely conducting repairs from the wedding?’ Jaina frowned. 

‘I was. The repairs were done in a few days; the rest of the time has been devoted to renovating the main city. To make it habitable.’ 

‘Habitable?’ The cogs quickly turned in Jaina’s brain. ‘You wish to live in _actual _Lordaeron again?’ 

‘Indeed.’ 

‘_When _were you going to tell me of this?’ Jaina scowled.

Sylvanas glanced at her. ‘I’m telling you know.’

‘Why do you wish to live in Lordaeron? What happened to leaving it the way it was?’ An irritable tone entered Jaina’s voice. Sylvanas seemed unaffected. 

‘Lordaeron represents a time before the Horde and Alliance. It’s where the first alliance was born and remains one of the most historic locations in Azeroth. Furthermore, I believe we need to create a new central point for our union. People are still adjusting and trying to encourage the former Alliance members into Orgrimmar won’t be easy. So, reclaiming Lordaeron as a working city makes the _most _sense. Won’t you agree, wife?’ 

No. Jaina didn’t want to agree at all. In fact, if Jaina didn’t have to step foot into Lordaeron city again until the end of her days she’d be more than content. 

Jaina slumped slightly in her seat, looking for a reason to discourage Sylvanas’ idea. Nothing came. She was right, they needed a new location for a capital city of the union. Neither Orgrimmar or Stormwind would do. Or anywhere else for that matter. 

‘What of Undercity?’ Jaina asked hopefully. 

‘It’ll remain. The forsaken don’t care for the sun. All those who wish to dwell underground are welcome to. I want Lordaeron to be a place for mainly the living but _also _the dead.’ Sylvanas explained. 

Jaina scowled internally, unable to think of any other issue beyond something personal to bring up. 

Slowly, as if pained to do so, Jaina nodded. ‘That…makes sense.’ She sighed. 

‘It’ll take some time before the city is up to standard. But we’ll be able to move there tomorrow. I imagine you’ll prefer the climate.’ Sylvanas was looking at Jaina intently. Reading her. She squirmed, knowing her heart was quite obviously displayed on her face. 

‘I’ll have everything ready to go by then.’ She mumbled thoughtfully. 

‘Will your _friend _Calia take issue with this?’ Sylvanas asked, the hint of a snarl on her lips. Jaina rolled her eyes, remembering then why she’d come to see Sylvanas. 

‘I can’t speak for her.’ Jaina murmured. ‘She came to see me because of an issue in Stormwind.’

This peaked Sylvanas’ interest. She sat forward in her chair. ‘What issue?’ 

‘It would seem that Genn Greymane as written a letter…to my mother.’ Jaina fretted. ‘Regarding our marriage and the union.’ 

Sylvanas didn’t react at first. She sat back against her chair, arms on either arm rest as she regarded Jaina coolly. ‘And what has she replied?’ 

‘I don’t know. Calia wasn’t aware of a reply. Only that a letter had been sent.’ Jaina couldn’t make out the emotion in Sylvanas’ face. She seemed to simmer between a look of fury and contemplation. 

Sylvanas’ voice was almost strained as she asked, ‘and you weren’t informed of his plan to do so?’ 

‘No.’ 

Sylvanas nodded, pursing her lips. ‘Make me a portal to Stormwind.’ 

‘Pardon?’ Jaina blinked. 

‘_Make _me a portal to Stormwind. Now.’ Sylvanas repeated, dangerous eyes locking with Jaina’s. 

‘What’re you going to do?’ Jaina asked, standing from her chair as Sylvanas did, hands raised in a calming gesture. 

‘I’m not going to ask again, Jaina!’ Sylvanas snapped, gliding around the desk threateningly. 

Reluctantly, Jaina concentrated on the image of the Stormwind Keep throne room, hands weaving together a portal there. The moment it materialised Sylvanas jumped straight through, Jaina right behind her.

**

Sylvanas entered the throne room like a thunder clap. Billowing black smoke, she loomed off the ground as she and Jaina appeared suddenly. 

Everyone present jumped visibly at the unexpected and dramatic entrance of the furious Warchief. Jaina looked around wildly, taking note of everyone present. 

Upon the throne was Anduin, hastily standing up with Genn coming skidding into the room, already shifted into his Worgen form. 

‘Cur!’ Sylvanas cried, pointing a smoking finger at Genn. He didn’t have a moment to look surprised as Sylvanas rushed him. 

Jaina cried out in shock as Sylvanas pinned Genn against the elegant white walls, the force of it cracking the marble. 

‘Warchief!’ Anduin cried, rushing over to them. 

‘Loathsome, meddling dog!’ Sylvanas hissed, her voice ricocheting around the room like a bullet. ‘_How dare _you meddle in my wife’s affairs! What right did you have?!’ 

Genn struggled against Sylvanas’ hand, clawing at her skin to make her release him. Sylvanas wasn’t affected as she merely squeezed harder in response. 

‘There has been a misunderstanding!’ Anduin said in a rush, flapping at Sylvanas. 

Jaina watched in muted shock, bewildered over what to do. More people were rushing into the throne room, looks of shock all present of their faces. Jaina’s heart hammered in her chest. This was _not _what they needed. 

‘Ridiculous, foolish, old man!’ Sylvanas reeled off insults, shaking Genn like a rag doll. 

Jaina moved forward slowly, hand raised. ‘Sylvanas.’ She summoned to no avail. ‘Sylvanas, enough.’ 

Jaina reached out for her wife, hesitant to touch her empowered form. Across the room you could feel the powerful magic that radiated off of Sylvanas in waves, sweeping across every surface. 

‘_Sylvanas.’ _Jaina said again as her hand made contact with the banshee’s arm, squeezing hard. This drew her attention away from Genn to look at Jaina, her eyes burning like an unholy fire. ‘_Enough.’ _

Sylvanas looked back at Genn, teeth bared with hiss as she dropped him to land in a heap on the ground. 

Anduin rushed forward at once, seizing Genn’s arm to help him from the ground. Jaina still held tightly to Sylvanas, urging her to back up. The banshee complied, teeth still bared at Genn as he gasped for breath. 

Jaina spotted Tess Greymane coming running into the room, Lorna at her heel. At the sight of Sylvanas and Genn’s dishevelment, Lorna went to seize her weapon. Tess grabbed her arm, staying her blade to Jaina’s surprise. 

‘What’s going on here?’ Tess demanded, looking between all those present. 

‘It would seem King Greymane saw fit to go behind my back and reach out to Kul Tiras.’ Jaina explained loudly, her voice lacking any warmth as she glared at Genn. He looked at her weakly, a hand still massaging his throat. ‘Didn’t you, Genn?’ 

‘It wasn’t like that!’ Genn spat, shoving Anduin away. 

‘Oh, but it was.’ Jaina replied calmly. ‘It was just like that. You know as well as I that Kul Tiras is far beyond a political matter to me. It is personal. Your contacting of my mother regarding _my _marriage without _my _knowledge is not only a deliberate deceit of _your queen_ but a personal offense against me!’ 

Sylvanas inhaled sharply beside Jaina, looking at her intently. Jaina spared her only a briefly glance. ‘What do you have to say for yourself?’ 

Genn said nothing, staring at her with pleading eyes. Jaina offered him no look of comfort, her own rage stalking upon the surface. 

‘That is was unacceptable.’ Said Tess, stepping forward. She walked over to stand between Genn and Jaina, chin raised. ‘My father’s actions are unacceptable.’ 

‘Beyond that.’ Sylvanas hissed. Jaina squeezed her arm again. 

‘But not deserving of death!’ Genn spat, pointing a finger of Sylvanas. 

‘My wife did not come here to kill you, Greymane.’ Jaina replied coolly. ‘And while I do not condone her methods, I do not condemn them either.’ 

‘My father will face whatever punishment you deem fit, my queen.’ Tess said calmly, looking at Genn over her shoulder. Lorna made a strangled sound, earning a glare from her wife. ‘And he is deeply sorry.’ 

‘He will indeed.’ Jaina nodded. She looked around at the massing of guards and spectators. ‘Away with you all, there shall be no more conflict here.’ 

Jaina’s command was obeyed instantly. The guards all melted away, ushering people from the throne room as they did. Sylvanas had yet to say anything else, heated eyes fixed on Jaina as she let her take the reins. 

Jaina titled her chin up, an odd sensation pooling in her stomach as she observed her orders obeyed without question. Anduin had sat back on his throne, an uneasy expression on his face as Jaina regarded him coolly. 

‘For future reference, King Wrynn, I will _not _tolerate your keeping information from me in order to _spare _my feelings. Do you understand?’ 

‘Yes, my queen.’ Anduin nodded, refraining from slumping in his throne. 

‘Good. Now,’ Jaina clasped her hands together. ‘Have you received a reply?’ 

‘No.’ Replied Anduin. ‘How did you learn of the letter?’ 

‘I have my sources.’ She muttered. The sound of hastened footsteps drew everyone’s attention towards the main entrance of the throne room.

Red faced and panting came in a letter boy. His sack dangled around his thighs and his hat was askew. He brandished a sealed letter with the Proudmoore seal visibly upon it. 

He bowed to them all, clutching at his hat. ‘A letter from Kul Tiras, your majesties.’ 

Jaina didn’t believe in coincidences as she approached the young man and plucked the letter from his hand with a smile. ‘Thank you.’ She said. Whatever this letter contained, fate wished her to know it now. 

Lacking the same burst of confidence as before, Jaina turned the letter over in her hands. It was addressed to Genn, her mother’s hand writing unmistakable. Jaina couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen it with her own eyes. 

Breaking the anchor seal of her house, Jaina opened the letter, stilling the shake of her fingers. Sylvanas hovered nearby while all others looked upon Jaina with baited breath. 

Jaina pulled out the neatly folded letter, opening it up for her nervous eyes to read. Her stomach dropped for few words were written upon the page. Jaina hastily folded it up and placed it back into the envelope. 

‘Well?’ Asked Sylvanas, frowning. Jaina glanced at her, hoping to convey a silent message. _Not now. _To her luck, Sylvanas nodded minutely, looking back towards Genn.

‘What does it say?’ Anduin pressed, leaning forward in his throne.

‘It is matter I shall attend to myself.’ Jaina replied coldly. ‘For none of you can be _trusted_.’

She hid the letter within the confines of her dress, casting a glare around the room. ‘Genn, I shall see you dealing with you later. I’m certain none of you shall again forget _who _is in charge now. I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour again. Not from anyone of you.’ 

Without another word, Jaina cast a portal back to Orgrimmar, looking pointedly at Sylvanas. The banshee smirked at her, eyes dark as she followed her commanding wife back through the portal, leaving everyone to stew like scolded children.

**

Jaina stepped through the portal back into her chambers, a shuddering breath leaving her lungs as she marched straight over to the desk, hands bracing herself against the wood. Sylvanas hovered behind her, hands behind her back as she observed Jaina silently. 

Jaina said nothing, head bowed as she tugged the letter free from her dress and slammed it against the desk. Frozen tendrils shot across the cracks of the wood upon the impact of her hand.

Sylvanas stepped up behind her, Jaina could feel her presence. ‘What does it say?’ 

‘Read it.’ Jaina replied, nodding to the letter. Sylvanas did so, taking it from the desk and pulling the letter free to read the short sentence upon the paper.

_Beware the Daughter of the Sea,_

_traitor of Kul Tiras. _

Sylvanas turned the letter over, frowning. There were no other words upon the paper. She looked up at Jaina’s shuddering form. ‘Beware the Daughter of the sea. What does that mean?’ 

Jaina didn’t reply. It had been a very long time since she’d spoken to anyone of her father’s final words to her. She knew his words now to be a warning song sung amongst Kul Tirans. One the detailed just how she had betrayed her father and people.

‘Wife?’ Sylvanas prompted passively. Jaina turned around slowly to look at her wife. 

‘Those were my father’s last words before he died.’ Jaina said quietly. ‘His last words about me.’ 

A dawning look overcame Sylvanas face. ‘That’s why you’ve never returned home,’ she said slowly. ‘They think you betrayed them.’ 

‘I did betray them.’ Jaina said coldly. ‘I chose to stand against my father rather than break peace with the Horde. And as a result my father died…and I still had war with the Horde.’ 

‘It was not the orcs who started the fight that day, surely the Kul Tirans know this?’ Sylvanas asked, her tone disbelieving.

Jaina shrugged. ‘I cannot know what they know. I have never returned since. But that letter is enough to confirm all I feared. She’ll never forgive me now.’ Her voice was small. Sylvanas visibly struggled before her, the letter half crumpled in her hand. 

‘We don’t need Kul Tiras. The races of the former Horde and Alliance are more than enough.’ Sylvanas dismissed, casting the letter onto the desk. 

Jaina looked up at Sylvanas, a faraway look on her face. ‘I’m not so sure of that.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Sylvanas asked tightly. 

‘Something is coming. We cannot deny that. Our ranks were pulled thin against the Legion and we do not know what we could be facing next. We need allies.’ Jaina stressed. Sylvanas crossed her arms, glaring out of the window. 

‘We can barely cooperate with ourselves, how do you expect us to recruit new allies?’ the banshee snapped.

‘For starters, don’t pin them against walls by the neck?’ Jaina snapped back. Sylvanas smiled smugly. 

‘A slip of the hand.’ She shrugged. 

‘It was stupid, Sylvanas. We’re supposed to be setting an example!’ 

‘Are we not? We’ve managed nearly two weeks together unharmed.’ Sylvanas smirked. ‘There is no greater example to set than that.’ 

‘It wouldn’t be a challenge at all if you weren’t such a pain.’ Jaina shot back. 

Sylvanas chuckled, baring her fangs. ‘I think you rather like it.’ 

‘Like it?’ Jaina parroted, flabbergasted. ‘I do not _like _it. I find it infuriating.’

The banshee just smirked at her, creeping forward. Jaina pressed herself further into the desk. ‘As you say, wife.’ Sylvanas whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second mirror incident wasn't quite as aggressive. I'm a bit of a runner when drunk. My friend was stressed because she kept losing me so parked me in front of a mirror and tells me if I win a staring contest with "Karen", i'll win a steak. 
> 
> I passed out against the mirror after sitting there was several hours. 
> 
> I never got that steak.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and the Windrunner Sisters. 
> 
> Sounds like a band name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Boy and girls, I'd like to you all to know I am capable of serious things and advice caution with some of the mentions of domestic abuse in this chapter. You'll know it when you see it. 
> 
> It feels weird to use the notes for their actual purpose but I'm all about you guys before I am about me. 
> 
> So just keep this in mind if you are sensitive to the subject of abuse. 
> 
> It's nothing graphic. But that's not the point. 
> 
> Anyways, onwards!

Rain was a frequent visitor in Lordaeron, it kept the land almost permanently under a thick layer of dark cloud. The rain was always hard and heavy, as if something above wished to wash away the scars of the country. 

However, the scars were hard to hide, especially from those who had known Lordaeron in life. 

Jaina wasn’t used to living in the historic city. So much of her early life had been perfectly crafted there. Her memories were woven into the old stone like an intricate carving. Plain before her eyes. 

But it wasn’t the same. Naturally. The city of Lordaeron was like a ghost, reminiscent but not familiar. The stone remained cracked and dreary and the land withered and old. Jaina considered the city like an old man who desperately wished to rest. But simply couldn’t. 

After the fiasco with Genn in Stormwind, the move to Lordaeron had been briefly shelfed while Jaina and Sylvanas actually worked _together _to deal with him. Though it had taken some convincing, Sylvanas had been talked out of having him flayed. 

In the end, he was served with a warning. It had been hard, both as a new leader and friend, to find a fitting punishment. Jaina had felt torn over her personal feelings regarding Genn’s actions. Though she was confident he wouldn’t pull something like that again, deliberate or otherwise, Jaina still felt she’d let him off too lightly. 

But how was one to make an example of another leader? Jaina didn’t know. She was still too new to this. Sylvanas had rather taken the back seat, letting Jaina mostly deal with Genn alone. Whether it was out of a desire to see her thrive on her own or simply to get on her nerves, Jaina wasn’t certain. Both had been achieved.

Despite Sylvanas’ impeccable ability of trying Jaina’s patience, she couldn’t deny the familiarity that had developed between them. After the incident with Calia, Sylvanas’ behaviour had shifted somewhat. She teased Jaina more and her looks lingered. More often than not they resulted in a prickling blush that sent Jaina rushing off elsewhere. 

They were coming up on a whole month together. Jaina was truly impressed they’d managed this long. Even more so that everyone else had too. 

Progress was slow within the new faction. The races seemed to understand no barriers stood between them anymore, but remained cautious to step over the line none the less. This didn’t worry Jaina, she knew it would take a lot longer than a month to forget years’ worth of war. Yet, she still wanted to find some way to encourage the people to come together a little faster.

Sadly, the matter of the people was a side issue in the grand scheme of things. There were more glaring issues to confront. Namely Katherine Proudmoore. 

Jaina was sat alone in her private office. It was located in the main keep, which had been converted in to the living space of herself and Sylvanas. While they remained sharing chambers, they both had their own offices. 

Rain was beating down outside, droplets occasionally flying inside through the glassless window. Thunder rumbled miles away like the low grumble of an animal. Warning but not threatening. 

The letter Katherine had sent Genn was clutched in Jaina’s hand. She read it often, her heart hammering the same every time. Sylvanas wanted to forget Kul Tiras. She believed whatever was coming could be faced without them. Jaina wanted to believe her. 

She didn’t know how to even begin with her mother. She certain she even wanted to. Nothing had changed between them. The years hadn’t mended their broken bond, they’d old shattered it further. In Katherine’s eyes, Jaina had simply committed atrocity after atrocity against Kul Tiras. 

And it was true. 

Jaina sighed, opening a heavy book and slipping the letter back inside. Hiding the letter away seemed the only thing she could do to stop it hurting her, feeble as it may be. 

Heaving the book into her arms, Jaina placed it onto one of the many shelves lining her office. Though not a library, her collection was steadily growing once more. In time, she had plans to renovate the Lordaeron library properly. Jaina only hoped it would not hurt to do so. 

She stepped over to the window, extending her hand out to catch the cold raindrops upon her palm. The sky above could not be seen, the clouds hiding the moon and stars away. Jaina had been up since the crack of dawn, keen to get down to business. Now it was time to rest. 

While she could easily portal to her chambers, Jaina was content to walk the silent halls. The path from her office to the living quarters was short, the shadows no doubt shrouding several of Sylvanas’ dark rangers. 

The dark rangers were curious beings. Though one in the same with Sylvanas, they were quite unlike her in personality. Jaina couldn’t equate to how the rangers had differed in life to death, having known none of them before Arthas. Based on her limited knowledge of Sylvanas’ personality prior to death, Jaina believed the rangers to be more _content _with their situation than their queen. 

Silent and deadly, the rangers were never far from Sylvanas and could be summoned in a moment’s notice. Much like Nathanos, they were personal to Sylvanas and took orders only from her. However, unlike Nathanos, they weren’t obsessed with Warchief. 

Jaina liked them, trusted them even. Though she’d yet to prove herself to them as a leader, Jaina was certain they’d protect without question on Sylvanas’ word. An order she believed had been given. They always seemed to lurk. 

Thoughts of the dark rangers vanished upon Jaina’s entering of the bed chambers. Separate from their living space, the bedroom was far more grand than in Orgrimmar. Housing all of their shared belongings, the bedroom felt more personalised. 

At the centre of the room was an eye catching four poster bed, upon which was the even more attention drawing, rather undressed, Warchief. 

Jaina stood still at the door, peering through the darkness at Sylvanas’ resting form. She did not react to the sound of Jaina entering. Quietly, as not to disturb her wife, Jaina pulled off her boots and robes, leaving them upon one of the armchairs at the end of the bed.

Clad only in one of the undershirts she’d taken to stealing from Sylvanas, Jaina tiptoed around the bed to look down at her wife. 

Dressed similarly in a shirt and thin leggings, Sylvanas lay perfectly still upon the bed, the covers laying low around her waist. Her shirt was ruffled up around her breasts, her stomach completely exposed. 

One of the most curious things about Sylvanas was her skin. It was perfect, even in death. Soft and cold to touch, Jaina often found herself having to refrain from touching the banshee. It was an oddity to her that Sylvanas could remain so well _preserved _in comparison to other forsaken. Though raised through a different means, Sylvanas was still _dead. _You could be forgiven for forgetting so should you find yourself in proximity to touch her. 

Jaina stared for a long while, fingers hovering out before her, a silent dare on the tips. Slowly, as if fearful she may be suddenly bitten, Jaina gently touched the soft skin of Sylvanas’ stomach, tracing a random pattern. 

The banshee neither stirred nor cared about the delicate touch to her skin as Jaina thoughtful traced her abdomen. A distant memory of spotting the former ranger general training in Silvermoon shifted in Jaina’s mind. It was vague, snapshots of flexed muscles and fluid movements being the only part to materialise in her mind. 

The memory faded suddenly as Jaina’s fingers halted. Low but painfully noticeable was a long scar. It was raised from Sylvanas’ skin, the only visible blemish to be seen. The width was familiar, Jaina knew the blade responsible for it well. 

It was easy to forget the biggest element that connected Jaina and Sylvanas was Arthas. The banshee didn’t talk about him, naturally, and neither did Jaina. But he was always present between them, in more ways than one. 

Jaina perched on the edge of the bed, fingers still resting right beside the scar as she looked at it silently. It was rumoured Arthas had done unspeakable things to Sylvanas before finally killing and raising her. Jaina couldn’t imagine them. She _wouldn’t _imagine them. 

Her fingers edged across the scar, barely making contact before Sylvanas suddenly moved, Jaina’s hand firmly caught in her cold grip. Jaina stilled instantly, blue eyes darting up to meet red. She expected anger. There was none. 

Sylvanas peered down at her curiously, her grip firm but not painful. ‘Don’t,’ she said calmly. Too calmly. ‘Not there.’ 

‘I’m sorry,’ Jaina quickly said, easing her hand from Sylvanas’ grip. 

Sylvanas sat up, the shirt falling back in place as she drew close to Jaina. At her proximity, Jaina could feel the coolness of Sylvanas’ body against her own. Her expression remained neutral as looked at Jaina questioningly. 

‘What were you doing?’ Sylvanas asked, head cocked. 

‘Just looking, I didn’t mean to overstep,’ she explained nervously. 

‘You didn’t,’ Sylvanas replied. ‘Your hands are warm.’ 

‘You were awake?’ 

Sylvanas smirked at her. ‘Do you think me an amateur? I heard you coming from beyond the bedroom.’ 

‘Oh,’ Jaina mumbled, an embarrassed smile briefly quirking her lips. 

‘It’s late, where have you been?’ Sylvanas murmured, remaining close. Jaina struggled with the unfamiliar closeness. 

‘Documenting. Time got away from me.’ 

‘That’s the third time this week,’ the banshee said disapprovingly. 

They’d fallen into a steady routine, something that Jaina was thankful for. Though their days were often consumed by very different activities, they almost always shared breakfast and dinner together. Strange as it was, Jaina found herself rather enjoying their evening conversations of the day’s events. 

‘Miss me?’ Jaina teased, mirroring Sylvanas’ former smirk as she stood from the bed. 

‘You need proper rest, _Jaina.’ _Sylvanas pressed, watching her walk around to the other side of the bed like a hawk.

‘Observe me do so, wife,’ Jaina continued to smirk at the banshee, slipping into bed. 

Sylvanas mumbled something in Thalassian, an insult no doubt. Jaina was having to work harder at learning the language in order to catch Sylvanas out. 

‘I don’t care for being disturbed by you traipsing in here at all hours of the night.’ Jaina peered at Sylvanas from the corner of her eye, watching her lay back down. 

‘I’m planning to go Dalaran tomorrow.’ Though she did not open her eyes, Jaina saw the telltale twitch of the elf’s ears at the mention of Dalaran. 

‘Don’t you have enough books, _wife?’ _Sylvanas tested, her eyes still closed but her brow drawn together. 

‘Playing dumb doesn’t suit you.’ Jaina shot back, a triumphant smile on her lips as red eyes snapped open to glare at her. ‘You should come with me.’ 

‘And do what? Alleria mourns for her husband and partly blames me for his death and Vereesa scorns the earth I walk upon for having the audacity of existing. Am I missing something?’ 

‘That all three of you are impossibly stubborn?’ Jaina added. Sylvanas chuckled lowly, looking at her. 

‘Yes, we are stubborn. But I am not wrong. I cannot aid my sisters nor do I want to.’ 

Jaina smiled wryly. ‘Oh, Sylvanas, your ability to lie to yourself astounds me.’ She snuggled down beneath the covers, turning onto her side to face Sylvanas. 

‘Do not mock me, wife.’ Sylvanas shot back, also rolling over to face Jaina. 

‘I speak only the truth. You might try it some time.’ She closed her eyes, amused by the irritable look on Sylvanas’ face. 

‘You’ll take a ranger with you.’ The elf said after a few moments of silence. 

‘I don’t need an escort.’ Jaina snipped, cracking open one eye. 

‘It’s not negotiable.’ Sylvanas replied, her own smirk back now. ‘If I send you to the wolves alone, you may never come back.’ 

‘Because they’ll eat me or because I’ll favour those wolves over the one I already have?’ 

‘We may never know.’ Sylvanas shrugged, rolling onto her back. 

‘I think we do.’ Jaina mumbled quietly, a smile on her lips.

**

Jaina woke that morning to the sound of the chamber door closing. She peered around, knowing well enough that Sylvanas was gone but looking for her none the less. The banshee didn’t ever wake her, she was content to dress and disappear for Jaina to follow. 

Jaina did so, pulling on her day robes and fixing her hair methodically. She enjoyed braiding it by hand, feeling in control as she did. 

It was a crisp morning, the air around her chilly. Though the living room had a large fireplace, the bedroom did not and chilled easily. Jaina reminded herself of Dalaran’s more forgiving climate and discarded a cloak. 

Content, Jaina walked down to dining hall below in the keep, nodding to several guards along the way. Some had even begun to actively greet her. 

Sylvanas was sat at the long table, Nathanos beside her, hissing into her ear. The Warchief looked up upon Jaina’s arrival, a neutral expression on her face as she greeted Jaina. ‘Good morning, wife.’ 

‘Good morning.’ Jaina replied, a polite smile on her lips. ‘Champion.’ Nathanos nodded to her stiffly. 

‘Leave us.’ Sylvanas waved him away vaguely. Jaina watched him scurry away, glancing back at Sylvanas one last time as he did. Jaina would be lying if she said it hadn’t begun to bother her rather than amuse her. 

Fresh fruits and pastries lined the long table, far too much for Jaina to ever eat alone. ‘Tell me something,’ she began, sitting down. Sylvanas glanced up at her. ‘What happens if you eat something?’ 

‘Like what?’ Sylvanas asked, brow raised. Jaina brandished a strawberry at her. ‘It would simply go straight through me.’ 

Jaina chuckled, biting into the strawberry in question. Sylvanas watched her do so. ‘That sounds…unpleasant.’ 

‘Then why ask?’ Sylvanas snipped, still watching Jaina closely. 

‘Curiosity.’ Jaina smirked. The barest traces of amusement crossed Sylvanas face. 

‘Curiosity killed the cat.’ 

Jaina shrugged. ‘I’ll take the risk.’ 

They finished breakfast in more or less silence after that. Sylvanas engrossed herself in letters and documents, red eyes occasionally flicking up to peer at Jaina as she finished her breakfast in peace. 

‘When are leaving?’ Sylvanas asked as she stood from the table just as Jaina ate her last grape.

‘Now,’ she replied, brushing her hands off. ‘I’ve no reason to delay.’ 

‘Marrah will accompany you.’ Upon the mention of the dark ranger, a knock sounded at the doors. ‘Enter!’ 

The heavy door opened to permit the slim form of dark ranger Marrah. Her white hair was neatly tucked away beneath her hood, her face partly shadowed. She carried two wicked looking spell blades upon her hips. 

‘Dark lady,’ Marrah greeted, bowing deeply to Sylvanas, remaining so as she addressed Jaina. ‘My Queen.’

‘Good morning, Marrah.’ Jaina smiled lightly, glancing at Sylvanas. ‘You can still change your mind about coming.’ 

‘No.’ Sylvanas replied firmly. ‘Try not to be late again.’ 

Jaina sighed, shaking her head. _So stubborn._

Sylvanas didn’t wait to watch Jaina cast her portal and marched from the room, her intense gaze connecting with Marrah’s briefly as she did. Jaina didn’t need to ask to know what Sylvanas had silently commanded, she knew Marrah was going to watch her like a hawk regardless. 

With an effortless twist of her hands, a crackling portal formed. Like a doorway, Jaina could see straight through it to cobbled streets of Dalaran. Nodding to Marrah, she stepped through, warmth instantly hitting her skin. 

It was sunny in Dalaran, the temperature several degrees higher. After nearly a week in Lordaeron, Jaina had missed the sunshine. As soon as Marrah stepped through the portal sealed up, committing them to their new setting. 

Jaina didn’t waste time as she took off towards the Violet Citadel, the ranger in her shadow. It didn’t bother Jaina to have Marrah with her, of anything, it was nice to know that Sylvanas cared about her wellbeing. But there was more to it than that.

Sunlight had just begun to hit the Citadel as it came into the view. The white stone glowed in the early morning light. At the top of the steps was the unmistakable form of a familiar elf. 

She took off down the stairs, taking them two at a time as Jaina quickened her own pace. In a flash she was engulfed with the warm body of Vereesa, silver hair tickling her nose. She wrapped her arms tightly around Jaina, nose buried against the crook of her neck. 

‘Hello,’ Jaina chuckled, squeezing Vereesa tight. 

‘Bal’a dash,’ the elf greeted, finally letting Jaina go. Blue eyes connected then with Marrah, her expression hardening somewhat. ‘Of course.’ She muttered. 

‘Peace, Vereesa,’ Jaina murmured, squeezing her forearm. ‘She is here to protect me.’ 

‘And such danger you are in.’ Snarled Vereesa, glaring at the dark ranger. Marrah remained indifferent. 

‘Let it be.’ Jaina urged. ‘I’m here, that’s the main thing.’ 

Vereesa conceded to this, smiling again at Jaina. ‘You’re right,’ she said, nodding. ‘Come, the boys are excited to see you.’ 

The elf led the two of them up towards the citadel, the aforementioned sons of Vereesa standing waiting for them as well as Arator. Jaina was surprised to see him there. 

‘Aunt Jaina,’ Giramar and Galadin greeted in unison, both stepping forward to hug Jaina. It was an alien sensation to be their _actual _aunt. Anduin aside, she’d never been anyone’s aunt before. The sensation was a warming one. 

‘It’s lovely to see you both,’ she smiled, letting them go to greet Arator. ‘And you, Arator.’ 

‘Welcome, aunt Jaina.’ He smiled, hugging her briefly. Her own smile faltered as she glanced around, her unasked question instantly answered. ‘Mother is upstairs; I can take you to her if you’d like?’ 

Apprehension swelled in Jaina’s stomach at that. Alleria’s absence did not bode well. ‘Of course,’ Jaina nodded, glancing at Vereesa. ‘Lead the way.’

Arator did so and led Jaina up through private wings of the citadel. Vereesa did not accompany them, content to speak to Jaina afterwards. Marrah followed behind Jaina silently, her red eyes surveying all. 

Arator glanced back at the ranger uneasily, but made no comment. ‘I thought you would have returned to the Knights of the Silver Hand?’ Jaina asked softly. 

Arator sighed. ‘I did for a while…but my mother needed me.’ 

‘I can’t express how sorry I am over what happened, Arator.’ Jaina said, placing a hand on his forearm. She meant it. There was far more to what happened to Turalyon than met the eye. Arator stopped, looking away from her.

‘I should have known something was wrong. He was acting so strangely,’ Arator huffed, conflict in his eyes. ‘I told myself that it was nothing, that I- that I knew him. But I didn’t, not really.’ 

‘He was your father, Arator-’ 

‘Yes, he was,’ Arator interrupted. ‘But blood does mean you know a man. It just makes you a fool when you don’t. I was a fool, aunt Jaina.’ 

Jaina didn’t reply, her bottom lip caught hard between her teeth. Arator glanced back at Marrah, seemingly remembering she was right there. He cleared his throat, the heavy look of guilt on his face washing away. He gestured to the door just ahead of them. 

‘I’ll take my leave,’ Arator nodded to them both before walking away, his shoulder slumped. Jaina watched him go, her heart twisting painful at Arator admission. She glanced at Marrah who also watched him, her expression completely devoid of emotion.

‘Please wait here, I shall speak with Lady Windrunner alone.’ Jaina murmured, keeping her voice steady.

‘As you wish, my Queen.’ Marrah nodded, following Jaina to the door and standing beside it, hands on her blades.

Jaina tentatively knocked on the door, listening closely for any sounds of life. A moment or two passed before a voice finally called out to her. ‘Enter.’ 

Taking a deep breath, Jaina twisted the door handle, glancing one last time at the ranger before stepping inside. 

The bedroom was dark despite the bright sun outside, the curtains all around the room were drawn. Jaina peered around for Alleria, spotting her slumped in the lounge. She looked up to acknowledge her visitor, blue eyes growing wide. 

‘Jaina,’ she said in surprise, standing from the armchair. 

‘Oh, Alleria,’ Jaina murmured, looking at her sister-in-law carefully. She was paler than Jaina thought possible for a high elf and too thin for her liking. Her hair hung limp and her eyes were bloodshot and bagged. She looked awful. 

Alleria stepped forward, letting Jaina pull her into a warm hug. She held her for several moments, fingers worrying the ribs she could feel beneath thin cloth Alleria wore. The elf withdrew, a small smile on her lips as she returned to the lounge. 

Jaina followed, struggling to find the right words. Alleria spoke first. ‘I know why you’re here. Did Vereesa send for you?’ 

‘Not exactly. I’m worried about you, Alleria.’ She admitted. Vereesa’s letters had been detailed of Alleria’s state but it had been Jaina’s own will that brought her here. 

‘Your worry is misplaced.’ Alleria dismissed, sitting down in the armchair and looking away from Jaina. 

‘Windrunner delusion.’ Jaina mumbled, a brief smile tugging at her lips. 

‘You best get used to it.’ the elf said, her tone somewhat light. Jaina sat down upon the long sofa, leaving distance between herself and Alleria. 

‘It was a pleasure to see Arator just now,’ Jaina smiled. Alleria huffed, shaking her head. 

‘I ordered him away but he will not go. I am shamed to have him see me like this.’ Alleria muttered angrily. 

‘He’s your son, he’s worried about you. Just like the rest of us. Won’t you let us help?’ 

‘How can you help me, Jaina? My husband is dead. He was killed by some whispering _monster _in his head for failing to kill the rest of us. How can you help me with _that?’ _Alleria spat coldly, glaring at Jaina. ‘After a thousand years of fighting he returns to this world weak and becomes a weapon without struggle.’ 

‘Without struggle?’ 

‘You know as well as I what it takes to possess someone, Jaina. In the end…you must surrender. And he did.’ 

‘But he fought back. I saw it with my own eyes, Alleria. He cried for you and tried to warn us of whatever it was controlling him.’ Jaina countered fiercely. ‘I _saw _him, Alleria.’ 

‘You don’t understand,’ Alleria mumbled. ‘He wasn’t- he wasn’t _Turalyon _anymore.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ 

Alleria shook head, her hand rubbing at her shoulder unconsciously. ‘It’s nothing.’ 

But it was something. Jaina knew it. For nearly a month it had plagued her mind, Alleria’s small slip of the tongue. She’d suggested something had occurred between herself and Turalyon, something Jaina believed had happened before any of this. She didn’t know how to broach the subject. 

‘At the wedding…you suggested something,’ Jaina began slowly. Alleria looked up at her, eyes narrowed. ‘Something about Turalyon that I can’t forget.’ 

‘Try.’ Alleria replied lowly. 

‘Alleria,’ Jaina sighed, shifting down the sofa. ‘I know this must be unexplainably difficult for you, especially if something sinister had occurred in your relationship with Turalyon before…but, I’m here, I can help you.’ 

‘I ask again, what can you do for me, Jaina?’ Alleria lamented. ‘How can _you _heal the past?’ 

‘By helping you admit there is something to heal first.’ Jaina replied softly. 

‘I-’ Alleria visibly struggled. 

‘It’s okay, Alleria. It’s just me. Just Jaina.’ 

‘I had nothing but him for _years... _Turalyon, he- he was all I had. And I loved him, I truly did. But,’ she paused, hands wringing together. ‘he _changed.’ _

‘I don’t doubt it. Your war on Argus sounded…life altering in every way.’ Jaina murmured.

Alleria shook her head. ‘It was…and it wasn’t. It gave us purpose, everything we did was to buy the rest of universe more time. But, Turalyon’s sink into the light was _horrific. _The trials they face; the changes they accept to be these holy beings aren’t _right.’ _

‘What did he become?’ 

‘On the outside? A leader, brave and strong. Determined beyond all else to see the Legion’s end. But, on the inside, he was cold and angry. Hate filled over the events of Draenor and furthered by the Legion. It had to come out somewhere…’ 

A stray tear slipped down Alleria’s cheek, one she quickly wiped away as a bitter laugh left her throat. ‘I am a thousand year old Quel’dorei, Jaina. A former ranger captain of Silvermoon and veteran leader of multiple wars…and yet,’ she her laugh verged on hysterical pain now. ‘And _yet, _I could not brave to stand against the angry hand of my lover.’ 

‘Alleria-’ 

‘No!’ Her tears fell freely now and she shied away from Jaina’s reaching touch. ‘I am a _fraud, _Jaina! I present myself as a vision of strength but I was too weak to stand against the man who claimed he _loved _me.’ 

‘You’re not weak!’ Jaina snapped back. She slipped from the sofa to kneel before Alleria, clasping her wringing hands tightly. ‘Look at me, Alleria. _Look at me.’ _She did so reluctantly. ‘_You are not weak. _Do you hear me? _This, _is not weakness.’ 

Alleria let out a low sob. ‘It all came back. When he confronted me about aiding him in killing you all, it was just like before. I tried to fight back, _I did, _but I failed!’

‘You didn’t fail. _You _saved us in the end, _you _stopped Turalyon.’ Jaina reached up to cup Alleria’s cheeks, holding her face still so that they looked at one another. ‘That is not weakness.’ 

‘I’m sorry,’ Alleria whispered. 

Jaina shook her head, pulling the eldest Windrunner tightly against her. ‘You need never be sorry for this. _Never _apologise for being a _victim_, Alleria. Especially when it is at the hand of someone who is supposed to love you.’ 

‘I don’t know how to grieve for him,’ Alleria moaned against Jaina’s shoulder, pain in her voice. 

‘I know,’ Jaina mumbled. She knew better than most. ‘Trust me.’ 

She said nothing else as she held Alleria tightly, letting her cry. The elf did so, hands tightly fisted in Jaina’s robes as she cried and cried. Jaina wondered how long it had been since Alleria had truly let go. 

‘This is the first step, I promise. It’ll be okay in the end. We’ll get you there.’ Jaina promised, hugging Alleria tightly.

**

Jaina remained with Alleria for several hours, neither really speaking beyond the odd word of pain and comfort. 

In the end, Jaina managed to convince Alleria to go to bed, murmuring a small sleeping charm to aid the process. It had been a while since Alleria had slept properly. Her hands hand shook as she gently placed a soft kiss the elf’s forehead, her heart hammering. 

It wasn’t until Jaina was on the other side of the door did she finally let several tears fall, a hand clamped over her mouth as she did. Her shoulders shook and the sheer force of Alleria’s confessions hit her heart. The years of suffering the elf had known tearing at Jaina’s soul. 

Composing herself, Jaina wiped away her tears, knowing full well she wasn’t alone. Unable to lurk in the well-lit hall, Marrah stood silently several meters away, trying her best to seem like she wasn’t there. 

‘Thank you for waiting, ranger.’ Jaina said, her voice was steady. Marrah looked over at her, blinking slowly. 

‘It is my duty, my Queen.’ She replied neutrally. 

‘None the less,’ Jaina smiled briefly, making Marrah blink again. ‘I need to find the other Lady Windrunner now.’ The ranger nodded, indicating for Jaina to lead the way. 

She did so, taking off down the hall. She was confident she’d find Vereesa in the libraries. The boys loved to read. 

Jaina’s assumption was correct as she swiftly descended into the lower libraries. The boys were both sprawled on plush footstalls, listening intently to Vereesa, who reading to them. Arator lurked nearby, acting as if he wasn’t hanging onto every sentence of her story. 

Jaina approached slowly, enjoying the sounds of Vereesa’s cheerful voice. Her face was lit up as she animatedly read to her sons, her hair pulled back.

Giramar spotted Jaina first, waving enthusiastically. Everyone else looked around, smiling at the sight of her. Vereesa stopped reading, looking at Jaina intently. 

‘Hello,’ Jaina said softly. 

‘Mother is reading, will join us?’ Galadin asked, shifting to side on his stall as if to make room for Jaina. She smiled at him kindly. 

‘I actually have to borrow your mother, if you don’t mind?’ Jaina asked. Both boys looked unimpressed. 

‘Then who will read to us?’ Asked Giramar. 

A flash of amusement shone in Jaina’s eyes as she turned to look at Marrah. The ranger clocked on quickly, her face somehow growing paler. ‘Ranger Marrah will read while your mother and I talk.’ 

Arator let out a snort but the twins both seem delighted. Marrah looked like she may faint. Jaina gestured to book in Vereesa’s hand as she stood up and offered it to the ranger. Marrah took it reluctantly, fingers barely gripping the book like it were poison. 

‘As you wish, my Queen.’ She gritted out, stepping past the sisters and sitting down uneasily before the twins. Arator actively joined them now, a shit eating grin on his face. 

Jaina backed away from the amusing scene, Vereesa’s hand in her own. She led the elf to a private corner of the library that Jaina’s knew well. She’d used it daily in her youth.

Once alone, the smile of her face faded. Vereesa’s own face fell as a serious look overcame her eyes. ‘What happened?’ 

‘Nothing I’ll explain in great detail now. Alleria and I _talked. _We talked of a great deal, actually.’ 

‘Of what?’ Vereesa pressed. 

Jaina sighed, cupping Vereesa’s cheek softly. ‘Nothing pleasant. But she needs us, in more ways than we thought before. This won’t be easy.’ 

‘I care not. I’ll do anything to help.’ Vereesa replied firmly. 

‘And I know it. But, I feel she needs _more _than just you and I.’ Jaina murmured. 

A dawning looking appeared in Vereesa’s eyes. ‘…Sylvanas?’

‘No one knows pain quite like her.’ A short, humourless laugh left Jaina. 

‘Why would she help now?’ Vereesa asked incredulously. 

‘She won’t. Not on her own volition anyway.’ Jaina conceded. 

‘You may be overestimating your sway on her.’

‘Perhaps. But now is the time to find out.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit was heavy so I gotta lighten the mood here. 
> 
> When I was seven or eight I pissed myself at an adventure park in France and told absolutely no one about it. Not my parents, no one. Cut to many years later when I'm going through family photos and discover a picture of me that was taken at the park where you can SEE a literal WET stain on my jeans from where I wet myself. My parents still didn't notice even after photo evidence. 
> 
> I had to go into therapy after seeing that picture. 
> 
> No body ever noticed. 
> 
> It haunts me even now.


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime chats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooooo! It's me, it's been a while, how've you been? 
> 
> Legit, I know it has been a WHile and I don't have a very good excuse as for why. Life? It grabs you by the face sometimes and demands attention. It be like that sometimes. But I am sorry, none the less. 
> 
> After being accosted by some of you in the Sylvanas Discord I was 1) very guilty and 2) very guilty. 
> 
> SO, here we have it; Chapter 16. 
> 
> As for a story for you, last week I made a "that's what she said" joke to an old lady at work. When she came to pay I encourage her to do so by saying "if you'd like to insert [your card] when ready" and if without control immediately followed up with "THATS what ShE saID". Her face was priceless even if I had to profusely apologise.

The evening had long since fallen by the time Jaina cast a portal back to Lordaeron. She stepped out before the towering gates of the city, Marrah in her shadow. It was raining once more, the darkness of evening added to by the heavy black clouds above.

Despite the pattering rain, the air was quite still. Jaina looked out over the valley, her clothes slowly soddening. Dark trees swayed slightly in the breeze, their leaves weighed down by raindrops. What little wildlife existed in Tirisfal Glades had slunk away to shelter. In the distance, many miles away, Jaina could make out the zeppelin towers of Brill.

Brill was a dank town, so far from its former self. Ironically, it was better that way. The forsaken preferred its withered state for it mirrored their own. Jaina didn’t much remember Brill from her youth, she’d spent little time there.

‘My Queen?’ Marrah’s death tinged voice cut across Jaina’s thoughts. She turned to look at the stoic ranger, noting the raindrops clinging to her long, slender ears.

‘Oh,’ she murmured, an embarrassed smile briefly capturing her lips. ‘I didn’t mean for you to get so sodden, Marrah.’

‘It bothers me not,’ the ranger replied.

‘Nor I,’ Jaina looked up the clouds above. ‘Still, we need not linger here for me.’

Jaina took off up the cobbled slope towards the gates of Lordaeron city. The large solid wood gate had recently been replaced. Before, it had hung awkwardly on its hinges, caved in by a mighty force.

They passed through into the city silently, those milling around in the courtyard within paid them no attention. Deathguards nodded respectfully while residents gave them a wide berth. Jaina didn’t let it bother her.

Though the hour was late, Jaina was confident of where she’d find Sylvanas still. Marrah kept her pace behind Jaina, her red eyes ever watchful. The ranger was a curiosity to Jaina. They all were.

‘Might I ask you something, Ranger?’ Jaina asked softly as they walked. She turned her head slightly as to see Marrah out of the corner of her eye.

‘Of course, my Queen.’ Marrah replied calmly, distantly.

‘How old are you?’ Jaina looked back properly to see the ranger now. Though she wasn’t certain, Jaina thought she glimpsed the barest whispers of amusement on Marrah’s face.

‘I am six hundred and seventeen years old.’ She said. Jaina hummed thoughtfully as they passed under an arch.

‘At what point is an elf considered _old?’ _

Marrah thought for a moment, her expression passive. ‘Older than that,’ she eventually said.

Jaina didn’t ask any further questions, accepting that Marrah clearly wasn’t one for small talk.

Continuing to walk in silence, Jaina fiddled with the fastenings of her dress. She didn’t know how to broach the subject of Alleria with Sylvanas, let alone to convince her to help. Though she knew Sylvanas would understand her sister’s pain better than most, in no way did it mean she’d_ care._

Thoughts of Alleria diminished as they reached the path to the throne room. In the near two weeks she’d spent in Lordaeron, thus far Jaina had successfully avoided the broken path of the King.

She’d walked it the day before the wedding, memories burning her heart. It was no different now. Arthas was still fresh on her mind from Alleria’s confession of Turalyon. Thinking of him was like wrapping an icy hand around her heart, the grip both threatening and loving.

Raising her chin and avoiding Marrah’s searching eyes, Jaina strode down the path to the great doors of the throne room. Flicking her wrist, they pushed open smoothly to allow them inside.

The throne room was busier than Jaina expected. The walls were lined with guards and many citizens neatly waited around for an audience with their queen. Sylvanas was draped on her throne, Jaina’s own empty beside her.

Red eyes found blue without hesitation, burning into her. The banshee did not react to the arrival of her wife as all others present did. Everyone bowed as Jaina walked calmly through the throne room towards Sylvanas, chin still raised.

‘You found your way back then,’ Sylvanas said, smirking at Jaina when she was near enough.

‘Evidently,’ Jaina replied coolly. Sylvanas’ smirk only grew, her eyes wondering Jaina’s wet clothes.

‘And you fancied a walk in the rain?’

‘Rain can be just as refreshing for the mind as well as the body,’ Jaina shrugged, lacing her fingers together.

‘Was there much to refresh after a few hours in Dalaran?’ Sylvanas asked, an eyebrow raising. The room was very quiet as the two queens conversed.

Jaina’s expression hardened a touch. ‘Very much so,’ she nodded.

Sylvanas’ who own face shifted at this, brows pulling together rather than raising further. ‘Then a discussion is no doubt in order,’ she said, passively. Sylvanas looked away from Jaina to address the room. ‘Leave us. Queen Jaina and I-’

‘-can speak later,’ Jaina interrupted, holding up her hand. Sylvanas stopped speaking, eyebrows raised again. ‘You need not end court for me, Sylvanas.’

Sylvanas hesitated, red eyes narrowing. ‘If you’re certain?’

‘I am,’ Jaina nodded. ‘These people require your ear first.’

Sylvanas nodded, leaning back in her throne once more. Jaina took her leave, smiling at those who bowed her out of the room. She could feel Sylvanas’ gaze upon the back of her head, watching her go.

With a surprising amount of effort, Jaina willed herself not to look back at the curious banshee. She looked instead to Marrah, whom had yet to leave her shadow. Jaina waited until she was clear of the throne to address the ranger. Upon arriving at the bottom of the stairs to the private chambers, Jaina stopped.

‘Ranger-,’ she said professionally only to falter in her words. ‘Marrah,’ she tried again. ‘Though I know you to be loyal to the Warchief alone might I ask a favour of you?’

Marrah blinked. ‘Of course, my Queen.’

‘A sensitive subject was broached today; one I shall discuss with my wife at length once I have her attention. However, I ask only that you keep what you know to yourself. I wish for Lady Alleria’s privacy to be upheld, something that can be achieved between myself, Sylvanas and you, Marrah.’

‘I don’t know of what you mean, my Queen-’ Jaina’s raised hand prevented the rest of Marrah sentence.

‘I know that you do. I’m not angry,’ Jaina paused, blinking. She truly wasn’t angry. ‘You were following the Warchief’s orders. I do not begrudge you that, Ranger. But, please, do not betray the trust I offer you now.’

It was almost amusing to see the cogs turning in Marrah’s head as she looked back at Jaina with minute shock. Slowly, as if uncertain of what had just transpired between them, Marrah nodded. ‘As you wish, my Queen.’

‘Thank you,’ Jaina smiled softly. ‘I shall take my leave.’ She turned to go, leaving Marrah to stand stiffly at the bottom of the long stone staircase. ‘Oh, and Marrah,’ Jaina said, turning back to look at the ranger. Marrah looked right back up at her, an eyebrow raised. ‘I do hope you shall accompany me again sometime to Dalaran. My nephews will no doubt adore hearing you read to them again.’

**

Once finally alone, Jaina shed her robes as if they were the literal burden upon her shoulders. The sitting room was dark around her as she methodically lit the various candles. The light flickered upon her form, illuminating Jaina in a warm glow.

She lit the fireplace, finally bathing the whole room with life. Jaina stood before it, arms wrapped around her barely clothed body. She felt cold beyond the low temperate of the room, as if chilly fingers probed at her body.

Seeking a cleansing warmth from the day’s events, Jaina padded from the sitting room to the bathroom. There, she filled a large bathtub with steaming hot water and fragrant scents. The room became steam filled for a moment as the hot water struck the chilled air.

Jaina wafted it away from her face as she stripped the last of her clothes from her body. Long, pale limbs were instantly engulfed by the welcoming heat of the bath as she climbed in sunk into its depths.

A sigh left Jaina as she cupped warm water into her hands and splashed it upon her face, wetting her hair in the process. It had been sometime since she’d enjoyed the relaxation of a bath. As of late her time had been precious, little could be spared for simple pleasures such as a long bath.

Jaina wanted to feel guilty for enjoying her time alone in such a comforting warmth while Alleria suffered far away. A different sigh escaped Jaina’s lips are the eldest Windrunner returned to her thoughts.

As if provoked, karma offered relief to Jaina’s guilt as a familiar voice called out to her. ‘Wife?’ Sylvanas voice wafted into the bathroom. ‘Jaina?’

‘I’m here,’ she called back, looking down at her naked form. Smoothly, Jaina tucked her legs against her chest, wrapping one arm around them firmly.

Sylvanas appeared then, still dressed to impress in her smart armour and tattered cloak. Red eyes widened subtly to see Jaina in her current state.

‘Oh,’ the banshee murmured. Jaina was certain that was most surprised she’d seen Sylvanas thus far. An amused smile briefly pulled at Jaina’s lip as she busied herself with soaps.

Sylvanas hovered at the door, one foot inside as she clearly waited for an invitation. Jaina cocked her head to one side at the banshee. ‘You may come in,’ she said.

‘I shall wait until you’re done,’ Sylvanas replied, making to leave the room though her eyes never left Jaina.

‘You needn’t. I intend to be a while,’ Jaina shrugged, lathering her arms with soap.

Sylvanas did not hesitate again as she nodded and swept inside. Her finger dipped down to touch the surface of the water, retracting them quickly with a scowl. ‘That’s very hot,’ she said, looking at Jaina.

Jaina shrugged again. ‘I was very cold,’ she murmured.

‘I should think so,’ Sylvanas smirked. She wandered to the edge of the room and leant against the wall, a bored expression returning to her face. ‘You were sodden after all.’

‘Mmm,’ Jaina hummed, dragging a cloth along the expanse of her neck and shoulders. She wasn’t certain it was the rain that chilled her.

‘Well?’ Sylvanas prompted impatiently.

‘Give me a moment,’ Jaina said before fully submerging herself. Through the distorted quiver of the water above, Jaina saw Sylvanas appear to loom above her, arms crossed. As she broke the surface, she came face to face with expectant red eyes.

‘Jaina,’ she said sternly. ‘Speak true before I lose my patience.’

‘You say that as if you possessed any to begin with,’ Jaina smirked, flicking water at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas sighed, kneeling beside the bath as to no longer stand over Jaina threateningly. She said nothing more, raising one long, elegant brow.

Jaina’s smile gave up as she looked away from Sylvanas, fingers splaying atop the surface of the water. ‘I met with Alleria,’ she murmured softly.

‘And?’

‘_And,’ _she continued. ‘She is all I feared. Everything I suspected…was true.’

‘She is consumed by grief?’

‘Yes…and no. She cannot truly feel her grief for her heart rages against a vast amount more. Turalyon, he wasn’t the man she’d fallen in love with. He wasn’t man any of us knew.’

‘This I know,’ Sylvanas replied passively, looking at Jaina intently. ‘What more is there?’

‘During their time on Argus, perhaps even after, Turalyon turned on Alleria. He abused her,’ Jaina said lowly, flicking at the water.

Sylvanas let out a derisive sound. ‘Preposterous,’ she said, shaking her head. Jaina looked at her sharply, conveying the truth with a hard stare. Sylvanas looked back at her, the mocking light in her eye fading. ‘This must be a trick. There is no reality that exist where my sister would stand for such a thing!’

‘It’s no trick, Sylvanas. The light, it warped Turalyon from the man he used to be. Whatever horrors that muddled his mind were inflicted upon Alleria.’

‘Why would she ever stand for such a thing? No, there must be more here.’

‘Sometimes,’ Jaina mumbled, looking away from Sylvanas once more. ‘When you love someone, the things they do, their actions and transgression get warped in your mind. They make you believe it’s your fault, that you deserve the punishment they offer. Before you know it fighting back isn’t an option, for they have twisted the way you perceive what they do. Love is blind, after all. It is not weakness that prevents one from defending themselves from someone they love, Sylvanas.’

Jaina looked back at Sylvanas now, shifting in the bath so that she faced the banshee full on. As she did so, her body was revealed in full but the banshee did not look away Jaina’s face, their eyes locked intently.

‘He broke her, Sylvanas. And now he is gone, the man she loved and hated simultaneously. It is a most tormenting pain. You do not know whether to grieve or bask in the relief.’

Sylvanas looked at Jaina silently for a while, seemingly lost for words. Her brows twitched as her fingers drummed on the edge of the bath. ‘You speak as though you know?’ she finally said. Though posed as a question, Jaina knew Sylvanas understand well enough why she did.

‘I know what it is like to love a monster,’ Jaina grimaced, turning back around in the bath and sinking a little in the water.

They’d never discussed him. Not once. The greatest bond they shared, the horror the bound them like no other, had haunted them silently from the moment Sylvanas had proposed.

Jaina half expected Sylvanas to go, to walk away from the conversation that would ensue with their next words. She didn’t look at the banshee, allowing her to do so.

‘Arthas,’ Sylvanas said softly. Jaina blinked, a chill rolling down her spine at the sound of his name on Sylvanas’ lips.

She nodded. ‘Arthas,’

Silence fell between them again as Jaina idly dragged the soaped cloth up and down her arms and over her back. She struggled to reach the centre point of her back, straining to do so.

Cold hands took hers then, causing Jaina to jump in surprise. Sylvanas let out a low sound, something akin to a laugh. She shifted around the bath, taking the cloth from Jaina’s fingers and pushing away her hand.

‘Let me,’ Sylvanas murmured. Though her voice was no warmer, Jaina couldn’t help but notice Sylvanas lacked her usual sharp edge as she spoke. ‘You loved him even after…?’

‘In a way,’ Jaina shrugged. ‘I- I knew the Arthas I loved was the man terrorising our world and committing atrocities. I knew he’d done this, accepted this life- this death. But, a part of me believed that some of him still rattled around inside of that cursed crown. That deep down, a piece of his heart remained.’

Sylvanas said nothing as she washed Jaina’s back. Her cold hands were grounding as Jaina thought back to a time many years ago when she’d been plagued with conflict over the love she felt for Arthas.

‘For years I convinced myself it wasn’t true. That Arthas was wholly gone. Until, after his death, Darion Mograine gave to me a locket found on his body,’ with a flick of her wrist, something came rocketing into bathroom from their bedroom. Sylvanas looked up from Jaina’s back to see a locket suspended in mid-air above Jaina’s hand.

It was simple in appearance, opened before her eyes to reveal a faded image. Blonde hair and blue were the only features still clear in the old picture. Jaina titled her head to look back at Sylvanas before returning the locket to the depth of the trunk she’d summoned it from.

‘When Darion returned it to me I was consumed again by the guilt of it all, that perhaps I could have stopped him, that he would never have turned. I don’t think I’ll ever escape that feeling,’ Jaina sighed, letting her hands fall limp back into the water.

Sylvanas was frozen behind her. The heavy reality of Jaina’s confession no doubt weighed on her too. The reality that she may still be alive to this day had Jaina been enough to keep Arthas on the path of the light.

‘I don’t believe so,’ Sylvanas finally said, washing away the last of the soap from Jaina’s back. ‘One way or another, he’d have taken that path. It was his fate.’

‘You don’t know that,’ Jaina whispered.

‘Yes, I do,’ she replied firmly. Sylvanas returned the cloth to Jaina’s hands and stood up from the bath. ‘So, what now with Alleria?’

‘What little comfort I could offer was not enough. The healing process will take time, a great deal of it,’ Jaina said, holding the cloth tightly in her hands.

‘Is there a point you’re building to?’

Jaina kept the scowl from her face. ‘Yes. She _needs _you, Sylvanas.’

‘Ah, there it is,’ Sylvanas scoffed. She shook her and marched from the bathroom.

‘Sylvanas!’ Jaina snapped. She lurched from the bath, grabbing a gown haphazardly as she followed her wife. Sylvanas was at the door of the chambers as Jaina came skidding out after her. ‘Come back!’

‘Why?’ the banshee snapped, red eyes fixing on Jaina threateningly.

Jaina did not back down. ‘I understand, I _do. _The situation with Alleria and Vereesa is less than idyll-’

‘-idyll!?’ Sylvanas yelled now. ‘They turned their backs on _me! _I owe them _nothing!’ _

‘But don’t you want to change that?’ Jaina implored.

‘_Do they?’ _

Jaina bit her lip, closing her eyes. ‘I know what is like to be abandoned by your family, Sylvanas.’

‘This isn’t the same. They spurn me not just for who I am but _what _I am, wife,’ Sylvanas hissed, looming over Jaina now.

‘Then show them you’re more. I’ve seen more of you now than most others have. I have seen both who and what you are and know you’re much _more,’ _Jaina replied earnestly, drawing herself tall beneath Sylvanas.

The banshee blinked at her words. ‘You do not know me.’

‘Not all of you,’ Jaina shook her head. ‘There is still so very much for me to learn. But I do _know _you, Sylvanas. I know deep down you still care for them, maybe even love them. But, even if you don’t or even if you won’t do it for them then at least do it for _me.’ _

It was perhaps too far, Jaina knew this. Despite all they’d achieved and the progress they’d made, what loyalty did they truly have for one another yet? Did Sylvanas care at all for her?

‘I’m returning again tomorrow. You _can _make a difference, Sylvanas.’

Like white hot embers, Sylvanas’ eyes burned into Jaina. Her teeth were bared and shoulders squared. Though confident she would not lash out, Jaina feared the woman before her none the less.

Without a word, Sylvanas dissolved into billowing black smoke and erupted from the room, the door banging so hard against the wall it dented the stone and made the hinges groan. Jaina was left to stand alone once more, trembling as she worried she’d push too far too soon.

**

Sylvanas did not return to Jaina that night. She left the mage to stew alone in the darkness of their shared room, worried she severed the fragile bond that had perhaps begun to grow between them.

By morning, Jaina resigned herself to the fact that Vereesa had been right. She wasn’t enough yet to sway Sylvanas’ mind.

She ate breakfast alone, her mood broody as she picked at the fruits provided for her. It had been nearly a month since she’d eaten alone and to her decaying surprise, she didn’t like it.

The sun shone upon Lordaeron, a change from the relentless rain. No court was to be held that day but a market had begun to roll around each week in the courtyard. Though mostly filled with former members of the Horde, the unmistakable faces of several nervous looking Worgen edged through the crowd safely if not ogled.

The sight of the Worgen fuelled the hope in Jaina’s heart as she cast a portal to Dalaran in the sun. Before she could step through, a commanding voice gave her heed.

‘Wait!’ Jaina turned to see Sylvanas gliding towards her. Wide blue eyes met passive red as Sylvanas came to a stop before her.

‘Do you wish me to take a ranger?’ Jaina asked calmly.

‘You think a ranger more capable than me?’ Sylvanas asked.

Jaina’s heart thumped hard in her chest as she swallowed hard. ‘Only in terms of conversation.’

Sylvanas smirked, sweeping past Jaina and through the portal. Without hesitating, Jaina followed straight after her, the warmth of Dalaran washing over her like physical relief.

They stood at the bottom of steps to the Violet Citadel, everyone around them having stopped to stare. Jaina looked at Sylvanas, her attention far from Jaina as she stared up the steps. Jaina looked also to see Vereesa there, silver hair glowing in the morning sun.

Setting her face, Sylvanas silently offered Jaina her arm and led them up the steps towards the youngest Windrunner.

Vereesa didn’t bother to hide her surprise to see them both as greeted them. ‘You came,’ she said, looking between them. ‘Both of you.’

‘Someone has to keep you on your toes, Little Moon,’ Sylvanas snipped, releasing Jaina and striding into the Citadel. Vereesa shot Jaina a look before following.

Arator stood inside, a pleased expression on his face at the sight of Sylvanas. This took them all back, especially Sylvanas.

‘Aunt Sylvanas,’ he greeted, bowing. ‘Are you here to see mother?’

‘I am, Arator,’ she replied coolly, glancing at Jaina. Giramar and Galadin came tumbling in then, jabbering excitedly. They looked first to Jaina then to Sylvanas.

‘Warchief,’ gasped Galadin only to be smacked by Giramar.

‘Called her Aunt, silly,’ he said, grinning up at Sylvanas. Sylvanas looked back at the boys with an odd expression, as if she were trying to decide how to speak to them. ‘Did you bring Marrah with you?’

‘She read us stories!’ Exclaimed Galadin gleefully, clutching his brother. An amused look briefly washed over Sylvanas face as she looked again to Jaina. Jaina smiled back.

‘How very kind,’ Sylvanas replied stiffly.

‘Will you read to us, Aunt Sylvanas?’ Giramar asked hopefully.

‘Boys,’ Vereesa interrupted. ‘Do not badger her.’

‘I shall,’ said Jaina. ‘Your aunt has something she must do.’

‘If you’d follow me,’ Arator said to Sylvanas, gesturing towards the grand staircase.

Vereesa and Jaina watched the two ascend the steps. Vereesa leant close, her voice a hushed whisper, ‘don’t you think we should go with her?’

‘No,’ Jaina shook her head. ‘I don’t.’

Vereesa shot her a sceptical look. Jaina chewed the inside of her cheek, willing the anxiety she felt away. Whether Sylvanas had truly come on her behalf was unknown, she only hoped she could break through to Alleria.

‘This may be catastrophic,’ Vereesa said as Sylvanas and Arator disappeared fully from view.

‘Maybe,’ Jaina nodded. ‘But she’s here, isn’t she? Surely that means something.’

‘What did you say to her to make her come?’

A slight blush tinged Jaina’s neck. ‘What I hope,’ she confessed. ‘Is the truth.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the pet shop the other day and the man paying behind me told the friendly cashier, who made small talk with him, that the collar and harness he was buying was in fact for his girlfriend and not a dog. I inhaled my receipt upon hearing this. 
> 
> The cashier looked horrified. 
> 
> The man looked chuffed. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina vs Sylvanas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a man drink hand sanitiser today. 
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this.

Overall, Jaina considered herself a patient woman. She was calm, measured and capable of quelling the desire to have things _instantly. _However, as she quietly walked around the streets of Dalaran, Jaina struggled not to glance towards the Violet Citadel at any given moment.

They’d left Sylvanas to talk with Alleria some hours ago, the wait being agony for all those left outside.

There had been shouting at first, the very walls around them shaking with the volume of the banshee’s voice. Though nonsensical, Sylvanas’ voice had been aggression filled.

However, despite the initial shaky start Jaina believed there to have been, all had been quiet for some time. Putting faith in her wife, Jaina had opted to wander Dalaran alone while she waited out the Windrunners.

In the sunlight Jaina basked. The breeze was warm on her skin, the people around her bustling but not crowded. Street vendors called out to passers-by, their sweet treats and warm breads irresistible.

Jaina approached one young boy with floppy blonde hair. He offered her colourful biscuits and a bright smile to which she could not say no to. Armed with sugar on her tongue and a swell in her heart, Jaina did not fight the soft smile on her lips as she continued upon her undecided path through the city.

For the first time in a long time, Jaina felt _alive. _The people around her, thriving and joyful, fuelled Jaina with a sense of accomplishment. She hoped in time she may sustain the feeling permanently.

Towards Krasus landing Jaina took a secluded path that led to the edge of the city. Weaving between buildings, she made for a private area that looked over the boundaries of Dalaran and out towards the unknown below.

As the cobblestone turned to grass, Jaina stopped still, blue eyes focused on a most exciting display. Stolen away from prying eyes, Jaina looked upon a private scene between a tall sin’dorei man and a bright smiling human woman.

Jaina knew them to be lovers from the way they held each other close, the world around them completely lost as they adored one another in a space that was theirs alone. Slowly, as not to disturb them, Jaina backed away from the couple, glimpsing a sweet kiss just as she turned to leave.

Back on the street, Jaina ran an absent finger over her lip as she walked away, her grin quite impossible to quell.

Up on Krasus landing the breeze was stronger and pulled at Jaina’s robes and hair. A few people dwelled around her, a flight master and some civilians all going about their day. They paid Jaina no mind as she walked to the edge of the landing, hands held behind her back.

Footsteps come up behind her, slow and measured. Jaina tensed, turning to see who approached her. White brows rose in surprise as a familiar face smiled at her.

‘Tess,’ Jaina greeted.

Tess Greymane bowed smoothly. ‘Greetings, Queen Jaina,’ she replied.

‘What brings you to Dalaran?’ Jaina asked lightly. Despite the altercation with Genn, there had been no awkwardness created between Jaina and the rest of the Greymanes, excluding Lorna Crowley.

Tess held up a vial of lilac liquid that softly glowed. ‘My daughters. They’ve both come down with something and have taken Lorna with them. It is believed to be anything serious but I’d like to ease their symptoms a little,’ Tess explained, running fingers through her hair. ‘Lorna is grumpy at the best of time so when she’s sick…’

‘May you be blessed for you strong will,’ Jaina chuckled, easily imagining the horror Lorna Crowley no doubt turns into upon being bed ridden.

‘I’m keeping my mother at arms lengths which upsets the girls but I think it best lest she catch whatever hell bug they’ve contracted,’ Tess sighed. ‘Father fights off illness at an inhuman rate,’ she paused, smirking. ‘Which, I suppose, he is.’

‘Worgen are stubborn like that,’ Jaina chuckled.

‘Very much so,’ she smiled. ‘Domestic life, eh?’

‘I envy you,’ Jaina replied before biting her tongue. Tess blinked at her, sympathy flashing in her eyes though she made no comment.

‘At least your wife can’t get sick,’ Tess shrugged, pocketing the vial. ‘Might I request a portal home? Saves chasing down a mage.’

‘Of course,’ Jaina nodded. Weaving her hands together, she effortlessly created a portal to Stormwind. Jaina looked on through the portal, a tug at her heart as she did.

‘Take care, Jaina,’ Tess said, patting her arm as she strode through portal and off into the city. Jaina watched her through the portal before releasing the magic around her and closing it.

Barely a few moments passed before she interrupted by another. Vereesa appeared at the entrance to the landing, her hair pulled back. It wasn’t a style Jaina often saw her sport.

Vereesa smiled warmly at her as she reached Jaina. The mage noted the quiver slung on her back. Vereesa followed her gaze. ‘Target practice,’ she supplied.

‘You?’ Jaina scoffed.

‘One can never practice enough,’ Vereesa replied, smirking. ‘You should know that.’

‘I do,’ she chuckled. ‘Such things simply seemed too common for you.’

‘Millennia ago I was not so sharp,’ Vereesa shrugged.

‘Yes, but almost three quarters of Azeroth weren’t around to witness such things, myself included. To them you have always been expertly skilled,’ Jaina smiled.

‘But not you?’

‘I’ve seen you ride into a tree, Vereesa Windrunner. I know you to be no more beyond fault than I,’ Jaina winked.

Vereesa let out an annoyed sound. ‘You know full well that wasn’t my fault!’

‘Was someone else steering your horse?’ Jaina grinned.

‘Till you find me someone who can witness you shed your clothes before their eyes and not falter I shall hold you solely accountable,’ Vereesa huffed, crossing her arms.

Jaina laughed humourlessly. ‘What a study that would be.’

‘Indeed,’ said a voice behind them. Jaina and Vereesa both turned with a start to see Sylvanas behind them. ‘That would be _quite _something.’

The joy in Vereesa’s face melted away at the sight of Sylvanas while Jaina continued to smile. ‘Sylvanas,’ she greeted.

‘Wife,’ Sylvanas replied, inclining her head.

‘Where is Alleria?’ Vereesa asked suspiciously.

Sylvanas didn’t look away from Jaina as she replied, ‘sleeping. She still greatly needs it.’

‘What happened?’ Jaina asked curiously. The banshee drew in an unnecessary breath before answering.

‘We…spoke of a great many things. Some good, some less so,’ Sylvanas shrugged, folding her hands behind her back. Jaina bit her lip.

‘What does that mean?’ Vereesa snipped.

‘It _means _I did what I could. Whether it was enough to draw her back to the land of the living I can’t know. I have done my part,’ Sylvanas said coolly.

‘“Done your part”,’ Vereesa repeated tightly. ‘How touching, _sister.’ _

‘Vereesa,’ Jaina chided, shooting her a stern look. Sylvanas smirked. ‘Thank you, Sylvanas.’

Sylvanas nodded, her expression passive. Vereesa sighed, looking between the two of them indifferently. ‘I shall see to her,’ she said, marching away. Jaina watched her go, sighing inwardly at the work it would take to create civility between her and Sylvanas again.

She glanced around the landing, noting the distant lack of life upon the arrival of Sylvanas. Jaina looked back at the banshee again, lip between her teeth.

‘I did what I could,’ Sylvanas said eventually, her voice a touch softer.

‘I know,’ Jaina nodded. ‘And I meant it. Thank you for going to her.’ Sylvanas nodded, gazing at Jaina with an inscrutable look on her face. Tentatively, as if she’d never done so before, Jaina stood upon her tip toes and hugged the banshee. Cold to the touch, Jaina thought her like hugged a cold tree. ‘Whatever your reasons for doing may be, thank you.’

Sylvanas stood frozen from Jaina’s touch long after the mage let her go, red eyes wide with open surprise. Jaina made no further comment and left the banshee alone, a soft smile on her face as she walked away.

**

It had been over a week since their visit to Dalaran, the days blowing by in a hurry. Lordaeron grew busier with every passing moment as the barriers between the people began to melt like snow in the sun.

Former members of the Alliance flooded the city to see their new queens more eagerly now, their requests simple but promising. Down in Brill another zeppelin tower was being erected to connect to one being built just beyond Goldshire in Elwynn Forest.

As well as zeppelin towers, Jaina had received reports from Anduin that Genn had taken a company to Gilneas to scout the land and begin the long process of moving home. In time, once the country was once again inhabited, it would make for an effective midpoint between Lordaeron and Stormwind for trade.

In the east of Tirisfal, Sylvanas had been overseeing the rebuilding of a large sea port. New flagships were to be built as sea travel between kingdoms was encouraged. Unlike when Orgrimmar and Stormwind were the capitals and the people spread out, all now wished to come to Lordaeron with their problems and ideas. Though traffic was heavy and a little clunky, it was a strong positive to see.

Over the last few days Jaina had overseen much of the admin building up around Lordaeron while Sylvanas hid away at the docks. The dynamic had somewhat shifted between them since Dalaran. Jaina felt she’d unlocked something new in the banshee that day, something tender and Sylvanas knew it.

Jaina sat poised on her throne, back straight as she listened to a young orc propose an idea to increasing farming in Ashenvale. He was quite small for an orc and was accompanied by two night elves.

Jaina was only partly listening for Marrah had just entered the throne room. The ranger had accompanied Sylvanas to the docks wasn’t due to return till later. Jaina watched as she slunk off the edge of the room to stand beside Velorna, the two sharing a subtle conversation.

No better at reading their body language, Jaina watched them closely, trying to gage the subject of their conversation. Distracted, Jaina did not notice the orc had finished speaking until he cleared his throat softly. Jaina shook her head, embarrassed as she smiled at him.

‘Very good, Erog,’ she nodded, focusing on him. ‘With the conflict at an end in Ashenvale the landed can be worked peacefully once more. I shall send word to Illiyana Moonblaze to see how the Sentinels and Outriders can further this effort.’

Erog and his companions bowed low to Jaina and turned to leave. Before another could step forward Jaina summoned Marrah to her with a crook of her finger. The ranger appeared before instantly and bowed respectfully.

‘My Queen,’ she said passively.

‘Welcome back, Marrah,’ Jaina greeted warmly. Marrah’s lips twitched minutely. ‘Did Queen Sylvanas accompany you home?’

‘Yes, my Queen,’ Marrah affirmed. ‘She went straight to the training rooms.’

‘Thank you,’ Jaina smiled at the ranger before standing from her throne. Everyone looked to her. ‘I thank you all for coming, court is adjourned for today.’

Murmured sounds of disappointment were lost on Jaina as she strode from the throne room in search of Sylvanas. Velorna and Marrah instantly fell into step behind her as she went. She’d grown used to the almost constant presence of at least one ranger as she went about her business in Lordaeron and beyond.

The walk to the training room was short and soon Jaina found herself on one side of the large double doors, bumps and grunt audible from the other side. Without knocking, Jaina pushed open one door, flinching as a body slammed into the other the moment she stepped inside.

Jaina looked wide eyed to see a crumpled Nathanos on the floor, struggling to get up. Sylvanas stood several metres away, having clearly thrown her champion across the room. She wore only leggings and shirt, a sparing sword in each hand.

Jaina found it hard to swallow at the sight of an empowered Sylvanas, her smirk dark and triumphant.

‘That’s three to me, Blightcaller,’ Sylvanas hissed, eyeing Nathanos with disappointment before looking at Jaina. ‘Wife?’

‘Hello,’ Jaina breathed, stepping over Nathanos as he finally got up. She approached Sylvanas slowly, eyes roaming the banshee subtly. ‘Marrah just informed me of your return. How goes the docks?’

‘Well,’ Sylvanas nodded, chucking Nathanos’ sword back to him. ‘Leave us,’ she instructed to her rangers and champion, all of whom scuttled away and closed the door.

Sylvanas marched across the room, fiddling around with training dummies. ‘Anything else?’ Jaina prompted, dissatisfied with the banshee’s simple answer.

‘It will take time, my Queen,’ Sylvanas replied, dragging a dummy to the centre of the room. ‘Rest assured all are working tirelessly to have the docks up and running as soon as possible. We need them if we’re to make travel easier between here and Kalimdor.’

‘I’m aware. I had twice the amount of people come through today than yesterday,’ Jaina informed. Sylvanas only grunted as she took up offense with the dummy and began dancing around it, slashing and whacking.

Her movements were smooth and elegant, perfectly measured and balanced. What little hand to hand combat Jaina had ever practice would appear pitiful next to Sylvanas’ effortless display.

‘Was there something else?’ Sylvanas asked, pausing to peer at Jaina coolly.

Jaina hovered there a moment, still watching the banshee intently before registering her question. ‘No, no,’ she said, shaking her head.

Sylvanas moved away from the dummy, glancing Jaina up and down. ‘What’re you wearing under that?’ she asked, gesturing to Jaina’s robes.

Jaina blanched instantly. ‘Pardon?’

‘Underneath. What’re you wearing?’ She asked again.

‘Leggings and a corset?’ Jaina replied, an oddly shy feeling overcoming her. The feeling was quite foreign.

Sylvanas nodded thoughtfully. ‘That’ll do,’ she said, picking up the dummy and replacing it at the edge of the room.

‘For what?’

‘Spar with me,’ Sylvanas requested, retrieving a long sparring sword from the rack and presenting it to the flustered mage.

‘S-spar?’

Sylvanas smirked at her, cocking her head. ‘Are you unfamiliar with the concept?’ she asked teasingly.

Jaina’s fluster died down as she cleared her throat. ‘Of course not.’

‘Then spar with me,’ Sylvanas said again. ‘Unless you’re scared.’

‘I am not!’ Jaina snapped.

‘Well then?’

‘Fine,’ Jaina began yanking at her robes, unbuckling the outer layer and tossing them to the edge of the room. She marched over to Sylvanas, dressed now in only her corset and thin leggings and snatched the sword from her grip.

‘Have you done this before?’ The banshee asked, circling Jaina now.

She hesitated, biting her lip. ‘Once or twice but not much,’ Jaina admitted. Sylvanas nodded, surveying her closely.

‘This’ll be interesting then,’ Sylvanas lunged then, jabbing at Jaina who let out a screech, battering Sylvanas’ sword away.

‘I wasn’t ready!’ Jaina snapped, raising her sword and assuming a defensive stance.

‘Were this a real fight such rules would not apply!’ Sylvanas snapped back, lunging once more. Jaina was ready this time, though she struggled to keep up with the banshee’s fluid movements.

They danced around the room, Sylvanas swishing and jumping around Jaina as she struggled to keep the banshee at bay. Jaina was quick, her movements agile but unrefined as Sylvanas bore down upon her.

Sylvanas did not let up as she gave Jaina a hard shove, unbalancing her. Before she knew it, Jaina felt the world spin around her as she landed with an ‘umph’ upon the floor, the wind knocked from her lungs.

Sylvanas chucked above her, circling around still. ‘Come now, Proudmoore. Surely you have more to offer than that?’

Jaina flipped over, getting back to her feet and scrambling for her sword. Sylvanas kicked it away before kneeing Jaina back over onto her back. The mage let out a frustrated sound as Sylvanas snickered.

Jaina rolled, snatching her sword and jumping to her feet. ‘Come on then,’ she hissed at Sylvanas, raising her sword once more.

They kept at it, Sylvanas besting Jaina at every turn. “Dead” she’d say every time she knocked Jaina’s sword from her hand or sent her spiralling to the ground with the wind knocked from her lungs.

‘Dead,’ Jaina went tumbling to the ground as Sylvanas tripped her legs up. ‘Dead,’ Sylvanas grabbed Jaina’s wrist, bringing her sword to the mage’s neck with ease. ‘Dead,’ Jaina lay upon the floor once more, breathing hard, hair everywhere.

‘Enough,’ Jaina growled.

‘It suits you,’ Sylvanas purred, crouching beside Jaina with a smirk on her lips.

‘What does?’ she hissed back.

Sylvanas grinned. ‘Being on your back.’

‘Arh!’ Jaina grabbed her sword from beside her, swinging it around and taking Sylvanas by surprise, her cocky smile vanishing. Jaina clambered to her feet again, all offensive as she relentlessly swung at the banshee.

Sylvanas sided stepped her movements still, missing Jaina’s blows with ease. ‘Face it, Proudmoore, there is no beating me this way,’ the banshee hissed, eyes alight with mockery.

‘Shut up!’ Jaina swung at Sylvanas’ neck, narrowly missing.

‘You’d make for a pitiful fighter,’ Sylvanas continued to tease. She caught Jaina’s legs once more, causing her to fall onto her hands and knees. Jaina panted on the floor, sweat dripping down her face. ‘Yield,’ Sylvanas purred.

‘You’re right,’ Jaina snarled, a dark smile twisting her lips. ‘I do make for a pitiful fighter.’

Sylvanas hummed in agreement, hovering close. ‘Then yield.’

Jaina looked up Sylvanas, her grin alarming to the banshee who frowned. ‘But I wasn’t trained a fighter.’

With a swoop over her hand, a flash of arcane spiralled around Sylvanas, knocking her off balance. Jaina lunged at her, crashing into the banshee and sending her crashing to the ground with Jaina on top.

As the landed upon the floor, Jaina grabbed Sylvanas’ wrists, pinning them down and freezing them in place as she drew her sword against the wide eyed banshee’s throat.

‘Well played,’ Sylvanas nodded, peering at her wrists. ‘Well played indeed, mage.’

Jaina grinned at Sylvanas, a triumphant feeling swelling in her chest. ‘It suits you too,’ Jaina purred the same way Sylvanas had, leaning close to her ear. ‘Being on your back.’

Sylvanas growled beneath her, red eyes glowing bright as she stared up at Jaina. Jaina looked right back, the foreign feeling from before igniting in her stomach as she looked into the burning red eyes below her.

Their bodies were sealed together, Jaina straddling Sylvanas. It was the closest and longest time they’d ever touched, Jaina could feel every twitch of Sylvanas’ body beneath her own as well as the coolness of her skin. She felt paralysed, her face inches from Sylvanas’. 

A knock at the door sent Jaina rocketing up, hand waving to thaw the ice holding Sylvanas down. The banshee lay there for a moment more, propped up on her elbows, eyes unmoving from Jaina’s flustered face.

‘Come in!’ Jaina called, not looking at Sylvanas.

Nathanos appeared at the door, looking between them suspiciously before directing his attention to Sylvanas. ‘The ship builders are here, my Queen.’

‘Very good, Champion,’ Sylvanas replied, getting to her feet.

‘I shall leave you to it,’ Jaina said quickly, grabbing her robes from the floor and casting a hasty portal to their chambers.

As she stepped through, Jaina chanced a glance back at Sylvanas, blue eyes instantly connecting with red. Like being struck by lightning, Jaina felt a jolt down her spine at the way Sylvanas looked at her. It was feeling she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working in retail in a time like this is quite overwhelming- between the lack of stock and people hoarding. However, with madness comes great hilarity. For example, today I broke up a fight between Karen A and Karen B over the last toilet roll. Karen A said she'd sue Karen B. Karen B cried and exclaimed she had a weak bladder. A midst the Karen confusion, a small boy took their toilet roll. 
> 
> I did not stop him. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr here > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thealcharles or search thealcharles


End file.
